One Ring to Bring Them All
by ElberethUndomiel
Summary: The board is set...the pieces are moving. The battle for MiddleEarth is picking up, Usagi and the others must now fight to protect everything they believe in...but will it be enough? FINISHED 112304! Thank you everyone who supported me and read this fic
1. The Meeting, and Dreams

Sorry! I know I said I'd have this fic out by the third of February, but, I thought I should finish the books before I write a fic ^ _ ^'. Again, I apologize. Plus, I wanted to decide on how Usagi would be sent to join the Fellowship, and who she'd be with.  
  
Please, vote between:  
  
LEGOLAS  
  
ELLADAN (Elrond's oldest son)  
  
Please don't be too mad at me!!!  
  
Prologue: Making New Friends  
  
Usagi sighed as she stared up at the moon. Mamoru had just broken up with her, and she'd found out that Rei was dating Mamoru. "Life sucks," Usagi muttered, turning to go inside.  
  
As she turned, Usagi could've sworn that she heard someone chanting. It was in a foreign language, one that she'd never heard before. Though, somehow, it was vaguely familiar. Usagi shivered as the chanting seemed to become louder. It scared her, and confused her.  
  
"Ash nazg durbatuluk. Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum- ishi krimpatul! Ash nazg..."  
  
As the chanting continued, a blinding flash engulfed the area. And when it subsided, Tsukino Usagi was nowhere to be found...  
  
Usagi moaned. 'What in Kami-sama's name happened?! That weird voice gave me the creeps, then the light. It was only a dream, right? Matte yo! Where the hell am I?!'  
  
Standing as quickly as she could, Usagi gasped in surprise. She was standing in the middle of an extremely large forest. The heavens must have been frowning upon Usagi, because they opened up, and torrents of rain fell. Grumbling, Usagi decided to look for shelter, then find food.  
  
"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Usagi murmured.  
  
"You wished to leave your world, did you not, child?"  
  
"Who's there?" Usagi asked, eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Relax, child. I will not hurt you. I asked for help. There is going to be a great battle within half a year, and we need help. My name is Galadriel, and I am queen of elves. I do not know why a woman was sent, but if you can help us, I will be forever in your debt.  
  
"If you agree to stay, I want you to head to Rivendell, a haven of Elves, and act as an envoy for the people of Lothlorien. Find a man named Elrond, and speak with him. First though, follow a path to your right. You should run into help and trouble soon. Take care." The voice faded.  
  
Usagi nodded resolutely, and headed towards the path.  
  
Hundreds of miles away, the Lady Galadriel was breathing in great gasps.  
  
Night had already passed into morning, and Usagi was dead tired. Sure, she'd found the path, but it wasn't exactly a path humans could follow. Not watching where she was going, Usagi suddenly lost her footing. Letting out a shriek of surprise, Usagi slipped and slid down the slope.  
  
"Why me?!" Usagi yelped as her hand was cut by a sharp rock.  
  
Further down the hill, Aragorn stopped Merry and Pippin from walking forward. "Something is coming. Hide in the brush. Quickly!"  
  
It was too late. Usagi fell from the brush higher up on the hill, and bowled Frodo over. Grunting in pain and shock, Frodo fell onto Sam who fell onto Bill. Usagi moaned slightly in pain, and rolled over.  
  
Before she could stand up, Aragorn had his sword to her throat. "Who are you, and where are you going?"  
  
Usagi gulped nervously. "My name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino, and I am heading towards Rivendell. I am representing Lothlorien in the council that will take place, and I got separated from my traveling companion nigh on three days ago. I just found a path last night and have been following it in hopes of finding the Fords of Bruinen. If I may ask, what is your name, sir? I apologize for falling into your companions, but I lost my footing on the ridge of the hill."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I am a ranger of the North. My true name is Aragorn, but I am normally called Strider in these parts. We are traveling to Rivendell ourselves, and I do not mind if you choose to accompany us."  
  
"First, could you please remove your sword?"  
  
Aragorn blushed slightly before he sheathed his sword, and hauled Usagi to her feet. Turning, Usagi began to apologize profusely to Frodo and Sam.  
  
"I am terribly sorry about falling onto you. I didn't mean to, and I hope you'll forgive me!!!"  
  
"Don't worry yourself about it, Miss. I've had far harder falls in the past week." Frodo replied.  
  
"Don't forget me! My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but all my friends call me Merry."  
  
"And I'm Peregrin Took, but I'm called Pippin. It's nice to meet you, Miss Usagi!" Pippin chirped.  
  
"Just Usagi, please, Pippin. It's nice to meet you both! Who are these two?"  
  
"Well, I'm Samwise Gamgee, or Sam, and this is my master Frodo Baggins."  
  
Usagi smiled merrily, and shook each of their hands. When she got to Aragorn, he held up the bow, arrows, and sword that Lady Galadriel had given to her. "I take it that these are yours?"  
  
"Thank you. They must have come undone when I was falling."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and turned to the hobbits. As the group continued to move towards the road, Aragorn thought, 'What is a mortal doing representing Lothlorien? I don't like the looks of this.'  
  
It was late at night, and Usagi was having a terrible nightmare. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she shot up, gasping for air.  
  
"What is wrong?" Aragorn murmured quietly, moving over to her. "Usagi?"  
  
Aragorn drew back in surprise. Her skin was cold and clammy. Taking in her trembling form, Aragorn murmured gently,  
  
"What ails you?"  
  
"I...I had this terrible dream," Usagi began. "There were these two wizards. I think one was wearing grey and had a long beard, and the other was wearing white that changed color. They were arguing about something, and then the white wizard took the grey one captive.  
  
"After that, the white one began to speak into some sort of stone. I think he said that Gandalf or something like that was taken care of, and something about power would soon be in his grasp. Suddenly, the wizard turned to me. He said something that I didn't understand. Then, there was this blinding flash of light, and a lidless eye stared at our camp. I woke up after that."  
  
Usagi hadn't realized that tears had began to stream down her face until Aragorn wiped them away. "We should not stay here any longer. Wake the others."  
  
Sorry! I know I said I'd have this out by a month and a half ago, but I got so into reading Lord of the Rings, and then we had this massive project. Neither is a decent excuse, but I hope you accept my sincere apologies. I should have the next chapter out by April 5th.  
  
By the way, does anyone know if there's a guide to Elfish floating around on the internet???  
  
Don't forget to vote for Legolas or Elladan! Thanks. 


	2. Explanations and Kisses

Hi! I'm gonna try to update faster!! Hopefully, I'll do better than a chapter a month this time. I hope that this is okay so far.  
  
I'll keep doing votes until mid-April. So far, Legolas is in the lead with three. Elladan has one.  
  
I don't own Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter One of One Ring to Bring Them All  
  
Usagi gasped for air. Aragorn was almost like a slave driver when it came to hiking. "Aragorn, matte yo kudasai!"  
  
Aragorn looked at Usagi strangely. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means slow down a bit. Merry and Pippin look dead on their feet." Usagi replied, mentally slapping herself. 'How could I start speaking in Japanese?! I need to be more careful.'  
  
"Alright." Aragorn replied, nodding. "It's only about a mile to the road now anyway. We'd best go more stealthily."  
  
Usagi nodded and walked after him. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and shook their heads. "They are both insane!"  
  
Suddenly, two apples hit them in the head. "I heard that."  
  
Sam laughed as they rubbed their heads. Moving forward, the next half hour or so was silent. Aragorn suddenly stopped. Telling Frodo, Merry, Sam, Pippin, and Usagi to  
  
hide in the brush, he concealed himself behind a tree. It didn't take long to find out what  
  
had startled him. The clippety-clop of hooves soon rent the air.  
  
The hooves stopped, and Usagi unconsciously held her breath. A fair voice called to them, "Suilad, Dunadan!"  
  
Aragorn laughed and leapt out of the forest. "Glorfindel! Suilad…" He continued to talk in Elvish. "Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Usagi, you can come out now. Bring Bill with you. We'll stick to the Road for the last few miles."  
  
As Frodo emerged, he collapsed, to the surprise of all present. "Frodo!" Usagi caught him as he fell. "Aragorn! He's not breathing!"  
  
Glorfindel helped Usagi lay Frodo out, and scanned his body with his eyes. "The poison is beginning to take effect. We must get him to breathe again."  
  
Nodding, Usagi began to help him in reviving Frodo. Sam stared at his master with tears in his eyes. As he began to move towards Frodo, Usagi spoke.  
  
"Sam, can you grab my pack? I have some herbs that may help." Sam nodded numbly, and unfastened her pack from Bill.  
  
"Will Mister Frodo be okay?" Sam asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, Sam. Glorfindel, give me a quick moment." Sifting through her pack, Usagi found what she was looking for.  
  
'Thank Kami I made the ginzuishou look like a flower. It makes things much easier, and less suspicious.' Usagi thought as she took a piece of the "flower" off, and applied it to Frodo's wound. Much to Glorfindel's surprise, Frodo began to breathe again.  
  
"How did you…"  
  
"Later. Dark riders are nearby." Aragorn cut Glorfindel off. "Let Frodo ride Asfaloth, and pray that Asfaloth can ride like the wind."  
  
As Glorfindel adjusted the stirrups to Frodo's height, Frodo stirred. "What's going on? What are you doing?"  
  
Aragorn placed Frodo in the saddle. "You're much too weak to walk. Glorfindel simply offered his horse's services."  
  
Frodo nodded. There was a sudden screech. The Black Riders were here.  
  
"Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!" Glorfindel cried.  
  
The horse began to gallop. In the meantime, the others scrambled off of the Road. As the Black Riders flew after Frodo, Sam fell to the ground.  
  
"Sam! Mimasu!" Usagi yelled as a black rider drew its sword. Acting quickly, Usagi knocked an arrow, and cried, "Flame Sniper!"  
  
The arrow seemed to become engulfed in flame, and the Black Rider was thrown backwards. Usagi prepared another arrow, just in case the riders attacked again. It looked as though the Rider that had attacked Sam was the last. It turned and galloped to the Ford.  
  
As soon as it had turned, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin ran towards a little hollow. Aragorn began to kindle a fire, and Glorfindel seemed to be angry. Usagi and Sam stood by, and let the others work on building a fire.  
  
"Are you all right, Sam?" Usagi asked as she bent over.  
  
"A little shook up, Usagi, but I think I'll be okay after my heart stops trying to break out of its cage."  
  
Usagi nodded, and turned to Glorfindel. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at her. "If need be, fire another arrow like the first one. They seem to have a great power. Unless Aragorn needs help with the fire, I think you just need to watch our backs."  
  
She nodded, and lifted the ornate bow. As the floods were released, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam leapt out with flaming brands. Glorfindel allowed his wrath to run unchecked. Usagi drew in breath, and prepared to fire another arrow.  
  
"Pippin! Get down! Flame Sniper!!!" The arrow sang as it flew through the air. Her aim was true, and the Black Rider's horse was hit and thrown into the raging waters.  
  
As the flood subsided, Aragorn turned to Usagi. "You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Which I will do as soon as Frodo is tended to, and I see Elrond." Usagi replied as she began to wade across the Fords.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER…  
  
Usagi breathed in deeply. Rivendell was as beautiful as Aragorn had said. Turning slightly, she noticed the figure heading towards her.  
  
"Are you Elrond?" Usagi asked for the tenth time that day.  
  
"No. I am his son, Elladan. My father is healing Frodo, but he would like to speak with you now. He feels that it is important. As soon as I show you the proper room, I must leave to join Elohir, my brother. Please tell him that we will be back in time for the council."  
  
Usagi nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Elladan."  
  
Within moments, they'd arrived at the room that Elrond was in. Knocking lightly, Usagi walked into the room. She gasped slightly when she saw Gandalf.  
  
"Y-You're the person from my dream!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Aragorn told me all about the dream, child. And yes, it really happened. My name is Gandalf. This is Elrond Halfelven, and he wished to speak with you promptly. In the meanwhile, what was the flower that you used to help revive Frodo? It would be of great use to us right now."  
  
"Well, Gandalf-san," Usagi began nervously. "It technically isn't a flower, but can become a flower if I wish for it to. Right now, it is in the shape of a crystal around my neck."  
  
"Child, how can this thing change shape?" Elrond murmured, turning to face her.  
  
"Ano…the ginzuishou changes when I ask it to. It's hard to explain, but whenever I wish to use it, it become a silvery flower." Usagi thought this explanation was completely stupid, but it seemed to suit the men.  
  
"I have just one more question, what was the power that Aragorn said he felt when you fired your arrows?" Gandalf inquired.  
  
"Why me?" She mumbled and sighed. "The reason there was a power in those arrows was because they were albeit useless otherwise against pure evil. I simply used the power of the ginzuishou combined with the power of Mars, and created flaming arrows."  
  
"Could you show us something similar to what you did?" Elrond asked as Gandalf wiped a cold cloth across Frodo's brow.  
  
"Do you need more cold water?" Usagi asked. As Gandalf's nod, Usagi asked, "You sure? All right. Can I please have the bowl? Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Gandalf blinked in surprise as the bowl filled with cool water. "H- How did you do that?"  
  
"Easy." Usagi replied. "Elrond, I don't doubt your healing prowess, but would you like some help healing Frodo? I don't know how much help I can b-"  
  
"Help would be welcomed with open arms." Elrond cut Usagi off.  
  
Nodding, Usagi moved to help the wise Elf.  
  
OCTOBER TWENTY-FOURTH Late At Night  
  
Usagi looked around the hall. Satisfied that no one was around, Usagi walked into the Hall of Fire. Sitting down on a bench, Usagi began to sing,  
  
"Graffiti decorations, Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension On top of broken trust.  
  
The lessons that you taught me, I learned were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
Guilty by Association  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and Angry voices-" Usagi abruptly stopped singing. "Who's there?!"  
  
An Elf sheepishly stepped from the shadows. "That song was beautiful, but sad. I'm sorry to intrude, but what were you singing about?"  
  
"About how stupid life is. We live, we die. End of story. It sucks, to not be able to have time to appreciate everything like Elves can." Usagi finished bitterly. "Who are you, anyway? You're not from Rivendell. I realize that much."  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, and I'm Prince and envoy of the Elves of Mirkwook. And you, fair lady, your name?"  
  
"Usagi Serenity Tsukino. Princess of a long disappeared race." Usagi replied with a wry smile. "And no, I'm not related to Aragorn or Dunadan or whatever he's called now."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. "Can you sing it again? That song had a beauty to it I've rarely heard before."  
  
"For some reason, I don't feel like singing that song anymore. Is it all right if I sing a song in my native language?" At Legolas' nod, Usagi began to sing,  
  
"I just feel Rhythm Emotion  
  
kono mune no kodo wa  
  
Anata eto tsuduiteru so far away…  
  
Mou kizusuite mo ii hitomi wo sorasuzumi  
  
Atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai  
  
Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru  
  
Anata dakara dakishimetai  
  
I just feel Rhythm Emotion  
  
Ayamachi mo Itami mo  
  
azayakana isshun no hikari heto michibiite  
  
I just feel 'Rhythm Emotion'  
  
kono mune no kodou wa  
  
anata heto tsuzuiteru so far away......  
  
sou shinayaka ni ima wo suhada de uketomete  
  
motto yasashisa mitsuketai yo  
  
subete ga kirameiteta  
  
osanai hi no kiseki torimodoshite...  
  
I just feel 'Rhythm Emotion'  
  
otagai no setsunasa  
  
kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjite  
  
I just feel 'Rhythm Emotion'kono kiss de tashikana  
  
jounetsu wo tsutaetai so far away...  
  
I just feel 'Rhythm Emotion'  
  
ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
azayakana isshun no hikari heto michibiite  
  
I just feel 'Rhythm Emotion'  
  
kono mune no kodou wa  
  
anata heto tsuzuiteru so far away..."  
  
  
  
"That was beautiful," Legolas murmured, in awe. "The language you sing in makes it all the more beautiful. Thank you for singing for me, Lady Usagi."  
  
"Just Usagi, Legolas-san. I'll see you at the council tomorrow." Usagi stood and prepared to go to her room.  
  
"Usagi, wait!" Legolas' hand shot out and caught hers. At her questioning look, he stated, "I forgot my manners momentarily."  
  
With that, Legolas bent down and gently kissed her hand. Usagi stared at him in slight shock, and turned to walk away.  
  
*****  
  
I can't believe I wrote that!!! Oh, by the way, I don't own "RUNAWAY" or "RHYTHM EMOTION". I just put them in there because they seem to fit. Well, I've decided to do a LEGOLAS/USAGI pairing because if I didn't I'd have to make Elladan a member of the Fellowhip. See ya later! 


	3. Elrond's Council

Well, here's chapter two. Thanks to all you reviewers!!! Voting is now closed, and LEGOLAS WON!!!!!  
  
Just to let you know, Elladan is actually the twin brother of Elrohir. I accidentally got their ages mixed up.  
  
Also, I know that I spelled Mirkwood Mirkwook. I didn't mean for this mistake to take place.  
  
Well, here's Chapter Two of One Ring to Bring Them All  
  
Chapter Two: Elrond's Council  
  
Usagi rolled over as the sun hit her face. Suddenly, Usagi shot up and out of bed. 'What time is it?! The council starts at eight thirty!!! I hope I didn't sleep late!'  
  
Hastily pulling on the blue tunic and black leggings she'd been given, Usagi ran out of the room and towards where Elrond said the council was. As she ran, she thought about the dream she'd had last night.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Usagi looked at her surroundings in both confusion and interest. Her blue eyes showed recognition. This was where she'd first arrived in Middle Earth. 'I wonder what I'm doing here again?'  
  
"A good question, child." Galadriel's voice whispered. "I can only show you so much, or ask so many questions at a certain point in time. Now, I'd like to help teach you Elvish and combat.  
  
"You'll need these skills if you're to be accepted by the men at the council. I'll simply transmit the Elvish, and I'll help you with combat. Time does not pass normally here, so you can learn everything you need before you wake."  
  
"Let's get started." Usagi stated calmly. "I need to be able to stay awake at the council."  
  
Over two 'months', Usagi learned how to fight in hand-to-hand combat, and proper swordsmanship. She knew that she was ready for anything that the men of the council had to throw at her.  
  
Turning, Usagi looked upon the glade she'd come to know so well, one last time...  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Not having been watching where she was going, Usagi accidentally ran into Legolas. "Oh, Legolas-san! I'm very sorry! You see, I think that I'm late for the council!"  
  
"Usagi, it's only seven thirty. You have half an hour to get there." Legolas replied with barely concealed mirth. "I'm coming too, so let's just walk slowly, and not risk any further injuries."  
  
Usagi nodded sheepishly, and followed Legolas. For several minutes, the duo walked in comfortable silence. "So," Usagi began, trying to think of something appropriate to discuss. "Why do you think that this council is being called? It seems to be important, and I think that Frodo has a large part to play."  
  
"The council is being called to discuss problems that humans, Elves, and dwarves are having combating new problems. Usagi, you should be ready to be mocked for being allowed in this council."  
  
"Don't worry, Legolas. I knew that there would be some people who just won't understand. However, I'm prepared to explain why Lady Galadriel chose me instead of an Elf of Lothlorien if need be. I'm also prepared to tell stubborn asses to shut up and be quiet." Usagi replied with a smirk.  
  
"Very well," Legolas sighed. "We're here."  
  
The council of Elrond was to take place in an open courtyard, amidst towering trees, and a farther branch of Elrond's home. Here, more than half of those invited to attend the council had already assembled, and were talking somberly. Taking her appropriate seat, Usagi turned to Gandalf.  
  
"Good morning, Gandalf-san. How are you doing?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"Very well, thank you. And you, Lady Usagi, how has your morning gone?"  
  
"Well, I thought I was late for the council." Usagi admitted sheepishly. "So, I started to run, because I thought it was ten after eight, when I ran into Legolas-san. Literally."  
  
"Well, it sounds like you've had an adventurous morning so far, Lady Usagi. I hope the council will not confuse you, or bore you." Gandalf replied with a small smile.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'm ready to learn all that I can about this crisis. All that Lady Galadriel told me is that if the free races of Middle Earth don't unite, it could be the destruction of us all."  
  
At that moment, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn entered the ring of chairs. Aragorn strode over to the last available seat, and Elladan and Elrohir sat behind Elrond's chair. Elrond sat slowly, and began to speak.  
  
"You have all been called here for one purpose. Some of you request council for strange happenings or visions, others come for a short rest inside well protected borders, and others come to help in the dark times ahead. All your questions will be answered at the council. Frodo, bring forth the Ring."  
  
Frodo nodded, and placed the Ring onto a raised pedestal, in plain view of all present at the council. As he turned, Boromir began to speak,  
  
"Pardon me, Lord Elrond, but is it not unusual for a woman to attend a council such as this?"  
  
"Boromir," Usagi began, struggling not to yell at him. "I am the envoy of Lothlorien, and therefore have the right to be here. If you wish to question Lady Galadriel's reasons for having me appear instead of an Elf, you may make complaints after we receive Elrond's council."  
  
"I will not listen to a mere woman!" Boromir sneered. "You must have a reason other than what you have named for being here." Several other men nodded.  
  
"Elrond, may I please have a moment to explain?" Usagi requested. Elrond nodded. "Boromir, although I am 'Just a Woman', as you so kindly put it, I am also Princess Serenity of the Kingdom of the Moon. If you wish to ask why I was sent, it is because I needed a 'vacation' from the world I was in, and the Lady Galadriel needed my help. She requested that I come to Rivendell and act as envoy for Lothlorien. She also requested that I seek Elrond's council on a matter that has greatly disturbed her.  
  
"So you see, just because I am a woman, does not give you merit to mock me. So, Lord Boromir," Usagi mocked him. "I suggest you shut up, sit down, and listen to the council that Elrond has to give before I lose my temper!!!"  
  
Boromir was too stunned to reply. So, he opted to make himself comfortable instead. Usagi turned to Elrond,  
  
"My pardons, Lord Elrond, for the amount of time I took. Your council is far more important than anything that I have said."  
  
With that, the council of Elrond began. Elrond described what had happened in the battle of the Last Alliance of men and Elves. Then, the story was passed onto Bilbo, who had the task of explaining how the Ring came into his possession. After that, Frodo spoke, in great detail, of all that had transpired since he left the Shire. Finally, Gandalf spoke of how deep Saruman's treachery truly ran. Once the wizard's treachery had been revealed, a heavy silence fell upon the men, dwarves, and Elves.  
  
"This Ring you speak of," Boromir began. "And the proofs that you have shown prove that this is the Ruling Ring. Why not use it against Sauron and Saruman? The people of Gondor can only defend against Mordor for so long without additional help. Let us take the Ring and use it!"  
  
"Have you heard nothing? The Ring cannot be mastered by anyone in this council. It responds to Sauron and Sauron alone! When Isildur took the Ring, evil was allowed to live on, for our hearts are easily corrupted. Do you wish to engulf Middle-earth in a second darkness because of one man's stupidity?" Aragorn asked heatedly.  
  
"Nay!" Boromir replied. "I only wish for the power to protect my people! What would a Ranger know of pride and the need to defend the innocent?"  
  
"This is not just a Ranger!" Legolas jumped in. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! He is an heir to the throne of Gondor, and an heir of Isildur. You owe him your allegiance!"  
  
"That's enough, Legolas." Aragorn stated in Sindarian. "Sit down, please."  
  
As Legolas sat down, Gimli cried,  
  
"Who will take the Ring to Mordor? You, Elf?" Gimli sneered.  
  
Legolas and several other Elves jumped up angrily. Soon, a heated argument was going between the Elves, men, and dwarves. Only Usagi and Frodo remained quiet. Sensing Frodo's discomfort, Usagi turned to him.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
Frodo stood, and walked up to the pedestal. "I will take it!" He cried, although no one heard him. "I will take the ring to Mordor! Though, I do not know the way."  
  
There was silence now. All arguing stopped, and Elrond stared at Frodo. Gandalf smiled slightly, and went to stand behind him.  
  
"No matter how long you must bear this burden, I will help you."  
  
Aragorn walked up to Frodo, and knelt. "You have my sword."  
  
"And my bow." Legolas stepped up.  
  
"And my axe!" Gimli cried. Legolas looked vaguely annoyed as Gimli stood beside him.  
  
Boromir looked at Frodo. "If this is truly the desire of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Don't forget us!" Sam, Merry, and Pippin cried as they jumped from their hidden hiding places.  
  
"Mister Frodo ain't going nowheres without me, sir!" Sam puffed out his chest.  
  
"And you'd have to tie us in sacks and drag us home!" Pippin and Merry chimed.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Very well. I pronounce you-"  
  
"Wait!" Usagi interjected. "If it's all right with everyone, I'd like to accompany them." Usagi's voice grew small.  
  
"It would be an honor to have you travel with us, Usagi." Frodo stated, making up the minds of everyone else. "You helped save Sam and I earlier, and we may need your help again."  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well, then." Elrond said testily. "I pronounce you the Fellowship of the Ring! Rest for today, and be prepared to leave at first light tomorrow."  
  
********  
  
I got another chapter out!!! Yay! Well, I'll hopefully have the next chapter soon. Sorry it's so short, but I thought that the council deserved a chapter of its own.  
  
Until next time! 


	4. Unto Moria We Come

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon. I just own my ideas!  
  
*********Here's the next chapter! Just to let you know, Legolas gets in trouble!!! Who would've thought???  
  
Chapter Three: The Journey Begins  
  
Usagi sighed as she helped Sam put the final pack onto Bill. Turning, she noticed that Elrond was coming her way.  
  
"Usagi," Elrond began. "Do not use anything like the arrows that kindle into red fire unless you absolutely must."  
  
"Elrond-sama," Usagi began. "I may be young, but, I'm not that stupid. Pray, forgive me for my harsh words. I shouldn't have used my powers so early on. Now, unless it's pertinent, you won't feel that power again."  
  
Satisfied, Elrond nodded. "I have some final words of advice for the Fellowship. Frodo, never put on the Ring for the Dark Lord's servants are drawn by the power it wields. Never let the Ring leave you, and let the Fellowship handle it only in dire need. Take heart and strength in each other. Though the Quest already seems shadowed, the smallest change can help save Middle-earth from being engulfed in a second darkness. May luck and the light of Elbereth, our brightest star, go with you." Elrond finished gravely.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality." Frodo replied quietly, turning to follow the others.  
  
As Usagi looked beck, Elladan and Elrohir stepped out from the shadows. Their ever-young faces were solemn and bleak. As they turned to follow Elrond, the rising moon caught their long, dark hair, and it seemed to emit a faint glow.  
  
Three days and nights had passed. The Fellowship had just reached the ruins of Hollin, (AN: Is that right?) and were resting until the sun completed her daily journey once more. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were working on improving the Hobbits swordsmanship, Aragorn and Gandalf were smoking pipes, Frodo and Sam were talking quietly and eating, Gimli stood alone, gazing at the mountain of Caradhras with longing, and Usagi and Legolas were talking about Elves and their differences with men. Suddenly, Legolas jumped up.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's just a spot of cloud." Gimli replied nonchalantly.  
  
"It's moving fast-" Aragorn was cut off.  
  
"And against the wind." Boromir stated.  
  
"Crebain! Hide!" Legolas cried.  
  
Within moments, the campsite was thrown into pandemonium. Bags were carelessly tossed into some brambles, the fire was extinguished, and everyone quickly hid themselves under the brambles and brush. Usagi ended up having to lie next to Legolas. As the crebain flew over, Legolas gently kissed Usagi's lips. As soon as the crebain were out of sight, everyone emerged from their hiding places.  
  
"Usagi, beggin' your pardon, but what's wrong?" Sam inquired.  
  
Instead of replying, Usagi turned and slapped Legolas as hard as she could. "Don't do anything like that again!" Her voice shook with anger.  
  
As she moved to retrieve the packs, Aragorn and Boromir exchanged a look. "What happened?"  
  
"That's none of your concern." Legolas snapped irately.  
  
Boromir looked taken aback. "Well, well, so Elves CAN show emotion. Who would've thought?"  
  
"The south pass is being watched." Gandalf interrupted the pending fight. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard. We must try the pass of Caradhras."  
  
"Gandalf," Gimli began. "My cousin, Balin, would give us a warm welcome. Why not go through the mines of Moria?"  
  
"Moria is only to be traveled as a last resort." Aragorn spoke, a glint of slight fear in his eyes.  
  
Gimli sighed. "Very well, then. Let's get moving."  
  
Two days had passed, and Usagi was still angry at Legolas. About what, the Fellowship had yet to find out. Usagi's breaths were coming in gasps because of the thin air on Caradhras. As she took a moment to regain her breath, Usagi felt rather than heard Frodo fall, and begin to slide back the way they'd come.  
  
"Frodo!" Usagi cried.  
  
Her worries were short-lived, however, as Frodo landed in a heap at Aragorn's legs. As he was helped up, Frodo realized one thing. The Ring wasn't inside his shirt anymore. Looking around frantically, Frodo saw Boromir gazing intently at it.  
  
"Amazing how there's so much trouble over so small a thing." He muttered to himself. "So small a thing…"  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn's sharp voice seemed to break Boromir out of a trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo."  
  
"As you wish. I care not..." Boromir murmured as he gave the Ring to Frodo and ruffled his hair.  
  
As Boromir picked up his shield, Aragorn's hand slowly released the hilt of his sword. Only Usagi saw this gesture. Her eyes caught Aragorn, and a look of understanding passed between them. Smiling slightly, she turned, and followed the others.  
  
The blizzard was slowly killing them of hypothermia. As Usagi truged forward, occasionally aided by Legolas, she tried to look around. The snowflakes were blinding, and she could only see a few feet ahead. Usagi, miraculously, was very nearly able to walk on the snow, as Legolas did. So, she was in front of Gandalf.  
  
Suddenly, a crack of blue lightning hit the mountain. Looking upwards, Usagi saw that it was an avalanche. As she looked up in surprise, Legolas pushed both her and Gandalf out of the way. As they were buried in a multitude of snow, the snow seemed to stop falling. As the snow began to slow once more, there was a sudden movement, and Legolas popped out of the snow, and pulled Usagi up with him.  
  
There were several more movements, and Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf emerged. They helped the Hobbits out, and turned to aid Gimli. As it turned out, all were nearly frozen to death.  
  
"Aragorn, we must go back!" Gandalf cried.  
  
"No! I won't risk Moria, Gandalf!" Aragorn rebuked him.  
  
"Aragorn, we're all nearly frozen! What's wrong with Moria?" Gimli joined the argument.  
  
"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf stated heavily.  
  
"We will take the Mines." Frodo decided after several moments.  
  
"Very well." Aragorn sighed. "Let's get going before we all freeze to death."  
  
Aragorn and Boromir began to work their way back whence they came. Legolas turned to Gandalf, and spoke.  
  
"I go to find the sun!" With that said, Legolas ran lightly on the snow, and was soon out of sight.  
  
When Boromir and Aragorn returned, nearly half an hour later, Legolas accompanied them. "Gandalf!" He cried. "The sun is still making her journey across the fields! It was lucky that I returned when I did for there's a high drift that Aragorn and Boromir despaired of ever getting over. However, the drift thinned out a few yards from the wall, and the snow becomes shallow enough so the Halflings may walk with us."  
  
Gandalf nodded, and Aragorn and Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin. They trudged through the snow, and were back within minutes. As they led the way, the others followed until the snow was shallow enough that Frodo and Sam could walk.  
  
Nightfall had come, and the cries of Wargs smote the air. Aragorn built a fire, and Gandalf told the Hobbits to stand back to back around the fire. Suddenly, the Wargs attacked. Firing arrows left and right, Usagi and Legolas shot and wounded or killed many of the demonic wolves.  
  
As arrows continued to sing through the air, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir began to fight with their swords. Occasionally, Gandalf hit a Warg with his staff. Suddenly, the leader of a pack of Wargs appeared. As it leapt for Frodo, Legolas let his last arrow sing. It struck the Warg in the chest, and the assault was momentarily stemmed.  
  
Several tense hours passed, and as the moon began to pass towards the West, an attack began. During the reprieve, the Wargs had silently assembled around the fire, and the Fellowship was hemmed in. As if on a silent command, all the Wargs howled, and charged towards the fire.  
  
Within moments, everyone was busy, including the Hobbits. As Usagi hacked the head off of another Warg, Gandalf began to use a powerful spell to drive the vile creatures back.  
  
In the confines of her mind, Usagi was having a great debate. 'Should I activate my powers? Or will Gandalf get it under control? I can't easily forget what Elrond-sama said earlier. I'll wait until I have no other option.' Usagi decided.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the area. Gandalf had activated his great powers, and was using them to drive the Wargs back. As Usagi looked up, she was vaguely surprised to see that the sky was pale as the sun prepared to make her journey through another day.  
  
It was almost midday when they finally found the streambed that would lead them onto the gates of Moria. Gimli, who'd found them, had a happy gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Just you wait, Master Baggins!" Gimli cried. "And you shall know the true hospitality of the Dwarves! Malt beer, red meat off the bone, and grand feasts that go for hours on end!"  
  
Frodo nodded. "It sounds delightful, Gimli."  
  
Night had begun to fall, and the gates of Moria were just being revealed. Gandalf leaned back, and smiled happily with his handiwork. Legolas was examining the great trees that surrounded the gate as Gandalf read the inscriptions upon the door.  
  
"…They say, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs." Hi dictated.  
  
"What does it mean by 'speak friend and enter?'" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
"If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf replied with a smile. He began to try several different phrases, and after nearly half an hour, he threw his staff on the ground. "I have forgotten the password! Ah, wait! Mellon!"  
  
The doors slowly creaked open. Gandalf nodded in satisfaction. At that moment, a long tentacle wrapped around Frodo's leg, and he was dragged back with a cry.  
  
"Aragorn!" Sam cried as he hacked desperately at the tentacle.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Usagi and Legolas drew their swords or knocked their bows. Aragorn and Boromir began hacking at tentacles. Usagi and Legolas fired several arrows into Ulmo, the watcher in the water's, body.  
  
Aragorn finally got close enough to cut the tentacle that held Frodo. As Frodo fell, Boromir caught him, and the Fellowship ran towards the still open gates. Boromir set Frodo down, and Legolas ran after as rear guard.  
  
The beast wasn't done with them. It tried to get through the doors, but since it couldn't, it settled for collapsing them. As the dust cleared, Gandalf spoke,  
  
"We now have but one choice. To brave the long dark of Moria and hope our presence may go unknown until we reach the East Doors."  
  
With that said, the Fellowship set off, sticking close to Gandalf.  
  
********  
  
How was that? I was planning on ending it when Frodo was dragged back with a cry, but I thought that might be mean. See ya! 


	5. In the Dark Chasm

Here's Chapter Four!!! Well, I've decided to pick the pairing for myself, and it's NOT A LEGOLAS/USAGI!!!  
  
I want this fic to remain original, and I don't think I've ever seen these two together before.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Usagi looked around in fascination. She'd never been in any caves, and it was an exhilarating experience. As she looked upwards, she very nearly fell down a chasm. Letting out a squeak of surprise, Usagi windmilled, and Boromir caught her.  
  
"Lady, you should watch where you're going instead of admiring the ceiling." His breath was hot on her neck.  
  
Blushing slightly, Usagi nodded and turned. "Thank you, Boromir-san."  
  
Nodding, Boromir continued walking, gently pushing Usagi up in front of him. "I believe I'm rear guard for the time being."  
  
The next two hours were walked in silence, and when the Fellowship finally stopped for break, Usagi sat down with a plop. Sighing, she looked over to Sam who was setting up for dinner.  
  
"And here I was thinking I was bad..." She muttered.  
  
"Bad about what, Usagi?" Frodo inquired.  
  
"Eating! I look almost normal to you with your breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, and your two dinners! Frodo- san, where I come from, you eat more than I do, which would give many of my friends a heart attack!" Usagi teased lightly.  
  
"Well, at least I don't add all those –san's or whatever they are to peoples' names!" Frodo replied hotly. "What do they mean?"  
  
"Well," Usagi began. "When I address someone with the word –sama like Elrond-sama or Gandalf-sama, it's because they're wiser than I, and I have a great respect for them. –san is a term used to address someone older than you, an older relation, or a distant friend or classmate. –chan is used to address people your age or younger that are close to you, usually –chan is used for girls. –kun is for someone younger than you or a close guy friend. For instance, you'd call Sam, Sam-kun, because you're so close to him."  
  
"What does what you were calling Legolas mean, Usagi?" Boromir asked with interest.  
  
"Aya! I never should've said that out loud!" Usagi exclaimed before she sighed. "-baka basically means idiot or someone you're angry at."  
  
"So I've been dubbed the village idiot?" Legolas asked blandly. "What would you call Orcs?"  
  
"Let's see. I'd have to call them kusotares, onores, hentais or eechis. I can't decide which one." Usagi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Just to let you know, kusotare basically means bastard or jerk, hentai and eechi mean pervert, and onore is just a nasty thing to call anyone."  
  
"I'll call them onore!" Pippin decided. "So, Usagi, are you hungry?"  
  
"H-er, I mean yes!" Usagi chirped as she mentally slapped herself. "Arigato, Pippin-kun!"  
  
"No problem." Pippin replied. "Now then, about you insulting us Hobbits' eating habits. First of all, first breakfast is small, second breakfast is big, and elevensies are like brunch. Luncheon is large, and afternoon tea is just hot tea with a few slices of bread. Finally, our dinners may be large, but we wouldn't be Hobbits without big appetites!"  
  
"Yeah!" Merry chimed in. "Without us, the world wouldn't be as sunny a place!"  
  
Usagi giggled. "Thank you for the lesson on eating etiquette. If I ever journey to the Shire, I'll remember this."  
  
Boromir snorted into his plate, and quickly turned to talk to Gimli.  
  
It was just past midnight, and Usagi had just been woken for her watch. Sighing, she pulled her cloak tighter about her. 'There's something off with this place. I always feel nervous and like something's watching me. Gandalf-sama and Aragorn-san don't seem too happy to be here. Some awful thing must have happened to them...'  
  
Turning, Usagi started slightly. Boromir was standing silently beside her. "What are you doing?!" She hissed.  
  
Before she could reply, Boromir gently swooped down and kissed her hand. As he pulled up, he began to speak.  
  
"Forgive me for the way I acted towards you at the Council. I grew up without my mother or another woman to take care of me, so I don't know how to accept that women are ju-"  
  
Usagi placed two fingers to his lips. "I shouldn't have been as rude to you as I was. It was completely uncalled for, but, in the heat of the moment, I was just defending my honor. Friends?"  
  
"Friends." Boromir nodded, happy to be on good terms with her. "And maybe, something more?"  
  
Boromir gently kissed her hand again. Usagi blushed slightly, but didn't pull away.  
  
"Maybe." She whispered in reply.  
  
Two more days had gone by, and Usagi looked around herself in complete awe. They were inside a giant cavern with many pillars. Gimli looked around happily.  
  
"Here is where the true wealth of dwarves was found! Mithril!"  
  
"What's mithril?" Sam asked.  
  
"Mithril is a type of silver so light and beautiful and easy to craft that I can just imagine it flowing through my hands! Most of it has disappeared now, though. Thanks to those dratted Orcs!" Gimli finished vehemently.  
  
Suddenly, Gimli let out a cry and ran towards a room that had sunlight streaming into it. As the others followed, Legolas spoke softly to Aragorn.  
  
"We cannot linger." Aragorn nodded in agreement, then looked to Gimli. The dwarf was kneeling in front of what looked to be a tomb, and sobbing, tears streaming into his long reddish-brown beard.  
  
"It's as I feared." Gandalf spoke. "Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria."  
  
Gandalf sighed, and bent over an old skeleton holding a book. As he began to leaf through it, his face became more grave and sad. "...We cannot get out. Drums in the deep. They are coming...' Here, the writing just stops."  
  
Suddenly, there seemed to be a deep drum, pounding, foretelling the doom of the Fellowship. Boromir ran to the door, and barely missed being hit by four Orc and Goblin arrows. Pulling back, and turning to Aragorn, he spoke,  
  
"They have a cave troll!" Barring the door, and readying themselves, Gimli cried,  
  
"There is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath! Let them come!"  
  
Legolas let an arrow sing, and an Orc fell backwards screaming. As another arrow flew, the door was broken by the cave troll. It seemed as though the cave troll was trying to decide who to attack first. As it swung its club at Sam, he dove beneath the cave troll's legs. Popping up, he grabbed a frying pan and hit two Orcs in the head.  
  
"I think I'm gettin' the hang of this!"  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and Usagi were killing Orcs right and left with slender, long knives. As the cave troll lashed out, Usagi fell to the floor. Getting up again, she saw the troll was busier trying to kill Legolas than trying to kill her. Breathing a short-lived sigh of relief, Usagi was accosted by three Orcs.  
  
As she ducked and stabbed an Orc, Usagi looked up in mild shock. The cave troll was writing around with an arrow sticking out of its head. Legolas turned to her, and said,  
  
"This is great fun, is it not?"  
  
Usagi groaned and turned to another Orc. Suddenly, time seemed to slow. The cave troll had set its sights on Frodo and was very near to successfully killing him. Before the cave troll could catch Frodo, Aragorn stabbed it with a spear. But, Aragorn was thrown into a wall by the troll, and lay stunned for several moments.  
  
Acting quickly, Usagi kicked the troll as hard as she could and yelled at it. Its interests changed, the Orc went after Usagi.  
  
"Frodo! Get the hell outta there!" Usagi nearly screamed as she dodged another blow.  
  
However, the troll threw out its other hand and hit Usagi so hard that she flew into a wall. Groaning, and rolling over, Usagi spit up some blood. Looking up, she saw Legolas firing an arrow into the troll's brain. As it fell, Boromir and Sam rushed over to her.  
  
"Usagi! Are you all right?" Sam asked frantically.  
  
Boromir shook his head and picked her up. However, Usagi had other things in mind. "Let me go. I'm quite all right."  
  
Boromir accidentally dropped Usagi in shock. She landed on a pile of rocks from her free ride into the wall. Glaring up at him, Usagi stood slowly.  
  
"Thank you, Boromir-san for dropping me! I think we should get going though."  
  
Running after the others, Gandalf looked at her in amazement. "Child, you shouldn't be able to run, let alone walk after an injury like that!"  
  
"Back home, this is nothing." Usagi muttered as she turned.  
  
They'd been fenced in by Orcs. Suddenly, a red fire lit the hall. Gandalf and Legolas looked up in fear.  
  
"A Balrog." Gandalf muttered. "This foe is beyond you. Run!"  
  
********  
  
How was that??? I hope it was okay! See you later! 


	6. Unabated Woe

Here's another chapter! I just seem to have more and more ideas! BTW, you should read RxiVixi aka Vixen's new fic about LOTR! I have no idea if it's a crossover, or if the name is coincidence but it's a kick butt story!  
  
Chapter Five: Saying Goodbye  
  
Usagi panted slightly as she ran. The blow from the cave troll had taken a lot more out of her than she cared to admit. Slowing slightly, Usagi gasped,  
  
"Gandalf-sama, excuse me for asking, but, what's a Balrog?"  
  
"A demon of the underworld." Gandalf replied shortly. Usagi nodded, satisfied.  
  
Quite suddenly, Boromir cried out. As he began to fall forwards, Legolas caught him. Nodding in thanks, Boromir followed Aragorn down another set of steps. The only problem was, there was a large gap in those steps. Legolas jumped across the chasm, and turned to the others.  
  
"Come on! It's not that far!" Legolas encouraged.  
  
Gandalf nodded, and threw himself at Legolas. Once he was steady on the other side, Boromir, with Merry and Pippin tucked under his arms, jumped across the chasm. As Aragorn threw Sam over, Usagi looked up.  
  
With a cry, she reeled backwards just as an arrow bounced off of the stair. Turning, she returned fire for several moments. However, she stopped moving as the staircase began to fall to the side. Grunting, Usagi used Frodo as a slight balance. Leaning forward as Aragorn instructed, the stairs they were on collided with the others.  
  
Usagi was thrown into Gandalf, Aragorn to Legolas, and Frodo to Boromir. Sighing in relief, they continued to run to the bridge.  
  
"Aragorn, lead them on!" Gandalf cried.  
  
Aragorn slowed slightly. He knew that Gandalf was planning on fighting the Balrog. As he turned to Gandalf, Usagi pulled him forward.  
  
"We'll need your help soon. Gandalf has this under control for now, Aragorn-san."  
  
Aragorn nodded. They'd reached the bridge. As Boromir and Usagi ran onto the far side, Gandalf stopped. Turning, his staff began to glow. A fierce red light materialized into the Balrog, and the others drew back in revulsion.  
  
"You shall not pass!" He cried. "I am wielder of the secret flame of Anor, and you shall not pass!"  
  
The Balrog struck out. Gandalf used Glamdring, his sword, to parry the blow. As Gandalf slammed his staff into the bridge, the Balrog drew back, as if struck. Regaining its courage, the Balrog took a step onto the Bridge of Khazad-dum. The bridge crumbled beneath it, and it began to fall. Gandalf sighed in relief, and turned.  
  
A whip came flying from the chasm. "Gandalf-sama!" Usagi shrieked. "Behind you!"  
  
Gandalf turned in slight surprise, and his feet flew out from beneath him. Usagi ran forward. Boromir pulled Frodo back with a cry. Legolas fired an arrow at an Orc. Time seemed to slow. Usagi began to glow, and cried slowly,  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
  
A chain of light flew from her hands to no avail. Gandalf seemed to smile in grim triumph. "Fly you fools!"  
  
Aragorn was dragging Usagi backwards. There were screams coming from Frodo as he was carried out of Moria by Boromir. Time resumed its normal flow, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
Merry and Pippin lay comforting each other. Boromir was restraining Gimli from running back into the Mines. Sam lay alone, and Legolas and Aragorn stood silently in different positions. Frodo was moving away from the others, and Usagi lay, sobbing not far from Sam, her sun-kissed blonde hair splayed about her petite form.  
  
"Legolas, Boromir. Get them up." Aragorn ordered quietly.  
  
"Give them a moment!" Boromir nearly screamed.  
  
"By nightfall, these hills will be swimming in Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lorien. Get them up!"  
  
As they hoisted the other to their feet, Usagi waved Boromir off. "Leave me! I cannot go further!"  
  
Boromir sighed and turned. However, Legolas had a different plan. Bending down, he picked her up princess style. Usagi shrieked slightly and struggled to free herself of his grasp.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Lady, I believe the people of Lorien will be saddened if one of the fairest among them does not return." Legolas replied calmly. "Now, can you walk, or must I carry you?"  
  
"I'm not moving!" Usagi hiccuped. "Leave me in peace! I have no more purpose!"  
  
"Legolas, just carry her." Aragorn stated, exasperated. "This is why I didn't want her to come. Some women are too emotional."  
  
Instead of retorting, Usagi's breathing deepened. Looking down, Legolas realized she'd fallen asleep.  
  
"She took quite a beating with the cave troll." Legolas pointed out as they began to walk. "Plus she had last watch last night. She must be fatigued."  
  
Gimli nodded and shouldered his pack as well as Usagi's.  
  
Two hours had passed, and Aragorn had just finished tending to Sam and Frodo. Turning, he shook Usagi awake. What he didn't expect was for Usagi to punch him in the face. Falling onto his butt, he glared at her slumbering form.  
  
"Do we have any cold water?" He asked casually.  
  
Merry nodded, eager to lighten the mood. "Here, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn nodded his thanks, and uncapped the skin of water. Then, he slowly poured the water onto Usagi's clothing. She shot up, eyes wild with fear. Everyone else was laughing, at the expense of an extremely confused bunny.  
  
"What did you do that for?!"  
  
"What did you punch me for?" Aragorn retorted quietly.  
  
"It's not my fault you were trying to wake me up, Baka!" Usagi cried indignantly.  
  
"Take off your shirt." Aragorn ordered sternly.  
  
"Nani?! Hentai bakayaro!" Usagi shrieked as her hand flew to slap him. Aragorn's hand intercepted the slap, and caught her wrists.  
  
"Pray, not like that. I need to tend all the wounds you received from the cave troll. I simply wish to help you." He tried explaining, but she was rambling in a mixture of several languages.  
  
From the languages he understood, Aragorn gathered she wasn't very happy at the prospect of being healed by him. Usagi stood, and snatched up her cloak.  
  
"I'll be fine until we get to Lothlorien." Was her crisp reply. "And, Merry and Pippin, this is war."  
  
Merry and Pippin gulped nervously. During their stay at Rivendell, they'd seen Usagi play a few pranks, and she'd actually managed to anger Elrond with her antics. That NEVER happened with Elves unless they had good reason to be angry. Nodding, they followed Gimli and Aragorn.  
  
Walking into the forest, Legolas grinned goofily. "Alas, alas! If only we had come in the spring!"  
  
Usagi sighed sadly. 'This reminds me of the woods where minna-chan and I went camping. How are they doing? Do they even realize that I'm gone?' Banishing those thoughts from her head, Usagi tuned back into the current conversation.  
  
Legolas was speaking about the creek they'd just crossed. Apparently, it was the Nimrodel, of which was sung about by many Elves today. As he sang, Usagi sighed softly, and closed her eyes. Thinking about all that had happened, Usagi began to speak once Legolas had finished his song.  
  
"Legolas, sorry I slapped you. It was uncalled for. Aragorn, I think you now know not to try and wake me up like that, and I'm sorry for burdening you. Please forgive me."  
  
"The slap was well deserved." Legolas replied.  
  
"I've learned a valuable lesson on how to awaken a fair maiden such as yourself." Aragorn graciously replied.  
  
"And you don't burden us!" Everyone cried at the same moment.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly at them. "Arigato, minna-chan." Turning, she began to walk towards a path that led into Lorien. "Pray, hurry! Orcs will come soon, and I believe the next talan is two furlongs from here!"  
  
"Stay close, Master Baggins!" Gimli muttered. "They say these woods are enchanted by a powerful sorcress! Fear not! I've got the eyes and ears of a hawk!"  
  
Gimli turned slightly, and an arrow was suddenly pointed at him.  
  
"A dwarf breathes so loud, we could've shot him in the dark." An Elf stepped from the shadows. "But fear not! Estel, Legolas, and the Lady Serenity have the Lady Galadriel's favor. Come, young Halflings! You shall sleep on the talan with my brothers and I. There is a larger talan in another tree that the rest of you can use. Be grateful, dwarf. For since the second age, none of your kindred have seen the paths to Caras Galadon. Take rest, and heal from your travels."  
  
Usagi, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all sleeping deeply. As Pippin snored lightly, Frodo sighed. 'I wish the Ring had never come to me.'  
  
"What's that?" He muttered to himself, interrupting his thoughts. "I don't think it's Haldir."  
  
Frodo looked down, and saw something he wished he'd never see again. Gollum. Before Frodo could cry out, the vile creature suddenly leapt away from the trees and ran. Moments later, Haldir lightly pulled himself up into the talan.  
  
"What was that? I would've mistaken it for a Hobbit but for the fact that it climbed faster than a Hobbit could possibly climb."  
  
"It was Gollum." Frodo replied, shivering.  
  
"Rest now." Haldir encouraged. "The sun has only three hours ere she rises for her journey once more."  
  
***************  
  
How was it??? Just to let you know, I'll take ANY help for To Defend the Innocent. Usagi's Secret, well, that's a work in progress.  
  
**Also! I'm trying to use more words that would've been used in medieval and ancient times, so if you have any questions, e-mail me! 


	7. Gaining Knowledge, Losing Faith

One Ring to Bring Them All Chapter Six  
  
Usagi looked upon the fields with sad eyes. Her heart was still heavy with the death of Gandalf. Sighing, she turned to Aragorn. She was just in time to catch his murmured phrase.  
  
"Aragorn?" She questioned quietly. "Why do you love Arwen?"  
  
Aragorn regarded Usagi curiously. "Pray, why do you ask, Lady?"  
  
"I want to know what causes you to love her, even though she'll live forever, and you won't." Usagi replied. "Plus, I want to know why you love someone."  
  
"I love Arwen because of so many things." Aragorn stated. " I love her because of her beauty, both spiritual and physical. I love her because of her joy at watching sunsets and rises, even after two thousand years. I love her more than words could ever say, and I cannot even try to place the rest of my feelings into words."  
  
Turning, and walking away, Usagi didn't allow him to see the sudden pain that marred her features. Sitting down and burying her face in her arms, Usagi's silent tears fell. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you mourn so over what Aragorn said?" Legolas murmured.  
  
"I mourn because I thought I loved, and my heart was broken." Usagi whispered brokenly. "I thought I was in love with a man named Mamoru, but as it turned out, he was only using me as an excuse to get closer to my best friend. Before this Quest began, I found out that he had been cheating on me with my best friend, Rei, for almost two years."  
  
"What is cheating?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Unfaithful." Usagi supplied. "He told me the only reason he pretended to like me was because of my looks. He wanted to have a relationship with someone more mature than I am."  
  
The bitterness in Usagi's voice shocked Legolas. Here he was, assuming she was an innocent girl with few problems, when she'd gone through more in matters of the heart than he ever had.  
  
"Usagi, excuse me for asking, but, how old are you?"  
  
"I turned 21 a month ago. Why do you ask?" Usagi replied automatically.  
  
"You mean you had a birthday almost one month ago, while we were traveling?" Legolas choked slightly. "Twenty-one is one of the most important ages of you humans! Why did you not tell us?"  
  
Usagi stared at him in surprise. "I did not tell you because I felt it unimportant to celebrate any birthdays on this Quest. If we fail, then all happiness will stop!"  
  
Aragorn, who'd walked up to them, smiled at her passionate response. "Lady," He began. "When we arrive at Caras Galadon, we must give a suitable party. Legolas is right. Twenty-one is an important year. We will be continuing soon."  
  
Usagi nodded in response before she turned to Legolas. "Legolas, do you think you could teach me how to write Elvish? I can speak it well, but I'd like to be able to write it."  
  
Legolas nodded in acceptance. "If it is what you wish to do."  
  
Usagi nodded happily. Legolas shook his head lightly and stood. As he turned to help Usagi up, he accidentally pulled on her arm too hard. She landed in his arms, and both blushed profusely. Those who saw this happen, snorted. Gimli gwuaffed loudly.  
  
"So, an elf can fall from grace!"  
  
Legolas glared at Gimli. "And dwarves-"  
  
He was silenced by a look from Usagi. Sighing, she turned to follow Haldir. 'When will they ever learn? If they don't unite now, all of Middle Earth could be destroyed! Men are such idiots!'  
  
****  
  
Usagi tossed and turned. It seemed that a dark aura had entered the area in which they were sleeping, and she unconsciously shivered as it passed by her. She turned, and there, she saw something she hoped to never see again.  
  
A vision of her senshi being tortured by a youma as they fought to save the innocent people of Earth. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the senshi.  
  
(VISION)  
  
"SAILOR SENSHI!!!" A woman suddenly appeared. "YOU MUST PROTECT THIS WORLD UNTIL THE TSUKI NO HIME CAN RETURN TO YOU!! PLEASE, DO NOT LET THIS WORLD FALL FROM THE GRACE OF THE GODS! YOUR PRINCESS IS FIGHTING TO SAVE A UNIVERSE. PLEASE, DO NOT BE ANGRY FOR MY ALLOWING HER TO PASS INTO THIS WORLD, BUT, I SENSE THAT SHE IS OUR LAST HOPE. PLEASE, ALLOW HER TO HAVE A HOME TO RETURN TO!!!"  
  
The woman's face and voice faded away, and with it, the youma died and turned to dust. The senshi turned to one another, and spoke, quietly.  
  
"We must defend this world for Usagi-chan!" Sailor Mercury cried. "She must have a home to return to, and so must we! We'll fight to defend Earth!"  
  
"Hai!" Sailor Venus cried. "We won't let her down! We let her down by not defending her from Mamoru! It won't happen again!"  
  
"Koneko will be glad to know we have finally put aside our differences and united." Sailor Uranus spoke. "If only this had happened sooner. Senshi, we must protect her and offer any spiritual support we can!"  
  
"HAI!" All the senshi cried.  
  
(END VISION)  
  
"Watashi no Senshi." Usagi moaned softly. "Akiramenai! Akiramen..."  
  
Within moments, she was back in a deep sleep. Aragorn looked at her in deep thought. He started as Legolas sat down next to him.  
  
"What is it about her, Aragorn?" Legolas spoke softly. "I feel that I must protect her, but that she is protecting us all in a way we cannot begin to fathom. I want to know what this feeling is!"  
  
"Legolas, she is protecting us all. She is nurturing the wounds that our souls have suffered and is offering us her heart and soul, wanting nothing in return. The feeling is one of love; love for something so pure that not even darkness itself could defile it. If you feel that you need know any more, ask the Lady Galadriel. She is after all, the one who brought Usagi here." Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas nodded thoughtfully and turned to the stars.  
  
****  
  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam all gaped in awe at the huge talans that made up the city of Caras Galadon. If they hadn't all seen the same thing, they never would've believed it.  
  
"Well, this is an eye opener, no mistake!" Sam murmured, breaking the silence. "Master Frodo, what do you think of this place?"  
  
"I do not yet know, Sam." Frodo replied quietly.  
  
"This way." Haldir spoke. "The Lady and Lord of the Wood will see you now."  
  
****  
  
The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stepped slowly from their thrones. Both shone of a white light that was akin to the light of Elbereth, their brightest star. As Galadriel opened her eyes, Aragorn bowed his head respectfully. Celeborn began to speak.  
  
"Nine there are here, yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to hold counsel with him." It was not a question but a statement.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow." Lady Galadriel spoke, having read the mind of Aragorn. "Alas that this should happen before Estel has claimed the throne of Gondor. O Mithrandir, why have you gone into the shadows from which none emerge? This has not yet been revealed to me. Rest now, and regain your strength. Usagi, I wish to speak with you as soon as you have eaten a meal and your wounds have been attended to."  
  
Usagi nodded as she turned. "Aragorn, who is Estel?"  
  
"It is my Elvish name." He replied softly. "It means hope."  
  
****  
  
Usagi followed Haldir down into a grove of trees. Stopping, she thanked him, and turned right. When Usagi reached her destination, she curtseyed to Galadriel.  
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
"Do not curtsey to me, Princess, for I am not truly a Queen, nor even a royal. The Elves and men refer to me as such because of legends. I wish to know many things."  
  
"What is it you wish to know?" Usagi murmured.  
  
"Did you receive a vision last night?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you for saving my friends."  
  
"It was the energy of your pure heart that saved them. Your mind has been almost constantly upon them. It was that that allowed me to help them."  
  
"Is there anything else you wish to know?" Usagi stifled a yawn.  
  
"Yes." Galadriel stood. "Usagi, your mother wished for me to tell you this, and although I do not understand what it means, you will:  
  
'From the darkness light hath been seen  
  
Do not refrain from hope  
  
Nor lose courage in the face of danger  
  
Mornie utulie, but with the help of thy kindred  
  
Thou shalt recover what was once lost  
  
Accursed stone yet tool of light  
  
The true darkness shall be revealed  
  
And be crushed by the holy light  
  
The maker of the cauldron shall reveal to all  
  
The true purpose of what once was, and what will come to pass  
  
Whence the darkness hath been defeated.'"  
  
"Usagi, do not let the darkness overwhelm you! Do not let this world fall from the grace of all!" Galadriel spoke passionately. "We need you!"  
  
Usagi nodded, a determined fire growing in her eyes. "I won't betray this world to Chaos. I can promise you that."  
  
With that, she whirled around, and walked back to the pavilions  
  
**************************  
  
How was it? I'm so sorry that it took forever, but school decided to dump work on me, and I've been having MAJOR writers block in all of my writing. But summer has begun, so the chapters should come out faster! See you later!! 


	8. A New Revelation

Hiyas! Ffn.net was down! That sucked! Anyways, here's the next chapter of One Ring to Bring Them All! I hope it's long enough! See ya!  
  
Just to let you know, there's going to be a dream sequence here!  
  
One Ring-Chapter Eight  
  
***Dream***  
  
Usagi looked around in slight surprise. She was in Lothlorien, but it looked younger, and different. 'Wh-where am I?' Suddenly, she saw a woman sit down on the bench near her. Usagi tried tapping her on the shoulder. The woman didn't move. Usagi gasped softly. 'Am I in the past?'  
  
The woman began to speak. "Galadriel, I fear for the safety of my people. If Queen Beryl manages to unite with Sauron, then all is ended. I am especially worried for Serenity. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Dearest sister," Galadriel stepped into the pale moonlight. "Perhaps it is time that we save both kingdoms."  
  
"But one of us will have to die!" Queen Serenity protested. "Celebrian is only 1,000!"  
  
"And Serenity is only 1,500!" Galadriel retorted. "You should be the one to live, my sister."  
  
"Let's ask the ginzuishou." Queen Serenity replied. "It will decide."  
  
"Very well then." Galadriel replied.  
  
Both women held their hands over a stone on a raised pedestal. The stone began to glow softly. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and then complete darkness. Slowly, the light of the moon returned. Usagi blinked several times.  
  
"It has chosen me." Queen Serenity's voice trembled slightly. "I will be the one to use the ginzuishou, and you will be the one to keep the Ring of the Adamant. Galadriel, when my daughter comes, tell her I love her for me, and give her this poem."  
  
Queen Serenity spoke softly, and Galadriel nodded. "Goodbye, my dear sister."  
  
Serenity nodded, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Im mel le. Namarie."  
  
With that, Queen Serenity disappeared in a flash of light. Galadriel crumpled to the ground, and began to sob.  
  
***End Dream***  
  
Usagi awoke with a start. Panting slightly, she looked around. From what she could tell, it was just after midnight. Lightly stepping around Frodo and Sam, Usagi walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge.  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
Usagi jumped slightly. "Lord Celeborn! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I regularly wander this place late at night. Pray, forgive me for startling you."  
  
"Think nothing of it." Usagi replied. "Excuse me for asking, but why did you stop to speak with me?"  
  
When Celeborn didn't respond, Usagi sighed and stood. As she turned, Celeborn spoke softly.  
  
"When Celebrian was born, I thought we couldn't possibly be more blessed. Then I met Serenity." Usagi moved back towards Celeborn. "She was like a ray of light to Galadriel. They were twins, and Galadriel was always the most melancholy of the two. Serenity met your father, Prince Saern of the Moon Kingdom, and they fell in love. Just fifteen years after they married, they had you. You were always so happy, and Celebrian was so reserved.  
  
"After 900 years, Sauron began his conquest of Earth, and a strange new force began to attack the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Beryl." Usagi whispered, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
Celeborn nodded. "Just before your 1,500th birthday, Galadriel and Serenity agreed that something must be done. So, they waited until Beryl chose to attack the Kingdom, and then Serenity used the power of the crystal to separate the dimensions, and she sealed Beryl and Metallia away in the process. However, the Kingdom had been destroyed during the battle. So, using the last of her energy, Serenity transported everyone in the Kingdom, you included, to be reborn. Galadriel nearly died from grief when she could no longer feel Serenity's energy.  
  
"But then, almost three millennia later, she felt a new power being born. That power was your power. She closely monitored you as you fought and gained strength, love, and trust. When she saw your heart being broken, she asked the Gods to send you here, and they said yes."  
  
"So here I am." Usagi filled in the blanks. "So does that mean that you're my Uncle? And the Lady Galadriel is my Aunt?"  
  
Celeborn nodded. "Yes."  
  
As Celeborn stood to leave, Usagi quietly cried, "Matte yo! Onegai."  
  
Celeborn turned, a look of curiosity on his face. "Yes?"  
  
"Was I supposed to hear words when I came here?"  
  
"What sort of words?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"Well, I can't remember as much now, but it went, 'ash nazg durbatuluk, ash n-'"  
  
"Speak no more of that foul language here!" Celeborn sharply interrupted. Calming down, he explained. "Those words are in the language of Mordor. Sauron inscribed those words onto the Ruling Ring when it was forged. In the common tongue, they read: One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie."  
  
Usagi gasped. "But why would I hear those words? Why then, and how?"  
  
"I do not know. Let these matters rest for the night and ask Galadriel about them in the morning. Sleep now." Celeborn softly commanded.  
  
Before Usagi could stand, Celeborn gently placed his hands upon her shoulder, and laid a soft kiss upon her brow. "May you rest in peace, throughout your long and perilous journey, my child. Im mel le."  
  
In return, Usagi gently hugged him. "And may the ginzuishou keep you safe in all your long years."  
  
Celeborn smiled softly and swiftly left the clearing. Usagi stayed by the fountain for a while longer. Stepping lightly around Frodo, Usagi made her way back to her bed. Long after she'd fallen into a dreamless sleep, Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a glance of curiosity and confusion.  
  
The next morning, when Usagi woke up, the sun was just rising. Stretching her sore limbs, she looked around. Frodo and Sam were kindling a fire for breakfast. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were lightly snoring. Boromir was just sitting up. Aragorn was looking out at the lake and the rising sun. Legolas was nowhere to be found.  
  
Frodo's voice drifted across the clearing. "No, no! Sam, don't char the sausages! They're terrible that way!"  
  
"Well, Mister Frodo, I happen to like my sausages slightly charred! I'll make sure that yours don't get charred, okay?"  
  
Frodo sighed in defeat. "Very well then. You win, Sam."  
  
Usagi giggled. "Morning Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, Boromir."  
  
"Good morning." They chorused. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I slept very well. What about you?" Usagi tipped her head.  
  
"Just fine." Aragorn spoke for them all. "Usagi..."  
  
"Lady Galadriel would like to speak with Usagi and Aragorn." Haldir interrupted. "Follow me."  
  
Usagi and Aragorn exchanged a glance. Why would Galadriel want to see both of them? After several minutes, they arrived in Galadriel's pavilion. She was speaking softly to someone. Usagi gasped with both shock and joy when she saw who it was. "Setsuna!!!"  
  
********** 


	9. Stepping on Toes

Hiyas! Here's the next chapter of One Ring to Bring Them All. I'm so happy!!! One of my fave authors put MY story in her favorite story list!!!

Anyway, here it is!

Chapter Eight

Aragorn stared curiously between Usagi and Setsuna. For some reason, Usagi had frozen, and looked like she'd seen a ghost. Clearing her throat, Galadriel began to speak.

"Long has it been since the guardian of time visited this realm. Tell me, my dear friend, how have you fared?"

"I have lived well." Setsuna replied. "I am here because I needed to speak with Usagi-hime and the Lord Aragorn."

"Don't call me hime." Usagi automatically ordered, coming out of her stupor. "It's so good to see you!"

Setsuna was tackled in a bear hug. Seeing that her face was turning blue, Aragorn gently pulled Usagi away from Setsuna. Apologizing, Usagi turned to Galadriel.

"You wished to speak with me, Lady?" 

Galadriel nodded. "Celeborn informed me that he told you something of great importance. I personally wish that he would have waited, but what can I do? I wished to wait until the feast tonight, but since Setsuna's here, I will set aside my feelings until later. She has just informed me that your senshi have dealt with Rei and Mamoru, but did not hurt them because they didn't want you to be saddened. I shall leave the rest to her."

Setsuna nodded in thanks. "Usagi-hime, I wish to inform you of several things that have changed the future. Lord Aragorn, I wish to give you advice now that Mithrandir has fallen into shadow. Usagi-hime, the future has been drastically altered. Unless you return to our world before the great freezing, it shall perish."

Usagi gasped. "How much longer is there until the freezing?"

"Because the Prince is no longer considered royal, the freezing will begin in three years. I wish that I didn't have to tell you this, but you MUST return. Once the freezing has begun, you can either stay and wait, or return here. It will be your choice."

Aragorn looked confused. "Excuse me for asking, but what is the freezing?"

"Their world shall be encased in ice for 1,000 years until the time is ripe for Serenity to reawaken the world and claim the throne. Once this happens, all dimensions will forever be at peace." Galadriel explained. "You are informed of this because you must protect Usagi. If you don't, everything is doomed."

"Usagi-hime," Setsuna nervously began. "Anything else I tell you, I do not wish for Lord Aragorn to know. Please forgive me, lord, but I have already bent the rules by telling you these things. Galadriel wishes to ask you a few more questions. Usagi-hime, please come with me."

********

Usagi sighed as she touched the water of the fountain. Setsuna looked at her, and began to speak.

"Usagi-hime, I wished to speak to you about who you have fallen in love with here."

Usagi looked up sharply. "I do not love anyone here, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna looked sadly at her. "Oh, but you do! Two of the members of the Fellowship! How will you choose whom you care more for? Either way, someone's heart shall be broken. You must decide swiftly! For I fear the days are numbered for one of the men you love. Usagi-hime, I will support you in any decision you make, but I beg of you, if he suffers mortally, do not fall into depression!!! Everything rests on your decisions right now."

"How can I choose between them?" Usagi hugged herself. "On one hand, he's so open and caring, but dangerous. And on the other, he's almost constantly aloof, but he still cares for me. I know it! Setsuna, please tell me what I should do!"

Setsuna sighed. "The only thing I am permitted to tell you is follow your heart, for it has never lead you astray. You've grown so much, Usagi-hime. Just remember that Aragorn, Galadriel, Celeborn, and I will always be here for you."

Setsuna gently hugged the crying girl. For several moments, Usagi cried with the pain of having to make such a choice, but Setsuna looked into her eyes, and said softly,

"So your heart has already chosen. Go." She gently urged. "Tell him."

Usagi nodded, and wiped her tears away. Turning, she smiled at Setsuna, and went off. Setsuna sighed. 'Gomen nasai, hime. You've made your choice, but he is doomed to die. Will the other give you comfort?'

**************

Usagi had been looking for him for nearly an hour. She had to tell him how she felt. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into Haldir. Apologizing, she continued to look for him. Haldir shook his head as she walked by. Suddenly, Usagi saw him. He was walking down the path that led to a small clearing. Running, Usagi caught up with him. He looked surprised to see her there. Smiling nervously, Usagi asked,

"Can I talk to you?" He nodded and they sat down on the edge of the clearing. "I know this is rather sudden, but did you mean what you said about us being more than friends?"

He slowly nodded, seeing where this was going. "Well, canwebemorethanfriends?"

"Could you please repeat that?" He requested. 

Blushing, she nodded. "I said, 'can we be more than friends?' I'll understand if you don't wish to be but-"

Usagi was cut off as his lips gently brushed over hers. Breathing deeply, she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I wish to be more than friends." He spoke softly. "I wish to be much more than that."

Usagi smiled softly. "Really?"

Instead of replying, his lips gently covered hers once more. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck. After several minutes, they stopped. Breathing heavily, he stood and offered a hand to help her up. As she stood, she whispered,

"Aishiteru."

Looking up, she noticed that it was getting dark. He looked up as well, and murmured,

"You should go. Otherwise, people will worry. I'll see you at the banquet tonight."

Usagi nodded and hugged him before she went back the way she'd come.

********

Galadriel and Setsuna smiled at the look of ecstasy on Usagi's face. Setsuna walked up to Usagi and waved her hand in front of Usagi's eyes. With a surprised cry, she fell backwards and landed on her bottom. Setsuna was giggling as she helped Usagi up.

"Usagi-hime, let's get you ready for the ball."

********

Usagi nervously tugged at her dress. 'I hope that I don't klutz out in this dress! Especially at a party for me. I would die of embarrassment. Well, here goes nothing.' Usagi walked into the clearing. Smiling, she sat next to Galadriel and Celeborn. Soon, the feast began. Finally, she started to relax. Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir were speaking quietly of urgent matters. Once the feast was done, Galadriel stood and clapped her hands together one time. 

"It is time to dance." She spoke softly. "Please enjoy this evening to the best of your ability, travelers."

The Fellowship, Usagi, and Setsuna nodded. Standing, Celeborn led the way to a large clearing. Once there, the elves either moved off to the side, or began to dance in the middle of the clearing. Celeborn gently tapped Usagi's shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Usagi did a short curtsy. "After all, you are my uncle. I apologize in advance for stepping on your toes. I'm terrible at dancing."

Celeborn simply led her further into the clearing. Gently wrapping an arm around her waist, he began to lead the waltz. After several minutes, Celeborn spoke.

"What do you think of Caras Galadon so far?"

"It's truly a beautiful place. This place isn't affected by the battles being fought on the very edge of its realm. I do have one question." Usagi paused. "How come I don't have pointy ears like all the other elves?"

Celeborn laughed lightly. "You do not have pointy ears because you are half-elven. Being half elven means that you are only part Elf and, in your case, part Lunarian. The Lunarian half takes predominance because you are the heir to the kingdom. Thus, you are immortal, but you do not share all the same physical characteristics of an Elf. Have I confused you?"

"No." Usagi replied. "I just never thought about it that way. Thank you for dancing with me, uncle."

"Think nothing of it." Celeborn replied. "Besides, you did not step on my feet, now did you?"

Usagi blushed. "I guess I didn't."

Aragorn came up to Usagi. "Lady, pray, allow me to dance with you?"

"Of course." Usagi replied, and was swept onto the dance floor. 

After dancing five waltzes with Aragorn, Usagi danced with Haldir. After Haldir, Usagi danced three dances with Legolas. Finally, Usagi began to dance with Boromir. As he led the dance, they spoke softly. After the song ended, they went to get something to drink. 

"So, you're the son of the steward of Gondor?" Boromir nodded. "And your younger brother is Faramir?" Another nod. "And your father's name is Denethor?"

Boromir nodded. "Now, it's your turn to tell me of your family."

"Well," Usagi began. "Galadriel and Celeborn are my aunt and uncle from the last life I lived. The kingdom I was princess of was destroyed, but when I return to my world, I will become the leader of that universe. In my world, I have a little brother named Shingo, and my parents are Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino. My cat's name is Luna. Do you wish to know more?"

Boromir nodded. "Alright. Some of my friends are: Naru-chan, Umino-san, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan, and Motoki-kun. They're my best friends, and Motoki-kun is like my older brother. His little sister, Unazaki-chan is also a friend of mine."

"You have a lot of friends. What is your world like?"

"Well, it's-"

"He does not need to know that, Usagi-hime." Setsuna stepped from the shadows. "That would influence the future. You know we can't do that. Boromir-san, I need to speak with Usagi." Boromir nodded and left the area.

Usagi frowned. "Sumimasen, but I thought he had a r-."

"Usagi-hime that is not what I wish to speak to you about." Setsuna interrupted. "You have chosen a new destiny that shall alter the fate of all dimensions. I only hope you chose well."

"Setsuna...."

"Usagi-hime, his days are numbered. What will you do when he is gone? Will the other comfort you in your time of grief?" That being said, Setsuna whirled around, and left Usagi to her thoughts.

***Meanwhile***

"Master, we are ready to leave." Lurtz, Saruman's uruk-hai leader spoke. "Do you have any special commands?"

"Yes." Saruman spoke. "One of the halflings has something of great value to me. I wish for them to be brought to me. UNSPOILED. There is also another. A girl is traveling with the Fellowship. I would like to meet her as well. UNSPOILED. Do you understand?" The uruk hissed in response. "Kill the others."

The Uruk nodded, and issued a command to the waiting Orcs. With hideous cries, they all ran, preparing to go shed the blood of any they could find. As soon as they were out of sight, Saruman laughed evilly.

"Soon, my princess, you shall be mine, and no one will stand between me and the conquering of Middle-Earth. I am waiting."

Nearly 200 miles away, a woman woke with a start.

************

How was it??? I hope you guys get who Usagi's with. But for all you Legolas fans, DON'T WORRY!!!! LOOK AT THE LAST THING SETSUNA SAID ONE MORE TIME, OKAY???? See you later!


	10. Goodbye to Lothlorien

Here's the next chapter of One Ring to Bring Them All!! I really hope you get who Usagi confessed her love to! Remember which member of the fellowship dies, and you know who!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***Chapter Nine***  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I felt a great evil stirring." The girl replied. "Boromir, I'm scared."  
  
"As long as we're here, we have no reason to live in fear. Usa, stay with me."  
  
Usagi nodded and laid back down. Sighing, Boromir wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
********  
  
Yawning, Boromir stretched. Seeing Aragorn up ahead, he ran to catch up. "Good morning, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn merely nodded.  
  
"I was wondering when we must leave Lothlorien. I can feel that the time is drawing near."  
  
"We shall leave tonight." Aragorn replied. "Frodo and Galadriel both agree."  
  
Boromir nodded. "Well, I must go. See you later."  
  
********  
  
"Setsuna, you said there was more you wished to tell me?" Usagi asked curiously. "What more could there be?"  
  
"Usagi-hime, I wish to send a message to your senshi to let them know that you're all right. If I don't, I think that Haruka-san and Makoto-san will have my head. What should I tell them?"  
  
Thoughtfully tapping her chin, Usagi began to speak. "Tell them that I miss them a lot, and not to worry because I'm in good hands." Usagi paused. "Don't tell them about my aunt and uncle or Boromir, ne? I'm sure Haruka- san would find a way to hunt him down and quiz him until she was satisfied."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "That sounds reasonable. Just to let you know, your parents think you're on a long trip to Fuji-san with me. I hope everything turns out for the best. I'll see you later, Usagi-hime. Ja." With that, Setsuna disappeared.  
  
"Lady Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, Haldir?" Usagi turned with a sigh. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You need to come down to the haven so you can leave with the others."  
  
Usagi sadly nodded. Haldir turned and led the way down towards the havens. When they arrived, the other members of the fellowship had already assembled. Picking which canoes they'd travel down the great river in, they made ready to leave. As the Elves pushed the canoes into the river, their cries of farewell rang throughout the air. Paddling towards the main river, a great swan came upon them. Celeborn sat upon a great chair, and behind him, stood the lady Galadriel.  
  
"Travelers, please stop and eat a meal with us." Celeborn requested.  
  
The boats were led to a small harbor, and there, a small parting feast had been prepared. After they had eaten and drunk, Celeborn began to advise them of the best route to take. He spoke of many things, including the danger of Emyn Muil and of the best route that they might take to reach Minas Tirith, the city of Boromir's birth. After Celeborn had sat back down, Galadriel stood.  
  
"Now 'tis the time to drink from the cup of farewell." She said. Bringing the cup to each of the fellowship, she bade them to drink in farewell. But after they'd all drank from the cup, she commanded them to sit once more.  
  
"We have drunk from the cup of parting, and now the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought gifts in my ship which the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim now offer so you shall never forget Lothlorien."  
  
To Aragorn, she gave a sheath made to fit his sword. It was overlaid with flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were Elven runes formed with many small gems and the name Anduril and the lineage of the sword. She then presented to him the Elfstone that Arwen had bade be given to him at the correct time. As Aragorn spoke his thanks, she turned to Boromir.  
  
To him she gave a belt of gold; and to Merry and Pippin she gave small silver belts. To Legolas she gave a bow of the Galadhrim. To Sam, she gave a box with a silver rune for 'G' upon it.  
  
"This rune stands for Galadriel, or for garden in your language. In this box there is earth from my orchard. It shant defend you from evil, or keep you on your road, but when you see your home at last, perhaps it shall reward you."  
  
Sam went red in the ears and murmured his thanks. Turning to Gimli, Galadriel spoke.  
  
"And what would a dwarf desire of me?"  
  
"None, Lady." Gimli replied. "It is enough for me to have laid eyes upon the lady of the woods of Lorien and to have heard her gentle words."  
  
"Did you hear that?" she cried to all around her. "None shall say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli, son of Gloin, you desire something? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift."  
  
Stammering, Gimli bowed low. "I desire nothing, unless it might be-nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift, but you commanded me to name my desire."  
  
Many elves murmured with astonishment, while Galadriel just smiled softly. Unbraiding some of her hair, she cut three strands of her hair, and gave them to Gimli. Too overcome with emotion, Gimli bowed, his eyes filled with tears of gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, Lady. This shall forever be an heirloom of my house, and all shall know of the beauty of the Lady of the Galadhrim!"  
  
Galadriel turned. "And what to give to you, Usagi? You who are the heir of a long forgotten kingdom. What more could you desire?"  
  
"Lady, I ask nothing of you, but, I know that like Gimli, you shall ask me for my heart's desire." Usagi spoke boldly. "But here, I have found my heart's desire. The only thing I could ever ask of you would be that which my mother entrusted to your care so long ago."  
  
"So be it." Galadriel smiled. "The sword that my dear sister left me shall be given to the true heir. May it protect you in the coming darkness."  
  
A sheathed sword was given to Galadriel. Taking the sword out of the sheath, many gasped in awe. Before them was a sword that seemed to flicker with a fire from within. It was almost completely clear, but on it, in the faintest of silver, were Elvish runes telling the tale of the fall of the Moon Kingdom. The hilt was of the same faint silver that the writing was in. Galadriel motioned for Usagi to come forward.  
  
Taking the sword, Usagi bowed. "Thank you, my dear Aunt and Uncle for keeping this safe for so long."  
  
Galadriel smiled sadly. "I wish to bestow one more gift upon you. It was also your mother's."  
  
A silver tunic, a pair of matching leggings, knee-high boots, and a deep green cloak was given to her. All were surprisingly light. Galadriel smiled and offered a brief explanation.  
  
"They may look thin but they shall protect you from the fiercest cold and keep you cool under the hottest sun." Usagi bowed deeply in gratitude.  
  
"And you, Ring-bearer." She said, turning to Frodo. "I come to you last, you who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this." She held up a small crystal phial. "In this phial is caught the light of Earendil, our brightest star. May it be a light in dark places, when all others go out."  
  
********  
  
Bidding their final farewells, the Fellowship climbed into their canoes once more. Setting off towards the river Anduin, the mood was very somber. Looking back, Frodo saw Galadriel raise her hand in parting. Turning back around, he sat quietly as Aragorn slowly paddled the canoe.  
  
********  
  
How was it? I hope you like it!!! Please review! I'm almost up to 100 reviews!!! Until next time! 


	11. The Death of Boromir

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a month and a half, but I started school, and wasn't expecting to be swamped w/homework. Well, here's the next chapter of One Ring.  
  
Now then, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Ten *******  
  
Usagi stirred from her position in front of Legolas. Wondering what had disturbed her sleep, she looked upward. Two huge pillars of stone carved in the shape of men loomed before her. Letting out a frightened squeak, Usagi nearly toppled out of the boat. Thankfully, Legolas caught her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Fear not." He whispered softly. "These are the guardians of Gondor. They are the Argonath. The one on the left is Isildur and on the right is his brother, Anarion. They guard the northern borders against any unwelcome foes. We are now in the land of Gondor."  
  
Usagi nodded in understanding. 'So these are Aragorn's ancestors?'  
  
As they slid by the feet of the statues, Usagi felt a warmth enter her heart. Little did she know, that in the boat ahead of her, Boromir was having the same thoughts.  
  
*******  
  
As the boats slid to a stop on the bank of the river, Legolas looked worriedly at Boromir. He was clutching the sides of his boat. Turning, he exchanged a look with Aragorn. Much to his surprise, when he turned around once more, Usagi was helping Boromir to stand. Murmuring quietly, Boromir nodded.  
  
Standing on his own, he turned to grab his pack and shield. Looking to Aragorn and Legolas, he smiled wanly.  
  
"We have now reached the point where our boats will be useless. Will you come with me to my city, or will you go over Emyn Muil? We must make haste and choose quickly. For I fear that time grows thin." Boromir sat down.  
  
"I will follow Frodo wherever he chooses to go. If he chooses to go to the white city, then so be it." Aragorn stated resolutely.  
  
"We'll go with Frodo, too!" Merry, Pippin, and Sam cried as one.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." Gimli grumbled, turning away. "Just pick a way."  
  
"I think that we should go over Emyn Muil." Legolas spoke softly. "The Dark Lord would never expect us to go that way, and although it's a harder journey, it's safer from prying eyes."  
  
All eyes turned to Usagi. Sighing, she stood. "My head tells me to go to Minas Tirith, yet, my heart tells me to follow Frodo. I shall go wherever he wishes to go, even if it is without some members of the Fellowship."  
  
At this, Boromir looked slightly put out. "Frodo? What will you decide?"  
  
Frodo sighed, "Give me an hour to think."  
  
Aragorn nodded in understanding. "Just don't travel out of shouting distance."  
  
********  
  
Frodo sighed and continued his wanderings. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Whirling around, he felt little relief that Boromir was standing behind him. Turning to go, he was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
  
"Frodo.why must we destroy this power?" Boromir spoke softly. "Why can't we learn to control its evils? Come with me to my city! My father is a very wise man who will know how to harness the powers of the ring!"  
  
Frodo glared at Boromir. "And why would you want to use it? Elrond told me to never let you see it unless it was absolutely necessary. Why would I go against him?"  
  
"Just give me the ring!" Boromir seethed. "I wish only for the power to protect my people!"  
  
"The ring cannot give you that!" Frodo cried. "Now leave me! I-"  
  
"FOOL!!!" Boromir tackled Frodo to the ground.  
  
********  
  
Usagi sat up with a cry. Looking frantically around, she noticed that Boromir and Frodo were gone. 'Boromir! You must calm your heart!'  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" Legolas was shaking her shoulders. "What is wrong?"  
  
"B.Boromir-chan wa doko?" She asked weakly, slipping back into Japanese.  
  
"Where is he?" Legolas muttered to himself. "And where's Frodo?"  
  
"Boromir is with Frodo." Usagi stated distantly. "And he will be killed for his crimes."  
  
"What?!" Legolas reeled back. "What do you mean? What crimes? Answer me, Usagi!"  
  
"He's trying to take the ring. I can feel it. Something has taken his mind." Usagi whispered, tears beginning to fall. "He will be killed before the sun sets."  
  
"We must find them both! Quickly!" Aragorn snapped. "Merry, Pippin, no! We need to protect you! This isn't working! We must stay together! Legolas, take Usagi. Sam, come with me. Gimli, go after Merry and Pippin!"  
  
********  
  
Boromir had tried to take the ring, and he'd failed. Frodo sat upon the seat of seeing, breathing quickly. 'Why? Why now? I wish the ring had never come to me.' Looking to the east, Frodo felt as though he was glued in place. A great shadow loomed up, and came towards him. Crying out, he hid in a corner of the seat. Realizing that he had the barest moment, he wrenched the ring off of his finger. The shadow just barely passed him by.  
  
Steeling himself, he made his decision. 'I must go to Mordor alone. Not even Sam can come.' Turning, he sprinted down the path, placing the ring on his finger.  
  
********  
  
The cries of Orcs grew increasingly louder. Legolas dragged Usagi towards where the fighting was the most intense. Seeing an Orc sneaking up on Aragorn, he released her arm to fire and arrow. Looking up, Aragorn gave a quick nod of thanks before he was accosted once more.  
  
"Usagi! You must try to find Frodo! We'll hold the Orcs off for as long as we can!" He cried, firing arrow after arrow. "Usagi?"  
  
Turning, he noticed that Usagi had already begun to sprint away.  
  
********  
  
'I have to find him. It's my duty to protect him. Frodo, where are you?' She wondered, leaping over a large log. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the fifty Orcs running at her until it was almost too late. Shrieking, she dodged the vile blade, and drew her own.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" Her cry went unanswered for nearly three minutes.  
  
During this time, Usagi continued to dodge and block the blows as well as she could. Grunting in pain, she fell to her knee. A shadow loomed before her. Looking up, she saw the grinning face of one of the many Orcs. Lifting its sword, it began to swing the killing blow. Closing her eyes, Usagi waited for death to come. It never did.  
  
Opening her eyes, she was relieved to see Boromir slaying one Orc after another. Growling, he advanced on the remaining Orcs. "No one, no one will ever touch her!!!"  
  
The battle wasn't worth watching. Within twenty seconds, all of the remaining Orcs had either fled or been killed. Breathing heavily, Boromir turned to face her.  
  
"Usa, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes." Usagi nodded. "We need to find Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam quickly. Can you help me?"  
  
Boromir nodded. "You're not leaving my sight unless I'm lying dead on the ground. Let's go."  
  
********  
  
They'd found Merry and Pippin. They'd also found about 200 Orcs. Blowing the horn of Gondor once more, Boromir continued to slay any Orcs that came too close. Suddenly, an arrow flew into his lower chest. Crying out, he fell to his knees. Usagi screamed and rushed towards him. Merry and Pippin held her back.  
  
Looking at them, he gained the strength to turn and continue fighting the Orcs. Another arrow struck him, in his upper left chest. Hearing Usagi scream his name, he turned to smile sadly at her. A final arrow struck him, in his right chest. Falling to his knees, he allowed his head to fall forward in shame.  
  
"I.I've failed." He whispered, looking up as Lurtz approached him.  
  
Drawing his arrow, he prepared to fire. Suddenly, Usagi leapt between the arrow and Boromir. Standing protectively in front of him, Usagi glared through her tears.  
  
"You will not kill him unless you kill me first." Her voice held a deadly calm.  
  
Lurtz scowled, and backhanded her. As she fell to the ground, another Orc picked her up. Screaming, she struggled to break the Orc's hold. Before she could, the world went black.  
  
********  
  
Aragorn, having heard the scream, sprinted faster. Seeing Lurtz drawing his bow once more, he dove, and knocked the bow away. For several minutes, they engaged in mortal combat. With a great heave, Aragorn chopped Lurtz's arm off, and stabbed him in the stomach. Pulling his sword back, he chopped Lurtz's head off.  
  
"Oh, no!" He murmured, seeing Boromir's dying form.  
  
"They took the little ones." Boromir whispered, clutching Aragorn's shirt. "And they have Usagi. Frodo. Where is Frodo?"  
  
"I let him go to Mordor." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring." Boromir stated, his face filling with shame.  
  
"It is beyond our reach now." Aragorn stated, his hand moving to take one of the arrows out of Boromir's body.  
  
"Leave it." Boromir's simple request stopped him. Nodding, he looked to Boromir. "I have failed."  
  
"No, you have regained your honor. You fought bravely." Aragorn consoled him.  
  
Boromir smiled. "Look after Usagi. I would have gone with you to the end, my brother, my captain.my king."  
  
Boromir's eyes closed for the last time. Allowing his hidden tears to fall, Aragorn gently kissed his forehead. "Be at peace, son of Gondor."  
  
At that moment, Legolas and Gimli ran up to him.  
  
********  
  
A funeral boat had been made ready, and the weapons of all that he'd slain were around him. Looking to the river, Aragorn and Legolas took turns singing to the wind in lament for Boromir.  
  
Taking the boat into the middle of the river, they let it go. "May the river keep him safe."  
  
Legolas nodded sadly. "What shall we do now?"  
  
"It has all been in vain." Gimli muttered. "The quest, the fellowship."  
  
Aragorn clasped his arm. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Pippin, Merry, and Usagi to torment and death. We'll travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."  
  
Gimli roared approvingly. Legolas smiled slightly. Getting ready to run, Legolas paused long enough to pick up Usagi's pack from Lady Galadriel.  
  
********  
  
Nearly five miles away, a now conscious Usagi was sobbing quietly. 'Why did he have to die? I didn't get to tell him.'  
  
******** END!!!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get out, but, school was killing me for a couple months. See you all later!!!  
  
BTW, THANK YOU SO MUCH LI AND AZRA!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. What Happens Now?

Before you kill me, I have one last request. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I didn't mean to be away so long, but you know how school is, right? Anyways, enough talk, here's the next chapter of One Ring to Bring Them All. Enjoy!!!  
  
Do I own LOTR or SM? No. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Chapter Ten: What do I do now?  
  
'He's gone....' these words ran over and over each other in her mind. 'How could he be gone?' Tears began to fall. 'I never told him that I wished to bind myself to him. If I had...then he never would have died. He would have been...immortal...' Tears of self-loathing slid down her face. 'If only I'd spoken sooner...if only...'  
  
With that final thought, Usagi slid once more into the blissful world of sleep.  
  
********  
  
Merry and Pippin were awoken when a vile tasting liquid was forced down their throats. Coughing, they glared up at the Uruk-hai. In reply, he grinned.  
  
"Good morning. It's time you walk on your own." His smile faded. "My men are tired of carrying you, so you will carry yourself. If you scream, you'll be gagged, got it? Don't even bother running away. If you do, death will come much more swiftly to you."  
  
Merry nodded, but Pippin gazed at him defiantly. "Where's Usagi?"  
  
Ugluk, the leader of the Uruk-hai grinned once more. "Would you like to know that, Halfling? Would you?"  
  
Pippin refused to answer. Suddenly, he felt his breath leave him in a great WHOOSH. Falling to the ground from the pain in his abdomen, Pippin barely managed to stay conscious. Ugluk knelt beside him.  
  
"She is here, Halfling, but she will never be the same again." At this comment, the Orcs and Uruk-hai broke out in laughter. "Now then, let's continue."  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged a look. What had happened to Usagi to change her? Before they could voice their thoughts, they were picked up by the scruff of their necks and carried away.  
  
********  
  
The world seemed to be filled with more light. Moaning slightly, Usagi's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes widened as she realized that a sprinting Orc was carrying her. As though sensing that she was awake, the Orc uttered a guttural cry. Nothing more was heard for many minutes. Slowly, the Orcs and Uruk-hai began to slow down their brutal pace. As they stopped to rest, Usagi felt a slight twinge of fear. 'What's going on? Why have they sto-' Her train of thought was cut off as an angry cry was heard. The other prisoners had escaped.  
  
Usagi began to struggle with her captor. 'Merry! Pippin!' Grunting, she hit the Orc in the head and ran towards the commotion. Merry and Pippin had just reached the edge of the trail and were scrambling towards the forest. Before they had gone five more steps, the Orcs were upon them. Diving, Usagi tripped up an Orc that was about to stab Merry. With stars in her eyes, Usagi could only watch the ensuing events.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at her with something akin to relief. Before she could say anything, Usagi was slapped. Falling over, she glared at the one that had hit her. Ugluk. She braced herself for the next hit. However, nothing came. Looking up, she nearly screamed to find Ugluk bending over her.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky that I do not order you to be killed." His eyes narrowed. "Unlike the Halflings, we have permission from Saruman to do whatever we wish to you. We will not hurt you...yet. As soon as we stop again, we shall see what fun we can have with you."  
  
Usagi looked at him with fear shining in her eyes. Suddenly, her world went a blinding white.  
  
********  
  
They ran single file, passing like wraiths in the dark night. Suddenly, one of them gave a cry. "Stay!" Shouted he. "Do not follow me yet."  
  
And he ran away from the main trial. After several long moments, the man returned, with an Elvish brooch in his hands. Looking at the brooch, he sighed.  
  
"Aragorn, what is it?" A blonde man asked.  
  
"Pippin and Merry are alive. Look!" He stated. "Legolas, tell me what you see."  
  
"It is a brooch given by the Lady Galadriel!" He stated in shock. "Gimli, our young companions are alive after all!"  
  
"But what of Usagi?" This comment went nearly unheard. "Were there no signs of that lass?"  
  
"None." The formerly happy mood dimmed. "But fear not! If Merry and Pippin are alive, then Usagi is, too. Come, let us make haste."  
  
The Elf and the Dwarf nodded, and with that, the three companions continued on their search for blood: the blood of Orcs.  
  
********  
  
Usagi came back into awareness as she was being roughly prodded. Slowly opening her eyes, Usagi was relieved to see that Merry and Pippin were there, looking angry, but unharmed. But behind them was what caused her to feel as though she'd just been soaked in cold water. Five Uruk-hai were staring silently at her.  
  
"Good morning." Usagi squeaked with surprise as an Uruk-hai began to speak. "We have thought of a suitable punishment for the Halflings and for you. Do you wish to know what it is?"  
  
Usagi shivered. 'Boromir, why did you have to go? I'm scared.' Another Uruk-hai spoke up.  
  
"The Halflings shall be forced to watch as we make sport of you."  
  
"What?" Usagi whispered, scooting away from them, only to bump into another Orc.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ugluk sneered. "Let the fun begin!"  
  
Usagi had only enough time to wish for the ginzuishou's protection before she was pinned to the ground by two Orcs. Holding her breath, Usagi closed her eyes as the first blow struck her helpless form.  
  
Merry and Pippin watched horror struck as the Orcs began to "make sport of her." Closing his eyes, Merry's eyes were abruptly forced open. Looking up, he saw yet another Uruk-hai.  
  
"You will watch, do you understand?"  
  
And they were forced to watch for nearly three hours as Usagi was tortured.  
  
********  
  
Merry and Pippin were grateful for the cover of night as the Orcs and Uruk-hai were too busy worrying about the Rohirrim that were attacking to pay any heed to the fact that they were talking quietly.  
  
"How is she?" Pippin asked, looking at Usagi with sad eyes.  
  
"Still unconscious, but I think her breathing's leveled out." Merry replied tersely.  
  
Suddenly, Merry was kicked in the side. The Orcs had calmed down enough to notice that they were talking once more. Looking to Usagi again, Merry and Pippin felt a burning hatred for the Orcs and Uruk-hai around him. Before he could voice his opinions, a goblin came up to them.  
  
"Talking, were you?" His voice was laced with curiosity. "What about?"  
  
Pippin's eyes widened in understanding. 'Grishnakh or whatever his name is knows about the Ring and while Ugluk is busy, Grishnakh will try to find it! I've got it! I only hope that Merry will play along.'  
  
"I don't think you'll find it that way." Pippin whispered. "It isn't easy to find."  
  
"Find what?" Grishnakh asked, his fingers trembling.  
  
For a moment, Pippin remained frozen with no idea of what to say, and then it came to him. Hissing, he made a noise deep in his throat. "Gollum, gollum." Then, he added, "Nothing, my Precious."  
  
Grishnakh twitched. "Oh ho! You're talking very dangerous, little hobbit."  
  
"Perhaps we are, and perhaps we aren't." Merry countered, catching onto Pippin's idea. "Do you want it or not? And what would you be willing to give for it?"  
  
Merry emphasized the word it. That did it for Grishnakh. Picking them up, he carried them away, closer to the forest and away from the battle.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi still lay unconscious on the ground. An Orc, seeing that she was unguarded, left the main circle of defense and went to pick her up. Two arrows struck him down. Seeing that he was so far from the circle caused one of the Rohirrim to come forward. Moving quietly, he gasped as he nearly tripped over Usagi. Looking between the Orc and the girl, the man guessed what had happened, and he gently picked her up.  
  
The man was gone like leaves on the wind. Although, he still had a large part yet to play, in the battle for mankind.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, less than ten leagues away, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ran ever faster, following clues as only they could. Hand going to the hilt of his sword, Aragorn muttered,  
  
"There will be suffering aplenty for the one who ordered Usagi to be hurt. I promise you that, Boromir. I will uphold my promise to you."  
  
********  
  
How was it? Again, I apologize for not posting until now, but hey, better late than never, right? If you have any questions or comments, e- mail me.  
  
BTW, THIS WILL FOLLOW THE BOOK VERSION, NOT THE MOVIE VERSION, so if you're confused, don't say that I'm making things up because this is all in the book, just slightly rewritten. 


	13. Meeting Once Again

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Well, here's chap. 12 of One Ring to Bring Them All.  
  
AN: Just to let all you Legolas/Usagi fans know: I've had a great many requests for Legolas to get together w/Usagi. However, would you appreciate a guy coming on to you right after the love of your life was murdered? Eventually, they'll come to an understanding, but that won't be until the very end.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The world was blurred. Figures were moving warily, and the screams of Orcs and Uruk-hai rent the early morning air. Moaning softly, Usagi tried to open her eyes. But before she could, a gentle voice spoke beside her.  
  
"You should not try to move, my lady. You have been gravely wounded. I am Eothain, friend of the lord Eomer. You shall be taken care of soon, milady."  
  
Usagi tried to speak, but it seemed to be a gargantuan task. As she tried to speak again, she was sent into a coughing fit. Eothain gently sat her up, and opened a small flask. As Usagi's coughing fit subsided, he gently lifted the flask of water to her parched and cracked lips. After several moments, with the flask emptied, Eothain helped her lay back down. Trying to speak once more, Usagi managed to croak,  
  
"Where.Merry and Pippin?"  
  
"My lady, I know not of whom you speak. Rest now. All shall be answered at Edoras." Eothain spoke soothingly.  
  
Usagi found herself falling into unconsciousness.  
  
********  
  
The band of Orcs and Uruk-hai had been defeated less than twenty minutes ago. Turning to one of the men, Eothain ordered that Eomer, leader of the eored, be brought to him. Less than ten minutes later, Eomer arrived.  
  
"Eothain!" He cried joyously. "I am glad to see you still alive, my friend. When you did not join in the final battle, I thought you had been."  
  
Eothain looked up at his shocked leader. "My lord, I found this woman early this morning, bound, and just outside the perimeter of Orcs and Uruks. She is badly wounded. If we wait much longer, she may not live."  
  
"I will send twenty of the fastest riders with you." Eomer spoke quickly. "And you shall make all haste towards Edoras. You shall leave in less than an hour."  
  
"Thank you, my lord." Eothain nodded, turning his attention back to the unconscious Usagi.  
  
********  
  
Twenty men, along with Eothain galloped off into the early morning, not half an hour after the order had been issued by Eomer. Looking towards their rapidly retreating backs, Eomer, sister-son to the King Theoden wished them all speed on their journey across the plain.  
  
********  
  
They had been pursuing the band of Orcs and Uruk-hai for three days and nights with very little rest. Turning to Legolas, Aragorn spoke softly. "The plain is now quiet of the steps of the Orcs. Now, the nearest thing I can hear is a band of horses. Possibly the Rohirrim of Rohan."  
  
Legolas nodded, contemplating the horizon. Suddenly, a cry flew from his mouth. "There is a great something moving across the plain! It glints off the sunlight."  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked in Elvish.  
  
"It is a band of riders!" Legolas replied, shading his eyes. "They turn and head in this direction, following the path that the Orcs took!"  
  
Gimli grunted. "Well then, let us rest a while and wait for them to come. After all, the tracks we have followed will be ruined now."  
  
Looking to Legolas, Aragorn nodded. "Yes, that seems best. I am weary as well."  
  
But Legolas hadn't sat down. The riders were approaching with amazing speed. They were now only three leagues away. Turning to Aragorn, he began to speak.  
  
"There are 105 riders, and their leader is very tall. All are fair haired and carry the shield of Rohan."  
  
Aragorn looked somewhat amazed. "Far do the eyes of Elves see! Well, there is little we can do but await their arrival."  
  
********  
  
Ten minutes later, the last of the riders was passing by when Aragorn stood and cried, "What news from the north, Riders of Rohan?"  
  
With amazing speed and skill, the steeds of the riders were checked and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli found themselves surrounded by a thicket of spears. Several spears parted, and a man rode forward.  
  
"What business does an Elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He demanded.  
  
Gimli looked up at him. "Give me your name, horsemaster, and I'll give you more, and besides."  
  
The man dismounted, and walked towards Gimli. "I would cut off your head, beard and all, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground!"  
  
"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas cried, an arrow pointed at the man's head.  
  
The spears of the riders came in until Legolas and Gimli could not move. Aragorn stepped in front of Legolas' arrow, placing his hands up in a sign of peace.  
  
"We come not to fight the men of Rohan!" He stated. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. We track a band of Uruk-hai westword across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."  
  
The man looked intrigued. Removing his helm, he spoke softly. "I am Eomer, sister-son of Theoden King. The Uruks were slaughtered in the night. I am sorry."  
  
"But did you see two hobbits?" Gimli spoke up.  
  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained.  
  
"And there was also a young woman." Legolas spoke.  
  
Eomer considered them for several moments. "We left none alive, but this woman you speak of, did she have fair hair?"  
  
Gimli nodded. "How is she? When I find that lass, I'm goi-"  
  
Legolas cut him off. "Where is she? I did not see any woman amongst you as you approached us."  
  
"She was badly wounded. Twenty of our most swift riders set out to Edoras with her."  
  
"What happened to her?" Aragorn asked, a quiet fury entering his eyes.  
  
"We are not sure." Eomer replied solemnly. "But she was badly beaten."  
  
At Gimli's cry of rage and the murderous look in Legolas' eyes, he faltered.  
  
Taking calming breaths, Aragorn asked about Merry and Pippin. "There were also two halflings taken prisoner. Did you not see any sign of them?"  
  
Eomer looked amazed. "How can it be that legends spring from the ground and sprout at our feet? Halflings are but a children's tale!"  
  
"They were clothed in similar dress, gifted us by the Lady Galadriel. Yet, you did not see us during broad daylight."  
  
"It is possible we did not see them." Eomer conceded. "We despoiled the carcasses and burned them. But there was no sign of these halflings that you speak of. The Uruks killed 15 of my men and twelve of my horses. Would you wish to look for your friends, even though there is little hope of finding them again?"  
  
Aragorn nodded quietly. "We have traveled hard to find them. I will not give up yet. Not while I have strength left."  
  
Eomer nodded and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters."  
  
Nodding in thanks, Legolas asked for the saddle to be removed, and he easily leapt atop Hasufel, who became willing and tame underneath his gentle hand. Gimli snorted.  
  
"I would rather walk than ride a horse!"  
  
"Then you would be left far behind." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Come, friend Gimli!" Legolas cried. "You shall ride behind me."  
  
********  
  
Well, how was it? A little short, but was it good otherwise? Please review! 


	14. Reunions

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! To make up for it, this chapter will be about five pages long, okay? On with the story!!!

                One Ring to Bring Them All: Chapter 13

                ********

                The next thing Usagi saw was the sunlight streaming onto her bed. Groaning, she rolled over, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. Suddenly, she sat up. 'I'm in a bed? Where am I? Am I dead?!' Before she could begin to panic, the door to the room opened and a young woman walked in. Surprised to see her awake, the woman nearly dropped the bowl of water she was carrying.

                "Oh, my goodness! You're awake! I thought you wouldn't wake up for several more hours at the least! My name is Eowyn and I am sister-daughter of Theoden King of Rohan." Eowyn bustled about the room, straightening random chairs and pillows. "What is your name?"

                "I am Usagi Tsukino." Usagi replied, her voice still hoarse.

                "Oh, how stupid of me! Here, drink this." Eowyn offered Usagi a cup with a strange green liquid inside. "It will help. Drink it."

                Staring at the cup dubiously, Usagi slowly lifted it to her lips and took a small sip. Eyes brightening, she began to drink more quickly. "This is wonderful! What is it?"

                "That is a secret of Rohan." Eowyn replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

                "Better now that I'm away from all those uruk-hai. Where exactly are we?"

                "In the golden hall of Meduseld. You are in the capital city of Rohan, Edoras." Eowyn replied with a quiet pride.

                ********

                Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had spent one night on the borders of Fangorn Forest before they'd entered the forest itself. Sighing, Gimli looked to Aragorn and Legolas.

                "Aragorn! I am no good at tracking! I would much rather be slaying Orcs or in a cave than here in this haunted wood!"

                Aragorn glared and spoke sternly. "We are searching for Merry and Pippin, not bloodshed! Would that I had a swift steed to send you to Edoras so you might stop annoying us! I am sorry, friend Gimli, but Merry and Pippin must be found! Hopefully, none of the uruks made it back to Isengard, for if they did, then this world is doomed!"

                Abashed, Gimli began sputtering and muttering indignantly. "Why…Aragorn…wha-"

                Turning, Legolas pointed to the river that they were walking alongside. "Here, the tracks of Merry and Pippin seem to disappear! But how can that be? Another pair of strange tracks there are also. Could this be the foul play of Saruman?"

                "Nay!" Aragorn shook his head. "Let us follow these tracks and see if we can find Merry and Pippin."

                After a laborious climb, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arrived at the top of a steep grade. Shading his eyes, Legolas carefully scanned the landscape. Seeing something moving, Legolas began speaking in Elvish.

                "Aragorn, nad no enas!" Turning, Aragorn quickly walked up to Legolas.

                "Man cenich?" Aragorn spoke tersely.

                "It is the white wizard!" Legolas spoke in common tongue again. "He is making his way through the rocks and brush to us!"

                "Well then, we must confront him. Let us wait until he reaches the summit, then attack. Do not let him speak, for he will cast a spell on us." Aragorn ordered, pulling out his sword.

                Nodding, Legolas and Gimli unsheathed their weapons of choice. In a surprisingly small amount of time, the man began to leap nimbly up the grade, going very quickly. Finally, he reached the summit, and turned to them.

                Crying out, Gimli threw his axe only to have it be destroyed by the staff. Legolas gave a cry and fired his arrow into the air. With a flash of light, it disappeared.

                "Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" He cried, dropping to one knee.

                A chuckle escaped the man's lips. "Well met, Legolas."

                ********

                Frodo and Sam had captured Gollum at the base of Emyn Muil, and he was now leading them through the passage of the Dead Marshes. Little did they know that they were very close to capture. With Gollum leading them, Frodo and Sam looked around them and saw the faces of countless dead beings. Looking to Gollum, Sam exclaimed, 

                "There are faces in the water!"

                With a sadistic smile, Gollum replied, "There was a great battle here, long ago! Elvses and Men and Orcs all went under the water to light their little candles. The Dead Marshes! Yes, that is what they are called! Hobbitses mustn't follow they light, or else they'll go down to light little candles of their own."

                Looking disgusted, Sam turned and followed Gollum. But Frodo didn't. Looking into the face of one of the dead Elves, Frodo found himself irresistibly drawn to the water. As he fell in, he heard Sam cry out. The water brought Frodo back to his senses, but unfortunately, hobbits can't swim. Struggling to go back for air, he watched in horror as the Elvish face began to glow and come towards him. Just as the face would've passed through him, he was ripped out of the water by two spindly arms.

                Gasping for air, Frodo looked behind him and saw Gollum. Glaring at him, Gollum growled,

                "Don't follow the light!"

                ********

                Dusk had fallen, and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf were riding with all speed towards Edoras. Little did they know that as they rode to release Theoden, the Ents of Fangorn Forest were deciding Saruman's fate. Merry and Pippin began to get drowsy as the Ents continued to talk. Taking another long draught of water, Merry and Pippin sighed. Just under two hours ago, Treebeard, the oldest Ent had come to them and told them that the Ents had decided they weren't Orcs.

                Growing impatient, Pippin turned to Merry. "How much longer will this take? With every minute, Frodo goes farther into Mordor! If we don't do something soon, then they could be caught!"

                "Be patient, Pip." Merry replied quietly. "Treebeard said that the Ents haven't risen in over an age. It's going to take some convincing for them to agree to march on Isengard. Besides, I don't really mind the waiting. I just hope Usagi is all right."

                "Do you think the Orcs killed her?" Pippin whispered quietly.

                "Not possible!" Merry replied, becoming angry. "Usagi wouldn't let some stupid Orcs kill her! Knowing her, she's getting ready to fight in a battle or something…"

                ********

                Sighing, Usagi looked out her window. She'd been strictly confined to her bed for the remainder of the night and into the morning, but she was restless. With the death of Boromir, she'd been shattered, and with the attack of the Uruk-hai, she felt that a part of herself was forever missing. Throwing the covers aside, she struggled to stand. At a shooting pain in her right ankle, she collapsed back onto the bed, seeing stars. Panting, Usagi felt tears beginning to fall down her face. Curling into a fetal position, she began to sob.

                "Naze? Kami-sama, naze?" Usagi whimpered, closing her eyes. 

                As sobs racked her small frame, her door opened. Gasping, she tried to sit up and wipe her tears away. As the measured treads reached the foot of her bed, Usagi looked up and gasped. This man was someone she'd never seen before. With waxy black hair and a dour complexion, he looked more threatening than many youma she'd fought before. Approaching her, he spoke disdainfully.

                "Theoden King will be unable to rest if you continue your inane crying. You were hurt by uruk-hai. Who cares? You are worthless and weak. Be quiet and let those with power rest so that they may defend their kingdom."

                Usagi felt her heart break more as the cruel words ran through her head again and again. "Who are you?"

                "My name is Grima Wormtongue. I am the chief advisor of Theoden King." He replied snidely. "I do not need to know your name. You are too impure to be of any consequence."

                Shaking her head, Usagi glared at him. "You would have me despair, would you not, lord? Well, I will not give up! I may be broken in body, but my mind can still withstand poisonous words, snake! Leave me, foul tongue, and do no more harm with your words!"

                Hissing, Grima stood and walked towards the door. "You shall pay dearly for your words, my lady."

                ********

                Smiling sadly, Gandalf reined Shadowfax in and spoke in quiet undertones to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "Here dwells Theoden King, lord of Rohan, whose mind is broken. Do not look for friendship or comfort here."

                Spurring Shadowfax, Hasufel, and Arod into canters, a soldier of Rohan stopped them just inside the gates of Edoras. "I cannot allow you to pass, Gandalf Greyhame. No outsiders are to enter into Edoras in this troubled time."

                "Send yourself to Theoden King." Gandalf ordered sternly. "My errand is not to Grima Wormtongue but to Theoden King himself!"

                The guard looked troubled. "But what names should I report? And what shall I say of you?"

                "Well spoken." Gandalf replied. "Behold! I bring back to your stables Shadowfax, lord of the Mearas! And here beside me is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Kings, and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Here also are Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf, our comrades. Go now and say to your master that we would enter the hall and have speech with him."

                "Strange names you give indeed!" The guard exclaimed. "But nevertheless, I shall go and report to Theoden King."

                ********

                Fifteen minutes later, the guard returned, and gave permission for Gandalf and the others to enter the city. Nodding in thanks, Gandalf led Shadowfax up the cobbled streets. As they reached the base of Meduseld, they dismounted and Shadowfax led the way to the stables. Mounting the stairs, Gandalf was surprised when Hama stopped him from mounting the final stair. 

                "I cannot allow you to enter so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." He spoke quietly. "By order of…Grima Wormtongue."

                Sighing, Gandalf nodded to Aragorn and Legolas, who reluctantly began to unsheathe their weapons. "It is not my will to put my sword into the care of others, but if Gandalf wishes it, than I shall lay it here. Do not let anyone lay a hand on it, for this is Anduril, the blade that was broken and has been made again. Death shall come to any man that draws this sword, save Elendil's heir."

                Looking amazed, Hama nodded dumbly. Gimli grunted. "If it has Anduril to keep it company, I shall set my axe down."

                The four were about ready to continue, when Hama stopped them once more. "Your staff, Gandalf."

                "You would not part an old man with his walking stick?" Gandalf spoke beseechingly. 

                Sighing, Hama nodded to two other door wardens, who pulled the huge gold doors open. Turning to Aragorn, Gandalf discreetly winked. Stepping into the hall, Gandalf led the way across the hall.

                "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf spoke loudly.

                Grima sat at the right hand of the king, whispering into his ear. Nodding, Theoden spoke slowly.

                "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

                Grima stood and walked towards Gandalf, beginning a tirade about his faults. After several moments, Gandalf raised his staff and spoke with a quiet power,

                "I have not come to bandy words with a snake. Put your forked tongue behind your teeth and be silent!"

                Backing up frantically, Grima cried, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

                Within seconds, all the guards engaged Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli in a fight. Dodging and clearing a path for Gandalf, they continued to disable their opponents. Mounting the stairs to Theoden's throne, Gandalf began a battle of spirit.

                As the last man fell down, Eowyn rushed into the room, looked around, and ran towards Theoden. Grabbing her arm, Aragorn gently held her back. For several moments, the intense duel between Gandalf and Saruman, who'd taken Theoden's mind continued. With a cry, Theoden fell back onto his throne as Saruman was expelled from his body. Brushing past Gandalf, Eowyn began to help her uncle.

                Wormtongue hadn't stopped backing up during the fight, and was quietly attempting to back down the hall. However, before he could get three paces farther, he was hit from behind. Gasping, he stumbled forward and back into the hall, where he was met with Gimli's fist. Stepping slowly from the shadows, Usagi gasped.

                "Gandalf!" All in the hall turned to her. "But how? You fell…"

                "Through fire and water." Gandalf spoke soothingly. "But that is a tale for another time."

                As tears began to fall down her cheeks, Usagi collapsed into his waiting arms. Gently patting her head, Gandalf motioned to Legolas. Nodding, Legolas gently pulled her away from Gandalf and began to calm her. 

                "Where now is Eomer? And where is my son?" Theoden spoke, slowly standing.

                ********

                How was it? Bad, good? I'll try to get another chapter out soon, okay?


	15. Alternate Reunions diff version, same ch...

Hey guys! Here's One Ring Part 13!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

One Ring-Chapter 13

********

            Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli watched as the Riders of Rohan grew smaller and smaller until they were but specks in the distance. Turning to Aragorn, Legolas began to speak rapidly.

            "Usagi will be safe with the Rohirrim. Now, we must look to finding Merry and Pippin, who had the great misfortune to stumble into Fangorn. We must also keep Usagi's belongings safe until she can reclaim them. Come, let us go quickly." Legolas spurred Arod into a slow gallop. 

            When they reached the site of the burning, Aragorn dismounted, and began to look for signs of Merry and Pippin. After several moments of careful contemplation, he turned back to Legolas.

            "We should wait for sunrise. It will be safer to go into Fangorn then. Come! Let us rest here for a short while!"

Nodding, Legolas and Gimli dismounted. Several hours later, a man wearing a pointed hat walked near the fire. Offering the man the warmth of a fire, the man refused. Legolas, feeling and evil presence, sent an arrow through the man's hat. But before Aragorn or Gimli could attack, the man was gone.

********

            Eothain had arrived with Usagi late in the afternoon. Riding up the streets of Edoras, the whispers of the people reached his ears.

            "Who is that in front of Lord Eothain?" 

"Where is Eomer-lord? Will he not come back to Theoden King's hall ever again?"

Ignoring them, Eothain and the others quickly reached the stables and dismounted. Turning, he carefully carried Usagi and walked up the stairs of Meduseld. As soon as he reached the hall, he knew that something was terribly wrong. There was a feeling of great sadness over the hall and its inhabitants.

"Where now is the Lady Eowyn?" Eothain spoke quietly.

"She is busy." Wormtongue spoke with venom in his voice. "Tending to the now dead Theodred Prince."

"Theodred is dead?" Eothain nearly dropped Usagi in shock. 

"Yes!" Wormtongue snapped. "Now get this child out of the hall! I do not care where you take her, just get her out of here!"

********

Usagi has begun seeing flashes of her surroundings long before Eothain had carried her into this small room. The first thing she remembered was a horse's mane. And next, the grass of the plain. Too weak to move, she slowly opened her eyes. 

********

As soon as Eothain had placed Usagi on the bed, he'd left rapidly to find and console Eowyn. Striding through the halls, he couldn't help but wonder how Usagi came to be with a hundred uruk-hai, but more presently, he worried about how Theodred, son of the king could've died. Turning down yet another hall, he entered Theodred's chamber.

Eowyn lay crying on the side of the bed. Eothain could feel his heart breaking at this sight. Stepping forward, he whispered, "My lady?"

As Eowyn turned in surprise, she attempted to wipe her tears away. "Eothain Lord! Where is my brother?"

"He is on the plain. I came with twenty men and a young hostage we rescued. I know that the death of Theodred has greatly wounded you, but can you please help me with this young lady?"

Wiping her eyes once more, Eowyn nodded. "Show her to me."

********

When Eothain and Eowyn arrived back in the room where Usagi was left, she was drifting back to sleep. Gasping quietly, Eowyn took in the bad condition Usagi was in. Moving forward, she began to inspect Usagi's wounds. Turning to Eothain, she began to give quiet orders.

"Get me soft bandages and warm water. Quickly."

*******

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had begun searching for Merry and Pippin at first light. Finding tracks leading into Fangorn, Aragorn turned and followed the tracks leading to a stream. After several minutes in silence, Aragorn stopped for a brief rest.

"Tell me, Aragorn, why they would have cut those ropes we found if they weren't bound, and if they were bound, how they got into Fangorn in the first place." Gimli spoke with quiet anger.

"They were carried into the eaves of the forest, Gimli." Aragorn explained. "There were no hobbit footprints leading into the forest, but there were hobbit footprints after the last of the Orc prints disappeared."

"Shall we continue, or do you need to rest longer?" Aragorn was bent over once again, looking at the footprints.

"Let's go." Aragorn led the way and gradually, the land began to rise once more. They began to walk more quickly, but suddenly, Aragorn stopped. "The tracks, they've left off, and there are some odd tracks here!"

Legolas let out a quiet cry. "There is a man moving along the rocks down below!"

Tensing, Gimli and Aragorn drew their weapons of choice: an axe and a sword. Watching as the man showed great agility and began to sprint up the side of the steep hill, Aragorn muttered,

"Do not let him speak, for he will cast a spell on us!"

Muttering in agreement, Legolas knocked a bow. As the man reached the summit, Aragorn and Gimli were the first to attack, but his magic was too strong. Suddenly finding themselves weaponless, they looked to Legolas for help. Instead of firing the arrow at the man, he fired it into the air. It became nothing but a flash of light. Legolas cried, 

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!"

"Well met, Legolas." The man, now revealed to be Gandalf smiled. 

"But how?" Aragorn looked on with shock and disbelief. "You fell…"

"Through fire and water. But that is a tale for another time." Gandalf replied, becoming serious. "I have learned of troubling news, and I placed Merry and Pippin alive and well into Treebeard, an Ents' hands-actually, I would guess it's Treebeard's limbs…Merry and Pippin were greatly concerned about Usagi's health. Have you seen or heard from her?"

Exchanging a troubled glance with Aragorn, Legolas spoke quietly. "The Uruk-hai were slaughtered, and Usagi was found among them. She has been taken to Edoras to receive attention. According to Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark, she took a great many wounds."

Sighing, Gandalf began nodding. "That fits with what I've found so far. For a reason I do not yet understand, Saruman wanted Usagi kidnapped and taken to him. I think it may have to do with something she's never told us, but I am unsure. He could have done it just to spite me. Now come, enough talk. We must make haste to Edoras."

********

Two days had passed since Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were reunited with Gandalf. As they waited impatiently at the lower east gate of Edoras, Gandalf and Aragorn began to speak quietly. Eventually, Legolas joined in.

"When will they let us up? Surely Eomer has returned by now and will allow us to enter the city!" Legolas was vexed.

"Be patient!" Aragorn replied. "It is possible that Eomer was placed in prison for lending us Hasufel and Arod! No place on Middle-Earth is trusting of strangers!"

Snorting, Gandalf put in his two cents. "Except maybe in the shire."

Their conversation was cut short as one of the guards came up to Gandalf and said they could go into the city. Thanking the man, he turned and spurred Shadowfax into a canter. After a short climb, they reached the steps leading to the golden hall. Dismounting the horses, they began to walk up the stairs. Before they could get to the door, they were stopped by the doorwarden, Hama.

"Under the orders of Grima Wormtongue, I must ask you to leave your weapons outside of Meduseld."

Sighing, Gandalf nodded to Aragorn, who began lecturing on the importance of his sword not being moved or touched by another. Placing it down near the door, it was soon joined by Legolas' bow, arrows, various knives, and Gimli's axes. Just as they were about to continue, Hama spoke once more.

"Your staff, Gandalf."

"Oh! You would not part an old man with his walking stick?" He pleaded.

Sighing, Hama nodded and indicated the doors were to open. Nobody noticed as Gandalf winked discretely at Aragorn. Entering the hall, with Legolas 'supporting' him, he began to speak.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King."

Instead of Theoden replying, Grima stood. "How dare you disturb the thoughts of an already disturbed mind! And after all we have done for that young girl that was found on the border of Fangorn! I think you should show a little more respect!" 

Glaring, Gandalf approached him menacingly. "I have not come to bandy crooked words with a snake, so put your forked tongue behind your teeth!"

Abashed, Grima growled, "I guess I'll tell you the truth then. That girl is just someone who shall be used for personal entertainment! Y-"

Before he could finish, a furious fist connected with his face. Looking up through a forming black eye, Grima saw Aragorn and Gandalf attempting to hold back Legolas. "Don't you EVER say anything like that again, you bastard….you, you SNAKE!!!"

Not one person moved to help Grima. They were either afraid of Legolas, or they just thought Grima was getting what he deserved. Suddenly, Grima was on his feet and pointing at Gandalf.

"I TOLD you to take the wizard's staff!" He shrieked, backing away.

Gandalf walked forward as well, and began to battle with the hold Saruman held over Theoden. The Hall of Meduseld was a cacophony of blows and curses. Legolas, who'd been released, was taking out his anger by punching anyone getting too close to Gandalf. Gimli and Aragorn were on the attack, flipping people over and other pain causing activities. As a bright light came from Gandalf's staff and Theoden slumped downwards, they instinctively knew this battle was over.

A gasp from one of the doors leading into the rest of the castle showed a beautiful young woman. Dodging around the men of Rohan and Aragorn, she rushed to Theoden's throne.

"Uncle!" She cried, watching as the years seemed to melt away from Theoden.

Slowly, Theoden's eyes became more alert. Looking down, he noticed the young woman holding his hands and looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I know that face…Eowyn!"

Nodding, she prepared to say something else, when another gasp, and a hollow voice from the same door drew everyone's attention.

"Gandalf!" It was Usagi. She was barely on her feet, and she was wearing an overlarge shirt with loose pants. "But how? I WATCHED you fall!"

Smiling sadly, Gandalf walked towards her. "You watched me fall down a chasm, you did not watch me plunge to my death, my lady. I am now Gandalf the White."

Nodding, she attempted a smile and failed miserably. Noticing her distress, Gandalf gently engulfed her in a hug. The tears began to fall as soon as she felt the warmth of his arms. Clinging to him like a lifeline, she attempted to calm down. Hiccuping slightly, tears still falling, she whispered,

"Where are Merry and Pippin?"

"They're doing well." Was Gandalf's immediate reply. "They were more concerned with your safety than their own. Now come, you should not be standing on that ankle of yours."

Nodding, she allowed herself to be led to Legolas. As soon as Gandalf had turned back to Theoden, the confused king began to speak. "Who is this young lady? Where is my son? Where is Eomer?"

********

I thought this wasn't a bad place to end it. This will be updated again by Friday, June 13th! I hope you all enjoy this, and I'm sorry it took so long!


	16. The Battle Begins

Hello all! Thanks for being so patient relating to this next chapter of One Ring! I hope you enjoy this one, and please review!  
  
WARNING: Much angst ahead!  
  
********  
  
Eowyn exchanged a glance with several of the Rohirrim. Sighing, she stepped up to Theoden.  
  
"My Lord, there was an ambush. Your son, the lord Theodred, perished." Allowing a moment for this declaration to sink in, she continued. "My brother is being held in the prison for attempting to harm Grima. This young lady is Lady Usagi, who was a prisoner of a Company of Orcs that were slaughtered three days ago."  
  
After having heard of the death of his son, Theoden had heard no more. Drawing deep breaths, he turned away from those at the foot of the throne. A lone tear began to fall down his cheek, and for the first time, Aragorn realized the fragility of the King of Rohan. But before he could say any words of comfort, Usagi had left the support of Legolas and walked forward cautiously.  
  
"My lord?" Theoden's eyes were dead. "I too have lost one close to my heart. But now, there is no time to mourn. Now is the time to fight. If we do nothing, then Rohan and all of Middle-Earth will be destroyed in the coming war. We must first fight to avenge the deaths caused by Sauron and Saruman, and then, whether in victory or defeat, we shall be able to mourn those that we have lost."  
  
Her words struck a chord in Theoden. Turning to Hama, he spoke slowly. "Bring Eomer to me. Let the guilty bring the charged to be judged."  
  
********  
  
It was late at night, beyond midnight, but not yet morning. Yet, Usagi couldn't fall asleep. Leaning against the wall for support, she turned left, towards the garden that Eowyn had shown her. In her right hand, she held her sword, returned to her by Legolas. With sweat pouring down her face, and her ankle in immeasurable pain, she continued on. 'I HAVE to get stronger! I must be able to go to Helm's Deep! I don't care what Legolas said-' With that, she was thrown back into a conversation she'd had with the blonde elf.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
After Theoden had issued the orders to prepare to head to Helm's Deep, Legolas had helped Usagi out to the garden. Gently setting her on a bench, he began to speak quietly.  
  
"Lady Usagi, you have sustained serious injury, and I must request that you go into the mountains with the other women. You will not be healed in time to fight against Saruman's army. P-"  
  
"Is that all I am, Legolas?" Usagi hissed. "Extra baggage? Well, let me tell you something, my lord. I have sustained worse injury than this and fought enemies a thousand times stronger than I am! And you know what? I would do it again! Just because I have been wounded, it DOES NOT mean that I cannot join you in this fight. My spirit has not been broken, and this is the only way I know of to find out WHY Saruman wanted me taken along with Merry and Pippin. This is my only chance to find out WHY Boromir had to die!"  
  
"But you are injured!" Legolas protested, his voice rising slightly. "And I do not care what you say! You are unable to fight in this condition and you know it! You are not baggage now, but you would be a burden if you were to fight with us! Y-"  
  
Usagi's look of hurt stopped him in his tracks. As her eyes brimmed over with tears, Legolas could tell he'd gone too far. Taking a calming breath, he spoke once more.  
  
"Usagi, I'm so-"  
  
"Save your breath!" She spat angrily. "How dare you say that because Orcs hurt me, I am unable to fight! How dare you assume I would be that weak! You know what, Legolas? I survived what the Orcs did, just to gain vengeance! If you think that pride has anything to do with this, you're wrong! I do not fight for myself! Not this time! I fight for Rohan! And if you cannot see that, then."  
  
Choking on her tears, she was unable to continue. Legolas moved to help her up, and even through her tears, she pushed him away. "Go away! I need to be alone now! Please, Legolas, just leave me be! This is my test! I must face this alone, and no one can help me. Please, just leave my pack and go. Please."  
  
At the soft plea, Legolas nodded slowly. "I shall send Aragorn in an hour."  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Sighing, Usagi sank slowly onto a bench. She'd reached the garden, but the effort of that alone had exhausted her. Allowing herself 15 minutes rest, she forced herself to stand and she began to swing the sword. Pain seared through her ankle and arms.  
  
Barely ten minutes into her training, she collapsed. Panting slightly, hot tears of frustration began to fall. 'Why can't I do it? Am I really that weak?!' Forcing herself back up, she nearly cried out from the pain. Fighting back her tears and the pain in her ankle and arms, she continued as long as she could.  
  
Forty minutes later, barely able to move, she reluctantly sat down on the bench. Several of her wounds had opened once more. Looking down, she began to think of something. 'Why are my healing powers not working? Most of these wounds should already be gone. Then again, I am much better than I was when I arrived in Edoras.'  
  
As she continued to think of her healing powers, she didn't notice Aragorn slipping quietly out of the garden.  
  
********  
  
The next morning dawned cold and bright. Although is was barely dawn, the tension could be cut with a knife. This was the day Theoden and his men would ride to Helm's Deep, and very possibly, to their deaths. Usagi limped out to the stables. Inside, she could hear Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn arguing quietly. Stopping just outside the doors, she was surprised to hear her name mentioned.  
  
"Legolas, you know that no matter what you say, she will come to Helm's Deep." Gimli muttered. "We cannot stop her from coming, and I'd much rather know where she is then assume that one of Theoden's men is the lass."  
  
Legolas remained silent. "Legolas, Gimli has a point. It will be easier to allow her to fight with us and know where she is then to assume she is a Rider of Rohan. If it will help your conscience, we can ask her to ride with me until we reach Helm's Deep so she can gain more strength. She is a valuable asset, and you know it. Do not force her to stay because of your concerns. I saw her last night, you know. She is determined to come, no matter what the emotional cost to her is. Let her go."  
  
Sighing, Legolas muttered, "I see I cannot win with you. Very well. I will not stop her from going."  
  
Smiling, Usagi entered the stable. "I'm glad to hear it, Legolas."  
  
********  
  
The ride to Helm's Deep had been uneventful, except for the fact that Gandalf had ridden away from Theoden's army like a madman towards a threat only he could see. Looking at the stone fortress in wonder, Gimli sighed in awe.  
  
"Beautiful craftsmanship!" Looking to Legolas, he couldn't help but smirk. Legolas was looking slightly green at the idea of being encased in a stone fortress.  
  
"Master elf, I shall make you appreciate masonry yet!"  
  
"And I shall make you appreciate a forest, master dwarf." Was Legolas' faint reply.  
  
********  
  
As night had fallen, the cries of the Uruk-hai had begun to fill the air. Shivering slightly, Usagi looked out across the deep. But suddenly, she saw something that made her gasp aloud. Turning in curiosity, Aragorn asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Youma.from my world.how did they get here? Not even Legolas will be able to kill them!"  
  
Suddenly, understanding dawned. "Aragorn, avoid firing at the Uruks until I've finished. This is my part in Helm's Deep."  
  
"Usagi?" Gimli looked at her in concern.  
  
She smiled fleetingly. Her smile was overtaken my grim determination, and for the first time, Gimli appreciated the fact that Usagi and Galadriel were related.  
  
"I must fight the youma." Not giving anyone a chance to say anything, she leapt off the wall, and landed on the ground below.  
  
"Crisis.Make UP!" In a flash of light, Usagi was no more, and in her place was Sailor Cosmos. Smiling grimly, she faced the seven youma. "Let the games begin."  
  
********  
  
Well, how was it?  
  
Oh, can anyone tell me how Usagi transforms into Cosmos? What her transformation phrase and main attack are? If you could, I'd be highly grateful!  
  
I'll try to get another chapter out soon, but I'm having writers block. Gomen nasai! 


	17. A Daring Plan

Hello all! Here's chapter 15 of One Ring!  
  
I hope you all enjoy this! Oh, and since I couldn't find Cosmos' attack phrases, she's going to use Moon Cosmic Power and the other senshi's attacks, okay?  
  
On with the story!  
  
********  
  
Three of the youma began to laugh. It was high and cruel, and had an effect on the Rohirrim not unlike that of the Nazgul. After several moments, Sailor Cosmos slammed her staff into the ground.  
  
"Are you going to laugh or fight me?"  
  
Slowly sizing her up, one youma stepped forward. "We will fight, one at a time. Prepare to die!!!"  
  
The attack came quickly, and Cosmos barely managed to dodge. The ensuing explosion rocked Helm's Deep. With the Uruk army cackling in delight, Cosmos launched her first attack.  
  
"Deep.SUBMERGE!"  
  
It hit the youma head on. Taking a cursory glance at its wounds, it shrugged and shrieked,  
"Ice Freeze!"  
  
"Silence Wall!" Saturn's defensive attack barely came up in time. With the wall still up, Cosmos attacked.  
  
"Rainbow Moon Heart.ATTACK!!!"  
  
The youma emitted one cry before it became no more than dust. Turning to the remaining six youma, Cosmos remained in a defensive stance.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
With a cry of rage, two youma lunged for her. Dodging and parrying their attacks the best she could, she fired a flame sniper. Unfortunately, it missed the youma, but it killed 100 uruk-hai.  
  
During a brief reprieve, she fired another attack. "Mercury.Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
One of the youma was gravely wounded, and another jumped in to take its place. She noticed, with growing unease, that none of the Uruks had launched an attack on Helm's Deep yet. Crying out as a blast struck her shoulder, she immersed herself in the battle again.  
  
'What's going on? Why aren't the Uruks attacking? And what's wrong with me? It shouldn't take so much energy to fight two youma, and I'm already exhausted! Senshi, where are you?'  
  
Cosmos found herself on the receiving end of an attack that blasted her into the wall. As she fell to her knees, she vaguely heard Legolas yelling for her to get up. Coughing, she looked up. The five uninjured youma were fifteen feet away from her. Groaning as she stood, she called Saturn's Glaive into existence.  
  
Calling upon her remaining energy, she gathered it for Saturn's ultimate attack. "Death Ribbon.REVOLUTION!"  
  
It hit four of the youma, but only killed two. With no more energy to stand, she was forced to watch as one youma advanced menacingly. As it lunged for her, she closed her eyes in defeat. But before it could hit her, a blinding light knocked it aside. Cosmos' eyes slowly opened, and she found herself looking at two of the outer senshi. Gentle arms picked her up.  
  
"Uranus?" She whispered weakly.  
  
"Hai, koneko-chan. Hold on. Saturn's here." With that, Sailor Uranus easily cleared the fifty feet to the top of Helm's Deep.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer looked uncertainly at the woman holding the now detransformed Usagi. As she walked toward them, Gimli drew his axe.  
  
"Put the lass down!"  
  
"Relax, dwarf. My name is Sailor Uranus. I am of the outer senshi that fight to protect Usagi-hime from afar. Our time here is limited. All we can do is heal her and destroy the remaining youma. If you doubt me, let me ask you this: why would I have saved Usagi-hime if I wished her ill?"  
  
Gently placing Usagi on the ground, she looked to the battle below. "I shall go aid Neptune, and Saturn will come to heal Usagi-hime. Do not harm her. I'm placing my koneko in your charge, you understand? If any harm comes to Usagi."  
  
Leaving that sentence in the air, she drew a sword from nowhere and leapt down to the battle with a war cry. Joining the other two senshi on the ground, she motioned to where Legolas stood. With a nod, the shortest of the three leapt away from an attack and landed next to Legolas. Kneeling lightly, she placed her hands over Usagi's heart, and a purple glow began to transfer from her hands to Usagi.  
  
After several moments of concentration, she leaned back and sighed, drained of energy. "Usagi-hime will be fine. However, she cannot aid in this fight. Get her somewhere safe, and do not let her fight until the next large battle. I suggest you keep her safe. What Sailor Uranus said holds true for all senshi. If you harm the hime in any way, we are given permission by the very gods to bring our wrath upon you. Please, keep her safe."  
  
Nodding, Legolas spoke. "We shall do our best, Sailor Saturn."  
  
Sailor Saturn met his gaze for just a moment, and then she'd leapt over the side of the battlement. Down below, the last of the youma had just been killed. Looking to Helm's Deep once, Uranus gave a wan smile. Then they were gone. Blinking, Aragorn shook his head, wondering if it was all a dream.  
  
But then, he heard the cries of the uruk-hai, and knew his war had just begun.  
  
********  
  
The battle had led to this point. With no more than two hundred men left aside from Legolas and Gimli, the battle looked grim. And they weren't even sure of Gimli's survival. They'd been separated during the battle, and Legolas hoped he'd made it to the caves.  
  
Turning to Aragorn, he spoke quietly. "Is there any hope?"  
  
"Not much. We must hope Gandalf arrives soon. The dawn shall be up soon, which is when Gandalf told us to look for him."  
  
Nodding, Legolas turned to look at the sleeping Usagi. He smiled slightly as she mumbled in her sleep. Suddenly, he looked up and Aragorn was gone.  
  
********  
  
Aragorn held his hand in a sign of parley. The Uruks who'd been working at chipping away the stone work stopped and sneered.  
  
"Come to surrender, have you?" Their callous voices full of hate.  
  
"Nay!" He cried. "I've come to warn you to get you gone before the dawn! 'Lest you wish to die this day!"  
  
Instead of replying verbally, two of the Uruks fired arrows just as Aragorn leapt off the parapet. Turning, he headed to Theoden. Nodding in respect, he began to speak.  
  
"My lord, if we were to charge out now and meet them, we could have the advantage of surprise. The Uruks have become complacent."  
  
"And what, Lord Aragorn will we protect those le-"  
  
Theoden didn't have time to finish, because at that moment, the sound of thousands of iron clad feet suddenly filled the deep. Legolas ran up to Aragorn, shouting joyfully in Elvish,  
  
"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!"  
  
Aragorn grinned, and shouted for his horse to be brought to him. As the remaining forty horses were mounted, Aragorn looked and was shocked to see a forest had moved to the edge of the deep overnight.  
  
"Stay away from the trees!" He cried, and with that, the doors were thrown open, and the riders began a journey of death.  
  
********  
  
The battle had been won. Smiling, Gandalf rode over to Legolas and Aragorn. "Well done, my boy. Well done. Now, where are Gimli and Usagi?"  
  
"Lady Usagi is sleeping. Several monsters from her world were amongst the army, and she fought them. However, she was weakened greatly, but was saved by three of her guardians. We know not where Gimli is."  
  
"Well you should now, master elf, considering I'm right behind you!" Startled, Legolas jumped slightly.  
  
"Gimli, what happened to your head?"  
  
"Just a stupid Uruk trying to put an axe in my head. It doesn't hurt at all! Now, let's get the lass, and we can have a party!"  
  
Gandalf smiled wanly. "Not yet, I'm afraid. There is much more work to be done. In two hours time, I shall depart with all riders wishing to travel with me, and we shall travel to Orthanc, now a ruined mass of stone. First, I must speak with Usagi."  
  
********  
  
Usagi had joyfully received the news of the end of the battle and Gandalf's return. As they walked towards the Glittering Caves, Gandalf turned to her.  
  
"I am told that you had trouble fighting some monsters from your world last night."  
  
"It was a weakness I did not expect." Usagi acknowledged. "But three of my senshi came and helped me. I am beginning to believe my eldest senshi had something to do with my coming here now."  
  
Nodding, he continued. "That makes sense, since you are the niece of Galadriel. However, something else troubles you, does it not?"  
  
"You know me so well." Sighing, she contemplated how to voice her thoughts. "For some reason, Saruman wished to have me as well. I believe it is because of the powers that now even Sauron will have felt. I think we can use this to our advantage."  
  
"Go on." He prodded gently.  
  
"It's more of a last ditch attempt to give Sam and Frodo more time. The only powers I have used have at least had the semblance of dark powers. If we could only make it seem as though I have the ring."  
  
"I shall discuss it with the others. Now, I do believe the two hours are over. We must now go and face Saruman."  
  
********  
  
It had taken them almost 48 hours to reach Orthanc. With Theoden in the lead, they approached the gates. Two hobbits-Merry and Pippin-were sitting on the ground. It looked as though Pippin had drifted off to sleep. Jumping up, Merry took his smoking pipe out of his mouth and bowed deeply.  
  
"Welcome, my lords to the former home of Saruman the White. Please do not mind the sogginess, but the Ents felt a purified Orthanc was better than a dirty one. I am Meriadoc Brandybuck and the gentlehobbit sleeping is Peregrin Took."  
  
Gandalf interrupted this introduction with a smile. "Merry, tell me where Treebeard is."  
  
"He said something about preparing a feast over the meadow. Ah, here he comes now!"  
  
Walking in long strides, the Ent stopped just short of Theoden and Gandalf. "Greetings, Gandalf. I have prepared a feast for you in the meadow yonder. All those wishing to attend shall follow me."  
  
"We'll stay, Gandalf. We have much catching up to do." Legolas spoke quietly.  
  
Nodding, Gandalf stirred Shadowfax to a trot. Dismounting, Legolas and Gimli stepped up to the hobbits.  
  
"So at last our journey ends! And with you better off than us!"  
  
Laughing, Pippin hugged the surprised dwarf. "We missed you! But where is Usagi? Isn't she with you?"  
  
"I'm behind Aragorn, dolt!" Came her annoyed voice.  
  
As she stepped in front of Aragorn, she was rushed by Merry and Pippin, both of who were crying freely. With a cry of surprise, she fell onto Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas exchanged a look, and began to laugh. For the first time in months, all felt right in the world, even if it was just a moment in time.  
  
********  
  
Well, how was it? Feedback please! 


	18. Confession

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I've had a lot of homework, but I'll try to get these out faster, okay? Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!  
  
********  
  
After about an hour, Gandalf returned with the other riders of Rohan. Smiling happily, Legolas helped Gandalf dismount. Touching his arm lightly in thanks, Gandalf led the way to the foot of Isengard. As he passed Usagi, she stepped quietly out behind him.  
  
"Will we finally get some answers about why I was kidnapped?" she whispered quietly.  
  
"Perhaps. It may not be so simple." Gandalf replied. "I have considered your proposition, and believe that with the consent of the others, we may just be able to buy time."  
  
"Why must we have their consent?" Usagi hissed, frustrated.  
  
"If I agree to this, you must be protected or it will seem that you are not the bearer of the ring. The automatic danger could decimate all of us! We must protect Frodo, but at the same time, we must not risk you."  
  
"I told you I would die if it would defend Frodo." Usagi stated quietly, the hurt evident in her tone.  
  
"We shall discuss this later." Gandalf stated, his tone ending the conversation.  
  
Theoden called for the Rohirrim to halt. "Who shall confront this man of treachery?"  
  
"I will." Gandalf spoke. "And the Lady Usagi. I leave anyone else to your decision."  
  
"Very well. The three of us?"  
  
"We shall go, as well!" Legolas and Gimli interjected. "After all, we are the only representatives of our race here. And Aragorn should come as well."  
  
"Very well." Gandalf nodded in consent.  
  
As they mounted the steps to Orthanc, Gandalf cried out, "Saruman! Come out and parley with us! We know you are in there!"  
  
For several moments, there was no response. Then, a voice replied, "My master is very busy!"  
  
"I know that voice well." Theoden muttered. "And I rue the day I began to listen to it."  
  
"Wormtongue, present your master to us!" Gandalf ordered.  
  
But before Wormtongue could reply, a higher set of doors opened. Saruman stood, leaning heavily on his staff. "Have you not done enough, Gandalf the Grey?"  
  
Gandalf smiled quietly. "Ah, but you see, I am no longer Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandalf the White." And with that, he threw his tattered cloak aside to reveal the shining color of the garments below.  
  
Saruman reeled backwards in shock. Clutching his heart, he was looking anywhere other than Gandalf. His eyes landed on Usagi.  
  
"You!" He shrieked, momentarily forgetting his surprise. "My Uruks failed to bring you to me!"  
  
"I was wondering about that." Usagi replied, calmly. "Why would you wish to kidnap me?"  
  
"Why? Why?" He asked incrediously. "I thought your precious Gandalf or aunt would have told you. No? Well then, I guess it falls to me. I convinced Galadriel to call you here! She did not even know you were living until I'd told her!"  
  
"How did you know?" Usagi asked, a hint of anger in her words.  
  
"I've watched you since you were reborn! Fighting with those pathetic humans.I watched as they failed to protect you time and time again! And then the perfect plan came to me. You see, I deeply lusted after your mother.and since she was dead, the only way I could fulfill myself was through her child."  
  
"Enough!" Legolas cried, looking to Usagi. She had paled and her breathing was very shallow.  
  
"Too hard for you to listen to, hm?" Saruman sounded highly amused. "Well, I guess you should be happy because my damned Uruks failed!"  
  
Suddenly, Pippin leapt forward, and began cursing at Saruman with a vocabulary amazing for a Hobbit. As he continued to yell at the wizard, Merry attempted to stop him, though he looked quite angry as well.  
  
"Ah! And here are two hobbits! Why not tell me about them, Theoden?" Saruman spat, changing the subject. "Do you not know of the quest of the fellowship of the ring?"  
  
Theoden didn't reply. "You should join me! When the dark lord wins the final battle, we will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams! And all will hail us as the heroes of the final coming of the ring!"  
  
Theoden had begun to look troubled. Before Saruman could continue to poison his mind, Eomer mounted the stairs. "Uncle! Do not listen to this man! We have defeated his army and he looks only to cause disunion and strife among us!"  
  
The king looked like he'd suddenly been brought out of a trance. As he realized what had been happening, fury filled his face. "Man of treachery, I shall never listen to you again! Stay in your tower and bother no man any longer!"  
  
Saruman leaned back, as though he'd been struck. Not looking at all the part of a wizard, he shrieked,  
  
"Then you shall not bother another again either!" And with that, a column of black energy came crashing toward Theoden.  
  
"Uncle!" Eomer cried out as the column neared Earth. Just as Gandalf was preparing a counter attack, the column hit the ground, engulfing Theoden.  
  
"Ai!" Legolas cried out. "Usagi is gone!"  
  
"What?" Gandalf's attack dissipated. "Where is she?"  
  
Saruman cackled, the sound grating on the eardrums of everyone in hearing distance. His cackles were cut short, as was the column of dark energy. Slowly, through the dust that had been lifted, Gandalf could make out a shield of sorts. Even as he saw this, it too began to fade away.  
  
Everyone gasped. Usagi stood, glowing with energy. She was holding a scythe that was even taller than herself, and a purple symbol adorned her forehead. Theoden was kneeling on the ground, as though he'd been forced there.  
  
"Usagi?" Aragorn whispered, almost afraid to speak.  
  
She smiled slightly at him before turning her attention to Saruman. "You picked the wrong person to piss off, buddy."  
  
But before she could leap up, Gandalf placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I shall attend to this problem, lady."  
  
Nodding, she allowed her energy to dissipate. While all this had been going on, Saruman had slowly been backing away. Gandalf ordered him back, and he came back, but not of his free will.  
  
"You have betrayed the order in the worst way possible, and you do not deserve to bear the name of an istari. I condemn you to living out your life as a mortal man."  
  
As though there was invisible lightning, Saruman's staff was suddenly cleaved in two, and the top half fell down to Gandalf. Saruman ran back inside for a second time, and Gandalf didn't stop him.  
  
As they turned to walk down the steps, they heard a sudden scream that had them whirling around to stare at the tower. "WORMTONGUE!!!"  
  
And before anything else was said, an obsidian colored stone, no larger than Aragorn's had flew from the tower, and landed a good distance away. Gandalf's eyes danced in mirth. As he went to retrieve the stone, Pippin cried,  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
And suddenly, the laughter was out of Gandalf's eyes. "Give me the stone quickly, Pippin!"  
  
Gulping, Pippin nodded and handed it to him. Nodding in satisfaction, Gandalf turned back to Legolas, who was supporting a somewhat sick-looking Usagi.  
  
"Usagi?" His voice was unusually gentle.  
  
"Was what he said true, Gandalf?" Her voice was soft, almost a whimper.  
  
Sighing, Gandalf nodded. "We had hoped we'd never have to tell you. Your mother fell in love with your father and left Earth, but Saruman had always had an eye on her. It was one of the reasons Galadriel encouraged your mother to go."  
  
"The lady of Lothlorien is a relative of Lady Usagi?" Eomer interjected.  
  
"Yes." Legolas replied, picking Usagi up princess-style.  
  
"But that is enough for now. Let us leave this place and hopefully never gaze upon it again!"  
  
Everyone nodded. So they wheeled their horses around and galloped away from Orthanc.  
  
********  
  
They set up camp for the night near a tributary of the river flowing to Orthanc. Almost everyone had fallen asleep, but Usagi was unable to do so. Standing quietly, she moved towards the water, gently brushing Legolas' arm as she went by. 'Oh, mother. How could I have been so naïve?'  
  
Sitting at the water's edge, she sighed quietly. Before her train of thoughts continued, she felt bile rising in her throat. Gagging, she retched quietly. Gasping quietly, she rinsed her mouth out with the water.  
  
"Why did you not tell us something was wrong?" Legolas spoke in soft Elvish.  
  
"I did not realize something was until just now." Usagi replied sarcastically. "Legolas, when did we leave Lothlorien?"  
  
"About two months ago." Legolas replied easily. "Why?"  
  
"Legolas." Usagi trailed off, as though searching for the right words. "I think that I'm with child."  
  
"What?" He hissed, pulling her to stand next to him. "We must tell the others!"  
  
"No!" Her quiet plea stopped him from moving. "Legolas, please! I wish to help save Frodo as well! Please, let me help."  
  
"Not if what you say is true." Legolas replied.  
  
"Just two more battles, please." She begged quietly.  
  
"Why two more?"  
  
"Because that is when the war will end." Usagi replied quietly. "Please, Legolas! I have never asked anything of you! Grant me the chance to help save Frodo."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Ai Valar, how you test me! Usagi, I will grant your request on one condition."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You allow me to tell Aragorn." Legolas replied.  
  
********  
  
Well, how was that? What do you think Usagi will decide?  
  
Again, sorry it took so long!  
  
REVIEW!!!! (and I'll update by Wednesday) sigh I LOVE blackmail! 


	19. CHAPTER PREVIEW! Happy Holidays!

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
  
*~*One Ring To Bring Them All Chapter 17*~*  
  
"You allow me to tell Aragorn."  
  
Usagi's eyes met Legolas' for only a moment. 'How can I do that? Aragorn is less likely to allow me to fight than Legolas! What-'  
  
Suddenly, she didn't see Legolas anymore. She didn't hear either. A vision, appearing inside her mind had completely captivated her. Frodo and Sam were running, and Sam kept crying,  
  
"I'm gonna kill that stinker!" And even as he cried out, the vision looming behind him had Usagi's breathing increase.  
  
A giant spider was crawling after them, its poisonous fangs dripping in anticipation. Even as Usagi watched, Frodo tripped. Sam turned to help, but he was too late. "Mr. Frodo! NO!"  
  
And then she didn't see Sam and Frodo anymore. Sauron's eye was boring into her mind, asking her questions, and causing a pain deep within her heart. 'Tell me, halfling! Where is the ring of power? W-'  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" Legolas was shaking her.  
  
Gasping, she looked around. "Legolas, where is Pippin?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, worry creasing his brow.  
  
"He stole the Palantir from Gandalf!" Usagi cried, sprinting towards camp. "We must find Gandalf and Aragorn, quickly!"  
  
Not caring how many people were awakened by her, she cried, "Gandalf! Pippin's taken the palantir!"  
  
"What?!" Gandalf sprang to his feet. "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know! We must hurry!" Usagi rushed to Merry. "Merry, did you see Pippin go anywhere? Anywhere at all?"  
  
"No! I was sleeping!" His alarmed voice replied.  
  
"Over here!" Aragorn cried. "On the Eastern side of the hill!"  
  
Before Usagi had even crested the hill, she heard Pippin's cry of pain. She came to a standstill as she saw Gandalf shielding the palantir from Pippin. He wasn't moving. As she closed the gap, she heard Gandalf whisper,  
  
"What mischief has he done-to himself, and to us?"  
  
"Gandalf, will he be all right?" Usagi fell to her knees beside the haggard wizard.  
  
"I know not." Was his terse reply. "Lady, is there a way you could heal him, as you helped to heal Frodo?"  
  
"Of course." She replied. Placing one hand over Pippin's head, and one over his heart, she closed her eyes. Silver energy began to travel from her outstretched fingers to Pippin. After several moments, she withdrew the energy. "I've done what I can."  
  
Pippin stirred, and cried in a shrill voice, "It is not for you, Saruman! I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!"  
  
Gandalf held Pippin's arm, and spoke firmly. "Peregrin Took! Come back!"  
  
He relaxed and fell back, clinging to Gandalf. "Gandalf! Forgive me!"  
  
"Tell me first what you have done!"  
  
So Pippin relayed the events he'd seen. The Nazgul flying around a besieged Minas Tirith, Sauron questioning him, what he'd revealed.  
  
"A fool, but an honest fool you remain, Peregrin Took. Wiser ones might have done worse in such a pass." Gandalf smiled, and gently laid his hand on Pippin's head.  
  
Gandalf gently picked Pippin up and sat him down by Merry. "If you feel an itch in your palm again, tell me of it! Such things can be cured. Now, I will leave you two together for a while."  
  
********  
  
"Peril comes in the night, when least expected. We have had a narrow escape." Gandalf murmured, speaking softly to the others.  
  
"How is Pippin?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He will recover. Will you, Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge."  
  
WELL, THAT WAS JUST A TEASER AS A CHRISTMAS/HANNUKAH/WHATEVER PRESENT!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, I"LL UPDATE AFTER CHRISTMAS!!!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! 


	20. Motion

One Ring 18 is here! Sorry I didn't update until now, but a couple grades were slipping...enjoy!  
  
********  
  
Aragorn's eyes clouded over. "I do not think it wise. The palantir is a dangerous tool, one that I too may be tempted to use."  
  
"Perhaps it is time you use it. Reveal yourself." Usagi spoke softly, gazing imploringly at Aragorn. "Please, Aragorn."  
  
Sighing, he nodded. Taking the palantir, wrapped in grey cloth, he placed it underneath his mail shirt. "Lady, pray, tell me why."  
  
"Legolas and I must speak with you." She stated softly, in Elvish. "But now, we must be moving. We cann-"  
  
A horrible screech cut Usagi off. Ducking down, Gandalf cried, "Nazgul!" As one, everyone dove to the ground. Covering his ears, Pippin didn't realize he was screaming until Merry began to shake his shoulders.  
  
"Pippin! Pippin! The Nazgul is gone!" Looking around wildly, Pippin sagged forward, his breath ragged.  
  
"We have been far too leisurely. You must make haste for Helm's Deep. I will ride ahead with Pippin. We shall go to Minas Tirith." Gandalf stated quietly. "Come. Whatever Legolas and Usagi need to say can be said while we ride."  
  
********  
  
It had taken less than five minutes for camp to be torn down and the riders mounted upon their horses. Usagi rode with Aragorn and Gimli was behind Legolas. Spurring their horses to a gallop, Usagi, Legolas, and Aragorn began to converse in Elvish.  
  
"Fine! Leave me out of it!" Gimli grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
"What bothers you?" Aragorn queried softly.  
  
"Did Gandalf tell you of Usagi's plan?" Legolas asked. At Aragorn's nod, he continued. "I am willing to follow through, however, there is a mild complication..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I think I am with child." Usagi stated, her head bowed in shame.  
  
"Boromir, I presume. That does complicate things..." Aragorn whispered. "You should not be fighting at all, lady, let alone playing charades with the most powerful evil of this planet."  
  
"But if it gives Frodo his chance and gives me my answers, I'll do almost anything!" Usagi cried impatiently.  
  
"Now I don't know what's going on here," Gimli started. "But it seems like you should give the lady what she wants."  
  
Before Legolas or Aragorn could respond, Eomer reined in his horse at Aragorn's right. "Lord Aragorn, there is a company of horses approaching! They have been riding hard and will come upon us at any time!"  
  
Stopping his horse, Aragorn turned and dismounted. Usagi slid off of the horse as well. The Rohirrim formed a loose guard around Theoden, unnerved. Soon thereafter, the whinnies of horses could be heard. Twenty riders materialized out of the dark night and reined their horses in.  
  
Eomer cried in a loud voice, "Who rides in Rohan?"  
  
A silence followed; and then in the moonlight, a horseman could be seen dismounting and walking slowly forward. His hand showed white as he held it up, palm outward in token of peace; but the king's men gripped their weapons. He was tall, a dark standing shadow. Then his clear voice rang out.  
  
"Rohan? Rohan did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar."  
  
"You have found it." Eomer replied. "When you crossed the ford yonder you entered it. But it is the realm of Theoden King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?"  
  
"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North I am." The man cried. "We seek one Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan."  
  
"And you have found him also!" Aragorn stated, moving forward. "Halbarad! Of all joys, this is least expected! All is well. Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us."  
  
"I have thirty with me." Halbarad stated. "That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, desiring to go to war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came, and have brought your horse, as well."  
  
"But I did not summon you!" Aragorn stated, perplexed.  
  
"Perhaps the wish to have your friends near drew them here. That is how I came to be here." Usagi stated quietly.  
  
Aragorn nodded in understanding. Elrohir turned to Aragorn. "I bring word to you from my father: The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead."  
  
"Let us speak no more of these things upon the open road." Elladan stated sharply.  
  
"What is that you bear, kinsman?" Aragorn asked Halbarad, curiously.  
  
Halbarad bore no spear, instead a tall staff as though it were a standard, wrapped shut with many ties. With curiosity, Usagi noticed that Elladan, too, bore an unusual staff of some sort.  
  
"It is a gift that I bring you from the Lady of Rivendell." Halbarad replied. "She wrought it in secret, and long was the making. But she also sends word to you: The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!"  
  
Aragorn replied, "Now I know what it is you bear! I bid you bear it a bit longer."  
  
"And what do you carry, Elladan lord?" Usagi asked, switching to Elvish.  
  
"Lady Galadriel bade me give this to you." Elladan stated softly. "She said a woman calling herself a hidden istari bade her to pass it on. I know not what purpose this weapon will serve you, but it is a fearsome sight."  
  
"May I see it?" Usagi requested.  
  
Wordlessly, Elladan unwrapped the top binding on the weapon. As the sheet fell away, Usagi gasped in surprise. The glaive of Saturn was held out to her.  
  
"Lady?" Theoden asked, concerned.  
  
Trembling, Usagi took the glaive into her hands. "Setsuna has learned of our intended deception, Aragorn. And she has given me the most dark weapon any of my senshi possess."  
  
Nodding, Aragorn's face was grim. "Then it appears that we have no choice but to follow through in the end."  
  
"Lord?"  
  
"All shall be explained in the safety of Helm's Deep." Aragorn replied, mounting his horse, Brego.  
  
********  
  
The night was turning to a clear dawn when they rode up to the Hornburg. There, they dismounted and chose to rest while they took counsel. Merry fell asleep for several hours. However, as soon as the sun had broken free of the dawn, Legolas roused him.  
  
"Come, Master Sluggard, and look at this place while you may!"  
  
Nodding, Merry stood and began to walk with Gimli and Legolas. Usagi had gone to take counsel with Aragorn, Halbarad, Elladan, and Elrohir. As they walked, Legolas sighed. 'All the well-laid plans of Gandalf seem to fall in front of us...and now Usagi is aiding in a deception so dangerous that if it fails, Middle-Earth will fall farther than ever imagined.'  
  
Sighing, he looked to the sky. Before his train of thought could continue, Merry and Gimli pulled him back into conversation.  
  
*******  
  
King Theoden gave the order to prepare to ride. But none could find Aragorn. "Let word be sent to the Lord Aragorn that the hour is nigh."  
  
A little apart from the assembled Rohirrim, the Rangers sat, silent, in ordered company, armed with bow and spear and sword. They were clad in grey cloaks with the hoods drawn over their heads. There was no gleam of stone or gold, or any fair thing in their gear; nor did any rider bear any badge or token, save each cloak had a brooch of silver shaped like a rayed star pinned upon their left shoulder.  
  
Presently, Eomer came from the gate, and with him was Aragorn and the others. Merry only noticed Aragorn. It seemed as if in one night, many years had fallen on his head. He was grim faced and weary looking.  
  
"I am troubled in mind, lord." Aragorn spoke to Theoden. "I have labored long in though, and fear now that I must change the plans of myself and my company. We must go now to take the Paths of the Dead."  
  
A murmur of apprehension went through the riders. "Lord Aragorn, I had hoped we could ride into battle together, but if you take the Paths of the Dead, I fear we shall never see you again!"  
  
"That is the path I must take." Aragorn replied. "I do not intend to force any of you to come. However, if we wish to save Minas Tirith, we must gather more men."  
  
Theoden sighed. "Very well, lord. I give you my leave." With that, he wheeled his steed, Snowmane, and gave the call to ride to Dunharrow.  
  
********  
  
For some time after Theoden had left, Aragorn sat in silence. Finally, Legolas came up to him.  
  
"You are troubled, more so now than this morning. What has caused this change, Aragorn?"  
  
"A struggle somewhat grimmer for my part than the battle of the Hornburg. I looked into the Stone of Orthanc, my friends. I fought with Sauron and revealed myself and Usagi."  
  
"What?! Why would you do that?" Gimli cried.  
  
"You have not heard of it, master dwarf," Usagi spoke softly. "But I have convinced the others to engage in a deception. We have told Sauron that I command Aragorn...and that I bear the Ring."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
********  
  
How was it? I'll try to be better with updating, but it's HIGHLY UNLIKELY until the end of March. Have a good next month!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	21. Broken Hearts, Unconscious Bonds REVISED

Hello all! So sorry this took until April, but like I said last time, I had too much to worry about with my school work. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!  
  
One Ring to Bring Them All****  
  
Needless to say, Gimli refused to speak to Aragorn, Legolas, and Usagi during the entire ride to Edoras. Merry had been quite surprised, but he HAD spoken to Usagi. Two hours later, nearing evening, the party of 25 dismounted and greeted the surprised but happy Eowyn. Sighing, Usagi looked around sadly.  
"Usagi, Eowyn just said dinner will be served soon." Merry's voice broke her reverie.  
"Thank you Merry." Usagi replied, still gazing across the plain.  
"I'm scared too, you know...we don't know what will happen anymore, do we? I miss Pippin, and Gandalf was a great comfort. But I made a promise to Merry. Whether the battle goes well or ill, we will see our home again. And so will you."  
"How did you get so smart?" Usagi asked wryly, smiling down at him.  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "Let's go eat! I'm hungry!"  
  
********  
  
In the meantime, Gandalf and Pippin had passed into Gondor, and were just coming into sight of Minas Tirith, the city of kings. Gulping, Pippin couldn't help but feel even more outlandish. Many people were murmuring and pointing, and he couldn't help but be very uncomfortable.  
"Gandalf...why are they all staring at me?"  
"Because they've only heard of hobbits in their children's stories." Gandalf replied, slowing Shadowfax to give the password at the gate of the second entrance. "Do not speak openly again until we are in the privacy of our quarters, you understand?"  
Pippin could only nod as the sight of the pool from his encounter with the palantir came in view.  
  
********  
  
The Rohirrim had ridden hard until they'd reached the rallying place. (AN: can't remember the name, help?) Eomer, Theoden, and all the other leaders of the Rohirrim had gathered to discuss how many men had come.  
"This is not enough." Eomer sighed.  
"No, but we can still make them a battle. And with the coming of Aragorn from the Paths of the Dead, our fortunes may well improve." Theoden replied.  
A murmur ran through the men assembled. "You would trust that Aragorn will return?"  
"He has helped us this far, and he would not have left if there was no need." Theoden replied.  
  
********  
  
Aragorn turned suddenly, hearing footsteps behind him. Instead of Legolas or Usagi, he saw Eowyn, with a large goblet in her hands.  
"This is the cup of parting. I bid you drink it and return in good health." She spoke softly.  
Sighing, he nodded and took a deep drink of the richly flavored liquid. "Eowyn..."  
"When you return, will you return to the walls of Edoras?"  
He hadn't expected her to speak so plainly. Sighing, he shook his head. "Eowyn, you love but a thought and a shadow. I cannot give you what you seek....My heart is given to another."  
Eowyn took a step back, her eyes filling with tears. Shaking her head, she turned and ran, leaving Aragorn alone with his newfound guilt.  
"It was not your fault." Halbarad stepped from the shadows. "You are promised to Arwen, and followed your heart. Eowyn will, in time, forgive you, and move on."  
"I just fear it will not be soon enough."  
"You have done what you must. Lord, we are ready to ride." Nodding, Aragorn mounted Brego.  
As Usagi, Legolas, Merry, and Gimli approached him, he searched the crowd of Rohirrim preparing for war for Eowyn's eyes. Not seeing them, he sadly looked to Usagi. She smiled softly at him before fingering the chain that now adorned her neck. A large gold ring-a forgery of the One-was on her neck, and she wasn't used to the weight of it. It seemed as though she was holding the true One Ring, and that sudden burden burned on her soul. The glaive was once again covered with the wrapping Setsuna had provided Galadriel.  
Nodding his thanks to the Rohirrim, he spurred Brego into a trot.  
  
********  
  
It had come to here. The Paths of the Dead loomed before them, causing Gimli to feel cold to the bone. Dismounting, many of the horses and riders gazed at the doorway with fear. Usagi stood near Aragorn, breathing lightly.  
"Do you fear the death within these walls?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
Usagi shook her head. "I do not understand it, but it seems to calm me. Perhaps because of our deception, Saturn is keeping my fear at bay."  
Legolas-who had been listening-nodded in understanding. "It is too late to turn back now. Are you ready?"  
Taking a deep breath, Usagi unconsciously took his hand and took a step behind Aragorn. "Let's go."  
Most of the horses had to be blindfolded first, but they were so loyal to their masters they followed with little protest. Legolas had calmed his and Usagi's horses with soothing Elvish. All had walked into the doorway...all except Gimli. Suddenly feeling ashamed, he took a step forward, and felt the cold tug at his heart more than ever. 'At least none of the Hobbits are here for this,' was his only thought as the world became muted greys.  
  
********  
They had passed through the Paths, unknowing of the fact that as they traveled, Pippin was swearing his loyalty to Gondor. Unknowing of the fact that Theoden stood surveying the meager 6,000 troops that had been gathered. Unknowing of the fact that the siege of Gondor had almost begun.  
And through it all, each of the riders had similar thoughts.  
  
'What will happen if we fail?' Legolas  
  
'At what cost will we win? Will we win at all?' Aragorn  
  
'Why have we been chosen?' Gimli  
  
'In the name of justice, those that oppress and hurt carelessly shall be punished...but will the ideal of justice be enough?' Usagi  
  
'If we do not win this battle, all will be lost.' Theoden  
  
'We will see our home again.' Merry and Pippin  
  
'The Ring grows ever heavier...' Frodo  
  
'I only wish to see the Shire and Rosie Cotton once more...' Sam  
  
'How could we afford to lose?' Was the last thought on everyone's minds...'How can we continue with this effort?'  
  
********  
  
END  
  
Well, how was it? I hope you've enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it's kind of short! PLEASE read and review...no reviews, no chapters, get it? 


	22. So It Begins

Minna-san!!! Gomen nasai bow. I truly didn't mean to take this long, but my teachers decided five hours of work a night leading up to finals was the key for doing well... ; Without further ado, here's the next chapter of One Ring!  
  
Chapter 20   
  
Usagi sighed and looked up at the stars. After they'd gone through the Paths of the Dead, they'd liberated a small town and were now camping on a hill full of ancient evil. It was the hill where Isildur had cursed the dead army that now rode behind them. It made Usagi nervous beyond all reckoning. The ground shifted beside her as Legolas laid down.  
  
"You are troubled, my lady."  
  
She nodded. "Everything's happening so fast, and if just one thing goes wrong, we're all guaranteed a painful death. But-"  
  
"Something else is bothering you?"  
  
"Why would my senshi call herself a hidden Istari? Did they exist before wizards like Gandalf, or did they work in secret? Gandalf's only spoken of three Istari, and it's just bothering me. Also, I'm bothered by Saruman and Lady Galadriel. He sai-"  
  
Legolas had gently placed a finger to her lips. "Perhaps there were other Istari and perhaps there weren't. Perhaps Saruman alerted the Lady of your location. It matters not until this war is over. Usagi, please rest now, for you are with child and you will lose your energy much more quickly."  
  
Sighing, she nodded. "For you, Legolas, I will try."  
  
Drifting towards sleep, she unconsciously moved closer to Legolas. Quietly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and was quickly consumed by the world of dreams.  
  
She was having another strange dream. Frodo and Sam were there, but dressed in the clothing of Orcs. They were moving slowly, as though unsure of what to do next. Frodo stopped and clutched his chest, breathing heavily. But Usagi wasn't paying attention to Frodo anymore. The eye of Mordor was looking directly at them, cackling with laughter. Suddenly, a great fire swallowed Frodo up.  
  
Gasping, she forced herself away from the dream. Her eyes flew open, and she found herself staring at Legolas, his eyes and face lined with worry. Tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes. She clutched at the fabric of Legolas' tunic and buried her head in his shoulder, allowing her tears to fall. She felt Legolas' arms wrap around her trembling frame. After a while, her tears slowly stopped.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked quietly, reluctantly letting her go.  
  
"I had a dream that Frodo was engulfed by fire from Sauron!" She whispered.  
  
"That has not happened, lady." Legolas spoke firmly. "Sauron wished only to weaken your resolve for the task ahead. He cannot even know of our deception, so fear not! Frodo and Sam will make it to Mount Doom. You will see."  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled. "I guess I was being silly."  
  
"Usagi..." He trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We had spoken, a while ago, and had reached what I hoped would be an understanding of sorts..."  
  
"Understanding about what?" She asked curiously.  
  
"About our relationship." Legolas exhaled. "You had said you needed time, but I do not think it prudent to wait any longer."  
  
"Legolas, what are you saying?" Usagi whispered, confused.  
  
"I don't wish to protect you and then fade from your life! I want to protect you always!" He blurted out. Nearby, Aragorn stirred slightly.  
  
"Le-"Usagi was cut off abruptly as Legolas gently cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"Im mel le, Usagi." He whispered, tears in his eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed her.  
  
Usagi found herself torn in two. Her heart was saying 'Go for it!' while her mind was chastising her kissing him when Boromir had died less than two months ago. Finally, she ended the debate by squashing her feelings of betrayal. Slowly, she began to kiss back.  
  
After their kiss had broken, Usagi gently hugged him. Looking back, she found herself unable to resist asking a silly question. "Legolas, if I'm 21 Earth years old, how much older than me are you?"  
  
"Our spirits are about the same age." Legolas replied. "Elves live forever, but it takes us MUCH longer to mature."  
  
"So that means you're really a child by Elven time?" She queried.  
  
He nodded, and was about to speak again when Aragorn suddenly rolled to his feet. He pulled himself away from Usagi and stood as well.  
  
"It took you two long enough!" Aragorn grinned.  
  
"Eh?" Usagi squeaked, blushing scarlet.  
  
"We were beginning to think you'd never get up the courage to talk! And now, I've lost the bet we placed?"  
  
"We?" Legolas asked, cluelessly.  
  
Aragorn nodded, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Elladan, Elrohir, and myself. Eomer was interested, but we didn't let him bet."  
  
"Aragorn!" Usagi cried, mortified. "I didn't realize proper Aragorn would do that!"  
  
He shrugged. "It takes everyone's minds off the war. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go give Gimli his money."  
  
He walked away whistling. Usagi and Legolas shared an exasperated look. "Since when would Aragorn make a bet like that?"  
  
Since Aragorn's unusual behavior, they'd traveled toward the coast and the Corsair ships. After another day of riding, they'd come upon a small coastal town and torn apart the enemy (who was conviently moored there) and taken command of the ships. The men of the town were so grateful, they volunteered to go fight at Minas Tirith.  
  
So here they were. The 20-some odd Dunedain, Aragorn, Gimli, Usagi, and three Elves, all commanding the ships. Gimli looked distinctly unsettled to be traveling by boats not made by Elves and spent much of the time below deck. Aragorn had asked for Elladan to unfurl the standard Arwen had made. Usagi had taken her weapon from Elrohir.  
  
All in all, they made a fierce sight, Usagi and Aragorn especially. As the sun broke the horizon, the besieged Minas Tirith came into view. As their boats slowed at a dock, Usagi looked around in wonder.  
  
"It's amazing that so much beauty comes from so much bloodshed." Legolas spoke quietly beside her.  
  
Usagi nodded. "But it is still a field of death...the fields of Pelennor."  
  
Legolas listened to the cries of the fighters. "Something has happened to Theoden King..."  
  
"We cannot rectify that until we get ashore." Gimli spoke jovially. "Come, Aragorn is waiting!"  
  
Ending it here. Sorry, folks, but I'm still recovering from Finals week. ; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Oh, and "IM MEL LE." Means "I love you." In Sinarian. 


	23. Two Little Beings Just Getting Used to E...

Hello all! Thanks for all the reviews! BTW, sorry I made Aragorn so radically OOC, but he suffers so much I figured he deserved a break, you know?  
  
For those of you who know her, tell Hikari-chan to get writing on "Leave Me Breathless!" Some of her loyal fans are dying here!  
  
Chapter 21 of One Ring to Bring Them All  
  
They'd come upon a battle all right. Within moments of their ships stopping at the docks, they'd been assailed by thousands of Orcs and Uruk- hai. At first, the Rohirrim and defenders of Gondor had been afraid that the ships carried mercenaries from the south. But then, Aragorn had unfurled the standard of Arwen, and Gandalf had breathed again.  
  
The battle had been going well. The riders had been so angered at Theoden's slaying by his horse, Snowmane (who rolled over Theoden in his death throes), that they were singing a song of death and killing all in their path. The Witch King of Angmar had been destroyed by Eowyn. But there were still other problems for Usagi to deal with. Eight of them.  
  
They were flying on their dragons, weakening as many of the Rohirrim as they could. The Orcs came to Usagi and Legolas as though they were magnets. Both had long since lost track of how many Orcs they'd killed...they'd also lost track of Gimli. Lifting the Glaive of Saturn above her head, Usagi screamed,  
  
"DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!!!" And about 100 Orcs evaporated.  
  
The rest stepped back in fear, but prepared for a charge. Meanwhile, Usagi had resumed her chant:  
"Ash nazg durbatuluk,  
Ash nazg gimbatul  
Ash hazg thrakatuluk  
Ash I burzum ishi krimpatul!"  
  
Legolas cut down an approaching Orc with an arrow. "I think they get who you are, Usagi!" He yelled in Elvish, hitting an Orc in the face with a knife.  
  
Usagi nodded sheepishly. "Sorry! I just can't help it..."  
  
Both turned back to the task at hand. Playtime wasn't over yet.  
  
Aragorn had been a fearsome sight, yelling and killing any Orc that came within ten feet. Gimli had stuck to him like glue, not wanting to be lost in the commotion of things. Suddenly, Aragorn saw a familiar man approaching. Grinning, he briefly leaned forward on his sword. Eomer acted in kind.  
  
"I never thought it possible that you would escape through the paths!"  
  
"Anything is possible." Aragorn replied. "Theoden has lost his life, has he not?"  
  
Eomer nodded, his eyes clouding over with rage and sadness. They stood in silence for several moments before an approaching Orc ruined their stupor. Nodding to each other, Aragorn and Eomer leapt back into battle, Gimli not far behind.  
  
Eowyn laid by the dead body of her uncle. Her arm was broken and her spirit drained from the battle. Merry laid not far away, unconscious near what remained of the Witch King's cloak. She choked back sobs, thinking of how the battle had turned into a blood day. Because she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice anything until a man clad in all grey came up to her.  
  
"My lady? Are you gravely injured?"  
  
Eowyn shook her head. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Halbarad, Dunadan of the North, my liege is the Lord Aragorn. Was it you who slew the Witch King?"  
  
She managed to nod, choking on her tears. "He...he killed...my uncle...the king."  
  
Halbarad smiled sadly. "I am truly sorry to hear of the loss, my lady. B-"  
  
Eowyn gasped in surprise as Halbarad's eyes went wide. A horrible ripping noise revealed the end of a sword that was being thrust through Halbarad's abdomen. Turning, he managed to kill the offending Orc before his legs gave out. Eyes clouding over, he turned to Eowyn.  
  
"Tell the Lord Aragorn...I am sorry."  
  
Halbarad collapsed, partially covering Eowyn's body. Sobbing, Eowyn was lost in the sounds of the battle and the grief that blackened her heart.  
  
That Pippin had been scared out of his mind was a horrible understatement. When the battle had begun, he'd stayed in the Citadel, until he was called out for battle. But he'd been ordered back by Gandalf. It had been close to midnight, and the Witch King was still alive and well. Gandalf had been preparing to fight him, but Pippin had ran to him.  
  
"Gandalf! Denethor's lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"  
  
Leaving Prince Imrahil in charge of defense, Gandalf and Pippin, on Shadowfax, galloped to the Citadel and the House of the Dead. The gatekeeper lay slain on the steps.  
  
"So Beregond has taken action." Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward, and the doors flew open.  
  
Beregond stood on a pedestal, sword in hand, preventing the soldiers of Gondor from lighting the funeral bed of Denethor and Faramir. The soldiers looked up in surprise as Gandalf charged toward them and forced them back. Denethor leapt from the pedestal and grabbed a torch.  
  
"So ends the line of Stewards!" And with a sadistic cackle, he put the torch to his own flesh, and climbed back onto the pyre. No sounds of pain escaped his mouth.  
  
While this had been going on, Pippin had pushed Faramir off the pyre and out of harms way. Denethor lay down, placing a palantir on his chest. Pippin looked on in horror, too afraid to turn away. Gandalf had already returned to the battlefield.  
  
All of it had been a jumbled mix. No one was really sure when the battle had ended. All they knew was this: it was a hollow victory. The enemy would soon regroup and attack Gondor once more. Their hollow victory had come at a high price: Theoden King was dead, Aragorn's best friend, Halbarad was dead, Merry was gravely injured, and Aragorn was forced to go into Minas Tirith to prevent the deaths of Merry, Eowyn, and Faramir.  
  
It was a miracle Eowyn hadn't been placed among the dead. It was only by a lucky chance that Prince Imrahil discovered she still breathed. Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Gandalf, and Aragorn had walked away from the battle uninjured. Usagi had taken a minor blow to her back, and Legolas was refusing to let her stand, let alone heal the injured.  
  
"Legolas! I'm fine! It's not like I'm an invalid!" Usagi was almost screaming she was so frustrated.  
  
"My lady, you are with child, and drained your energy fighting today. I am not about to allow you to risk your health, or the health of our unborn child." Legolas reasoned calmly.  
  
Usagi gasped in shock. Legolas, expecting a scathing response, was shocked when she began to cry and whispered,  
  
"Our child?"  
  
His eyes widened in realization. "Usagi..."  
  
He drew her to him, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "Legolas, did you mean that?"  
  
Confused, he looked at her. "My lady?"  
  
"Even though this child is not yours, you still wish to call it our child?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas had no clue why Usagi was making such a big deal of this.  
  
Usagi began to sob and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."  
  
"My lady? I do not understand..." Legolas trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"You're willing to accept the baby as a part of your life, no questions asked. Do you know what that means to me? I lost Boromir, and I wouldn't have been able to bear it if I lost you, as well."  
  
"You'll never lose me." Legolas whispered, gently kissing her cheek. "And even if we are ever parted, I will still look at the same sky that you see."  
  
Usagi snuggled into the embrace, feeling content for the first time in months. For a moment, both Usagi and Legolas forgot that they were preparing for war. They were just "two little beings getting to know each other."  
  
How was it? Last line is from a TWO-MIX song that I like...sorry it was kind of confusing, but I liked the flow...hope you enjoyed this.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. The End Has Come PART I

I'm sorry this took so long, but a combination of being unbelievably busy and a lack of inspiration made me take longer than I said. (That and I don't like deadlines). ;

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TWO OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS: **HIKARI-CHAN** AND **DIZZYCHICK2003**, BOTH OF WHOM HAVE CHOSEN TO STOP THEIR WONDERFUL STORIES. THOSE OF US IN THE FANFICTION COMMUNITY WILL MISS THEIR POSITIVE CONTRIBUTIONS.

One Ring will be finished in two segments: this and one more. I know this is fast, but if I don't finish it now, I'll never have the time or dedication. Thank you all for continually reviewing and being so patient with the slowness of recent chapters.

Chapter 24

%

Usagi, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Aragorn, Imrahil, and Gandalf had gathered in Aragorn's tent, just outside the walls of Minas Tirith. They had little to no time to plan for the battle that would make or break Middle-Earth. Gandalf and Imrahil were currently engaged in a heated debate over whether or not to leave the city and fight on Sauron's ground.

Usagi and the others listened in silence, with Gimli occasionally throwing in a sarcastic comment. However, Usagi found it harder and harder to sit and listen to the two men degrade each other and their plans. Slowly, an aching began to consume her that became a throbbing. As tears pooled in her eyes, she stood, effectively ending the argument.

"For once, can't everyone just get along?!" She whispered as she turned and ran out of the tent. Every person in the room saw the single tear she'd shed.

Legolas and Aragorn couldn't help but glare at Imrahil and the stunned Gandalf. Both moved to speak, but Legolas was the first.

"Usagi is right. If we wish to survive we must throw aside our petty disputes and work together. I say we vote for which method of action we prefer. And that we have the others vote as well. That way, we'll know what everyone wishes to do."

Gandalf and Imrahil nodded in consent. "And why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Because earlier…Usagi wasn't crying."

Gandalf found his jaw falling open. Gimli wasn't far behind. "And that's why you came up with your idea for having a vote?"

Legolas merely stood quietly, refusing to answer the question. Aragorn chuckled quietly.

"The day an Elf sacrifices his pride for one he loves is a day the world needs to see more often."

%

Usagi ran and ran. Eventually, she was forced to stop because she couldn't run any higher. Sitting on a rock in the garden, she allowed her tears to fall. 'Naze? Minna wa kou sen teki na. Kokoro wo raku de nai.'[1]

'Why do you cry, little one?' Usagi gasped. 'Oh sure, NOW I go crazy. This is JUST great!' 'You aren't crazy. Look to the moon for comfort, my child. Do you not remember me?'

"Hahaue?"[2] She whispered quietly, unable to contain herself to telepathy.

'Hai. Atashi ni naru. Tsuki he kaeru.'[3]

Usagi nodded, looking at the moon. It gave off a glow brighter than she'd seen in all her days of being in Middle-Earth. Closing her eyes, she felt a warmth as her birthmark (an upturned crescent moon) became visible. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing near the ruins of a palace. Her home.

"My child…these past few months have been so hard for you." Queen Serenity appeared directly in front of her.

"Hahaue." Usagi curtsied, dressed in her traditional garb once more.

Serenity's fairy-like laughter made Usagi look up. (AN: For sanity's sake, Queen Serenity will be Serenity. Usagi will remain Usagi.) Sensing Usagi's confusion, Serenity spoke once more.

"There is no need to bow to me, my daughter. It has been far too long since I last saw you."

"More than 4 years." Usagi replied quietly, wishing she could hug her mother.

"I cannot stay long. Pluto is lending me energy for this. I saw your heart was in pain and I knew that I needed to speak with you. Child, why is your heart so troubled?"

"It's all the fighting, mother. I know it's right, but it feels so wrong!" Usagi cried, tears beginning to fall again.

"Lunarians should not be forced to fight. YOU shouldn't have to fight." Serenity sighed. "But, life is not fair. We do not choose who we will be or where we will go. You are being used by the fates, child. It is a burden I wish I could take upon myself, but it cannot be. When you made your choice in the cauldron, you vowed to protect lives, no matter the cost. You cannot falter and break that vow."

(AN: I've never seen the Stars series, so I'm saying that she chose to become Cosmos).

Usagi sighed in frustration. "I just don't know what to do! We're approaching the final battle, and I don't know if I'll be strong enough to take on the Nazgul on my own. Mother, can't the outers join me?"

"You know that they ca-"

"Mother, please! I know that the gods would listen. Tell them the outers would not be allowed to use their powers. I just need them here. Please!"

Serenity sighed. "I shall see, my child. My time here grows short. It is time for you to return home."

%

Usagi blinked suddenly, looking around in confusion. She was back in Minas Tirith, sitting on the very rock that she'd "left" from. She sighed, and prepared to head back to Aragorn's tent.

She walked quietly through the streets, taking her time to reach the lowest level, which was completly destroyed by the battle of pelennor fields. Usagi found herself at the gate and unready to return. Slowing even further, she looked toward the moon, which wasn't nearly as bright as it had been.

Musing about the final battle, she failed to notice Aragorn until she'd walked into him. With a slight cry of surprise, she fell over and promptly began to rub her nose. Sniffling, she looked up in surprise to see all the soldiers gathered together. Blushing slightly, she accepted the proffered hand from Aragorn.

"We have decided to allow the majority to choose our course of action." He whispered in her ear.

Usagi sighed, suddenly feeling much better. 'At least they're not fighting anymore.' Nodding, she walked over to Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. As the vote was taken, Usagi placed her hand in Legolas' larger, comforting one. Smiling, Legolas gently pulled her closer.

"It has been decided." Gandalf stated heavily, leaning on his staff. "We will approach Mordor, and challenge Sauron there. In three days' time, we shall set out for the Black Gate of Mordor."

%

"Where did you go? We were worried." Legolas spoke gently.

"I went into the city. I don't know how far, but there was a beautiful garden." Usagi hesitated before she finished. "And…I saw my mother."

"The queen?" Legolas spoke sharply, turning her to face him.

She nodded. "She helped calm me down. Legolas, I'm so confused! All this fighting is a weight on my soul!"

Legolas' eyes softened. "You should not have to fight."

"Funny, that's what she said." Usagi muttered.

"What did you speak of?"

"I asked her to bring some of my friends to Middle-Earth. I never got an answer." Usagi whispered, hugging Legolas. "But right now, I don't want to think about them or battle. I wish to be with you."

Legolas kissed Usagi's brow. "I'll stay with you, but you need to sleep."

"No, I don't!" Usagi contradicted herself by yawning widely. "Well…maybe a little."

Without saying anything else, Legolas picked Usagi up. Less than two minutes after he'd picked her up, she'd fallen asleep. Legolas walked to Usagi's tent (because she was the only wyman fighting, she got a private tent), and gently placed her on the small cot. Sitting on the floor next to her bed, he allowed himself to be lost in the world of dreams.

%

"Everything is going as planned." Uranus sighed in relief. "I wish we could be with her."

"That isn't an option. At least…not until the final battle is over." Pluto replied, erasing the hazy image from the fog in the realm known as the gates of time.

"Will she triumph?" Saturn asked, looking to her surrogate parents.

"She can't afford not to. Ganbatte, hime-sama."[4] Pluto whispered.

%

The three days it took for the final company to assemble went by all too quickly. Everyone rarely had time to sleep, and when they did, it was sporadic and often lasted less than fifteen minutes. Taking a precious break, Usagi gazed over the sea of tents that adorned the fields. 'This still might not be enough.'

'It has to be.' She clenched her fists. Turning, she went back to work, no longer caring to look at the dying embers of sunlight.

"Less than twelve hours remain until our departure." Elrohir approached Usagi. "No disrespect intended, my lady, but should you not be resting?"

Usagi stifled a yawn. "I'm more useful when I'm awake, lord."

"I will take over your duties. We'll need your strength in the upcoming battle, and we cannot afford to have you be too tired to fight."

Usagi sighed and nodded. "If you need anything…"

"We will find you." Elrohir replied, bowing slightly. "Sleep well."

%

As grateful as she was for the chance to sleep, Usagi found that she couldn't. Something was making her uneasy, and she couldn't place what it was. Gently fingering the chain that held the Ring facsimile, she vaguely thought of Frodo and Sam and how they were doing. She couldn't possibly know that at that very moment they were being herded along with Orcs, or that soon they'd fall into a ditch for their final rest.

Deciding that worrying about others wasn't helping her to sleep, she rolled over and was just drifting to sleep when she felt the lightest breath of wind tickle her neck. Frowning, she pulled the thick blanket to her chin. Another gentle gust of wind roused her. 'Kuso! I know for a fact that I didn't leave the flaps open!'

As she moved to get up, a quiet command stopped her. "Move and I kill you."

%

Should I stop it here? What do you think? I think I'll be nice and go on further than this, just b/c I love all you readers!

%

Usagi found herself looking into the cold eyes of a man she'd never seen before. Then again, there were soldiers fighting against Sauron that she'd never seen before.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"

The man allowed a small smirk. "I am a servant of Sauron, my lady. I have come to claim what is rightfully his. Give me the ring and I allow you to live."

Usagi felt as though some lead had been added to the contents of her meager dinner. 'This is the trouble I get into for listening to Elrohir! Usagi, you idiot! How could you not pay attention and let a potentially psychotic axe-murderer enter your room? Ugh! I've watched too many movies.' Mentally groaning at her stupidity, she found herself wishing for anyone to walk into her tent, even that pervert from two nights ago.

%

Meanwhile, Legolas couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that had been plaguing him for more than half the day. Something was off, but since so many things were going wrong, he couldn't decide what was making him feel this way. Closing his eyes briefly, he allowed his mind to wander. The first thing he saw was Usagi's smiling face. 'I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder if she's all right.' At that moment, Elrohir walked by.

"Elrohir." Although Legolas spoke softly, the other elf heard him perfectly.

"Yes?" He replied in Elvish.

"Have you seen Usagi?"

"I convinced her to go sleep for a while. Is something wrong?"

"Something feels out of place." Legolas replied softly. "I'm going to go check on her. Will you come with me?"

Elrohir nodded and began to walk toward the camp ground.

%

"This is not my day." Usagi moaned quietly.

The man growled. "Either give me the ring or tell me you won't and then I can kill you!"

Considering the man was gently fingering the knife he held in his hand, Usagi knew she was going to have a hard time choosing what to do. Mentally growling, she started weighing her choices. Since she wasn't fond of either, she decided to act her age. She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry to the man.

Growling in rage, he stepped forward, bringing the knife up when Usagi decided it was a good time to move. Diving to the right, she just missed being shishkabobbed by the knife. Rolling over, she searched frantically for any weapon as the knife moved toward her again. Spying a chair, she picked it up. 'Let's hope this works like it does in the movies!'

Sadly, the chair didn't survive the speed or strength behind the attack. As it broke, she was left with one leg to try and parry his attacks. Considering her "weapon" of choice, she was glad she wasn't dead yet. 'Well, now's as good a time as any to start screaming…'

So, she opened her mouth and screamed long and loud. A sudden kick to her diaphragm abruptly stopped her scream. But the damage had been done. Completely winded, Usagi hunkered down on one knee, stars filling her vision. Grinning in triumph, the man dove forward, expecting no more interference on Usagi's part.

The attack didn't come from Usagi. It came from an elf who was beyond pissed by the name of Legolas. With an enraged cry, he cut the man off at the pass and punched him through the wall of the tent. Aragorn, who'd been running toward the commotion, gaped in appreciation of the woodland elf's fury. Trembling, Legolas found himself unable to speak. Walking up to the now weaponless and cowering man, he prepared one knife and rapidly slit his throat.

Wiping the blood on the man's cloak, Legolas turned and jogged back into the tent. Elrohir was there, acting as a scout. He briefly exchanged a worried glance with Legolas. Legolas knelt by Usagi who was still trying to regain her breath. Tucking some hair behind her ear, Legolas whispered,

"Are you all right?"

"Kono yaro w-" Usagi stopped when she realized she was speaking in Japanese. "That bastard…broke a…rib!"

"Let me see." Aragorn commanded gently, pulling some athelas that he had left over from healing Merry, Eowyn, and Faramir.

Gently lifting her shirt, Usagi allowed him to inspect her rapidly bruising abdomen. After several moments, Aragorn pronounced it was only bruised and placed the athelas in some water for Usagi to drink.

A large commotion drew the attention of Usagi, Aragorn, Legolas, and Elrohir to the side of the tent where the would-be assassin's body was lying. Gandalf, Gimli, Eomer, Imrahil, Elladan, and several soldiers gaped at the hole in the tent and the man.

"Aragorn, what happened?" Gimli finally demanded.

"That man tried to kill me." Usagi stated, finally able to breathe normally. "He wanted the ring."

"I want her to be better protected!" Legolas snarled, his anger still at its peak.

"She will be." Aragorn replied. "We did not anticipate that Sauron would make such an attempt. But we must be careful in who we choose. It should be one of us, and none other."

"I'll protect her." Gimli offered, blushing when Usagi beamed at him.

"Perhaps it would be best if my brother and I guarded her." Elladan suggested quietly. "I mean no disrespect, master dwarf, but there's two of us and only one of you."

Gimli grumbled but nodded. "I suppose that would be for the best."

Gandalf nodded. "Elladan, Elrohir, stay with Usagi. The rest of us should try and sleep."

%

None of them had gotten any sleep. That was a given. People rarely sleep before such a huge battle. The few people who had horses (the remnant of the fellowship and Elrond's sons included), mounted their horses. The ride to the black gate was fairly short. Usagi passed the time by joking with Gimli and Pippin. Merry hadn't yet recovered from the Black Breath, so he'd been forced to stay in Minas Tirith.

Upon reaching the gate, a small party rode up and demanded to parley with Sauron's troops. Several men and Uruk-hai came out. The leader carried something wrapped in brown cloth.

"Come to surrender, have you?"

"On the contrary. We have come to demand your surrender." Usagi replied coldly, assuming the role of leader.

"Oh?" The man laughed. "You demand that I, the mouth of Sauron, give in to you?"

"If you do so, you and your men will be allowed to live. If you cast down your arms, no harm will come to you or your men. That seems fair to me." Usagi replied pleasantly.

"I don't think so." He replied, sneering. "But, I do have a present for you."

Pippin couldn't contain his gasp of surprise. Frodo's coat of mithril glittered lightly in the dim light.

"Ah! So you DO know who owns this beauty. Well, it is yours! I hope you are prepared for battle!" The man wheeled around and issued a command to an awaiting Uruk. It promptly gave a cry that set the battle in motion.

Aragorn and Gandalf rapidly retreated to a high knoll from which Aragorn could command the battle. Usagi and the others would be fighting. As soon as Aragorn reached his vantage point, the army of Mordor rushed the surrounded army of men.

%

The battle had gone well up to this point. Somewhere along the line, Usagi had been separated from people/elves/hobbits/dwarves she knew, but that was all right with her. After all, the fun was just beginning. Even as she killed another man of Dunland, there was a sudden hush as the remaining eight Nazgul flew over the fight. The men and Uruks in front of her backed up as three of the Nazgul landed. Their steeds immediately took to the air. The Nazgul drew their swords.

"You dare to challenge your master?" Usagi whispered, playing her role to the hilt.

"Our master is Sauron." The first Nazgul hissed. "You are but an imposter. Give us the ring."

"You know…I don't think I will." Usagi replied thoughtfully. Ripping the chain from her neck, she placed the ring around her finger. "I'm going to teach you what happens when you disrespect your master."

It seemed as though both sides were more interested in who won this battle than who won their own. As Usagi used Saturn's glaive to parry and attack, men, Uruks, and elves forgot about their fight and watched with morbid fascination.

Usagi parried one attack badly and earned a shallow gash to her left arm. Growling, she lunged and ran the Nazgul through. It gave an unearthly shriek before it collapsed to the ground. She soon made quick work of the other two Nazgul. Taking a quick breather, she looked to the sky.

"Do any other of my servants wish to challenge me? If so, come to the ground and face the consequences!" She yelled.

Two of the Nazgul shrieked, but made no move to land. "That's what I thought." Usagi murmured as the battle slowly resumed around her. With a cry, she lunged and skewered an Uruk-hai.

The battle went on for another hour before a sudden shaking of the ground and a brilliant light show told the winner of the battle. At last, the ring had been destroyed. Looking around, Usagi didn't see Gandalf anywhere.

"He must've gone to see if Frodo and Sam are still alive." She mused, not paying attention to Aragorn, who was screaming her name.

She didn't realize the danger until it was too late. An uruk suddenly lunged forward, its sword narrowly missing her heart and puncturing her lung instead. Crying out weakly, she fell forward, her equilibrium shot from the sudden loss of air. Wheezing, she barely realized that the Uruk was still attempting to kill her. Rolling to the side, she felt a sharp pain in her left leg. Then, all went black.

%

%

When Aragorn had seen the approaching Uruk, he knew that he needed to act quickly. Looking around frantically, he didn't see anyone he could call by name. With no time left, he began to sprint, pushing between pockets of fighting. He was still ten feet away when he saw Usagi go limp and the Uruk's sword heading for her unprotected neck. Letting out a battle cry, Aragorn threw his sword. It pierced the neck of the Uruk, who fell without uttering a cry.

"Oh no!" Aragorn whispered, kneeling beside Usagi. Turning her over, he attempted to stop the bleeding from her left lung. Before he could yell for help, Elladan had appeared at his side.

"Elrohir is getting Legolas. What must be done?" He asked tersely.

They worked in silence, knowing that every second caused Usagi to become weaker. As Aragorn applied pressure, the blood gradually stopped pouring from her lung wound. Elladan focused on stopping the bleeding of Usagi's leg and arm. A gasp told them Legolas had arrived.

Falling to his knees, Legolas could only watch Aragorn and Elladan's frantic efforts. "Elrohir, get Shadowfax, quickly!"

The elf nodded and disappeared briefly. When he returned, a victorious Gandalf was walking by his side.

"Frodo and Sam are fine. Now, why d-" When he saw Usagi, he paused. "Aragorn, give her to me. I will take her back to Minas Tirith."

Nodding, Aragorn carefully picked her up and handed her to Gandalf, who'd mounted Shadowfax. Bending down, Gandalf whispered,

"Take care of Legolas. Lady Usagi will be fine, but I fear for his mental state. As soon as she is well, we shall return to the Fields of Cormallen."

%

Well, that's that. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this second to last chapter of OR!

TRANSLATIONS:

[1]'Why? Everyone was fighting. My heart hurts/is uneasy.'

[2]"Mother?"

[3]'Yes. Come to me. Return to the moon.'

[4]"Good luck, princess."


	25. The End Has Come PART II

One Ring To Bring Them All: Final Chapter

Before I get this show on the road, I just wanted to thank all of you faithful readers who stuck with me and encouraged me to finish this. It's a big milestone for me, and I hope that it will carry over to the rest of my life. Thank you!

Special thanks goes to: Liraeth, Vixen1, Hikari-chan, my parents, and my friends.

The world was blurred. It was obvious to her that night had fallen, but she didn't understand how she'd gotten into a bed. Moving to sit up, she let out a whimper of pain. It all came rushing back.

The battle. The Orc. Aragorn screaming her name.

But she still didn't understand how she'd gotten here. Softly, the door opened. Unable to do more than move her head a bit, she looked to the opening door. Merry stopped on the threshold; most likely surprised she was awake.

"Miss Usagi?"

"Hi." Her voice sounded strange-weak and tired. "What's going on?"

"We're at Minas Tirith. You were gravely injured and to keep you alive, Gandalf and Shadowfax had to bring you here."

"Where's everyone else?" Usagi whispered, feeling tired already.

"At the battlefield, still. Tomorrow night, we'll go to the fields of Cormallen to celebrate victory. Gandalf left already. He had to because Frodo still needed help."

"I feel so weak."

Merry nodded. "Ioreth, aide to the Warden said you're lucky to be alive. I'm glad you're awake! She said if you woke up before dawn, you could go to the fields to celebrate…if you felt up to it."

Usagi nodded weakly. "Merry, I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind if I slept for a while?"

Merry nodded. "Do you think you will go tomorrow?"

"I'll try to be up to it. Mae este."

"And you." Merry, who'd been unusually quiet throughout the conversation slipped out. Within moments, Usagi felt and saw no more.

"The Princess has completed her mission." Sailor Uranus sighed in relief. "But why do I get the feeling you're not telling us everything, Setsuna?"

Setsuna smirked slightly. "Honestly, Uranus, if you want an answer, couldn't you at least speak more tactfully?" There was an uncomfortable pause. "However, we have nearly reached our cue to go and fulfill our duty."

Sailor Neptune, silent until now, nodded and looked at Setsuna, her eyes troubled. "The sea is becoming troubled. Some evil is being born."

When Usagi next became conscious, there were three birds chirping on her windowsill. The sun was shining in just a way that she wouldn't be able to sleep again. She started when she realized Merry was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Sitting up, she was surprised to find that it didn't hurt anymore.

"Good morning, lady. I am Ioreth, and I believe young master Meriadoc spoke briefly of me last night. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I thank you for your care, Ioreth." Usagi tipped her head in respect. "It is an honour to meet you. Lady Ioreth…I must ask you a question, and forgive my frankness, but is my baby all right?"

"What baby?" Ioreth asked, innocently confused. "My lady, I assure you, you neither are with child nor have been. I don't understand where you got such a notion, but you are not with child. I am sorry."

Usagi was crestfallen. "But…I don't understand…I was ill and I missed my time of the month…it all made sense…"

Ioreth sighed. "Lady, perhaps 'tis because you were badly malnourished during all the battles. Will you feel up to going to the fields of Cormallen with Master Meriadoc?"

Usagi nodded, tears filling her eyes. Ioreth took the tears as a sign to 'treat' her patient. She knelt next to Usagi and enveloped her in a gentle hug. Usagi's shoulders began to shake as she cried in pain. Her mind kept taunting her, making her want to cry out in physical pain. But when Ioreth's arms encircled her lithe frame and she began whispering soothing words, Usagi felt as though she was back home with her own mother, Ikuko. A bitter stab of pain struck her and she cried more.

She felt another gentle pair of arms encircle her from the other side. 'Merry,' her mind supplied. Gradually, her sobs died down to sniffles. Pulling out of the hugs, she wiped her eyes. Faking a smile, she looked at Merry.

"How long until we leave?"

They left the safety of Minas Tirith just as the sun set. Eowyn and Faramir had been forced to stay behind, but it seemed as though the entirety of Minas Tirith traveled with them. Usagi and Merry had agreed to share a horse and rode in silence. Neither had spoken since that morning. Usagi sighed wistfully.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"We just left!" Merry laughed quietly. "Honestly, Usagi, you must be losing track of time!"

Usagi blushed prettily. "Excuse me for not paying attention, oh Master Sluggard!"

"What? I thought we agreed to never call me that again!" Merry's horrified voice echoed across the plain.

Amidst the giggles and boisterous shouting, Merry and Usagi forgot their troubles. Like a jet engine revving its engines, they arrived and touched down at the Fields of Cormallen in a seemingly ever-increasing crowd.

As soon as Usagi and Merry had dismounted, they were assailed by one Hobbit, one Elf, one Dwarf, one man, and one wizard. Their reunion, although brief, was extremely happy. Legolas, who looked terrible, came to life when he saw Usagi standing once more. Pippin and Merry were locked in each other's arms, crying.

Usagi suddenly felt guilty. Looking down at her shoes, she saw another pair of shoes come into her plane of vision. A gentle hand guided her chin up until her eyes met Legolas'. As his arms engulfed her, she felt hot tears beginning to fall. Abruptly, she hugged back for all she was worth. Gentle words rained upon her and for just a moment, Legolas was the only other being in the universe.

Their moment was interrupted by Eomer, coming to shake both their hands. Once Eomer had moved on, Legolas gently wiped her tears away. Holding her close to his chest, he whispered,

"What is it?"

Usagi took a deep breath. "Legolas…I was never with child! Ioreth said perhaps I was ill because of malnutrition! I'm so sorry!"

Legolas hugged her tighter and whispered softly in her ear, "I'm sorry, Usagi."

Holding on to Legolas, she began to feel better. After a few more moments, she pulled slightly away and looked into Legolas' eyes. At his puzzled expression, Usagi laid a peck on the tip of his nose and burst out laughing at his reaction. Pulling out of the embrace, Usagi interwove the fingers of her left hand with those of his right and pulled him toward a bank of trees.

"Where are Frodo and Sam?" She whispered, continuing to speak in Elvish.

"They're resting." Legolas replied. "As should you! You're in no shape to be walking after the battle!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Legolas, don't you realize I'm almost completely healed already?"

To prove it to him, she gingerly lifted her shirt up far enough to show one of her wounds. It was a bit red and inflamed, but almost completely healed. Legolas couldn't help but be awed once again. But her being healed didn't matter. Suddenly, Usagi's equilibrium was thrown as Legolas swept her off her feet, princess-style.

Usagi gasped in surprise and glared at him. "What are you doing?" She hissed, trying not to make too much noise.

"Taking you away from everyone." He growled, nipping at her rosebud lips.

They remained silent as Legolas carried Usagi to his tent. Stepping into the cool interior, Usagi pulled the flap shut after them.

When Usagi woke up, Legolas still laid with his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and remembered how safe she'd felt. They'd gone into his tent and spent the night saying sweet nothings and just holding each other. She felt truly refreshed. As she stretched and began to stand, a pair of firm arms held her back. She giggled quietly and attempted to get up once more.

Legolas growled slightly and held firm. He didn't want to get up, and he didn't want Usagi to leave either! Usagi's gentle breaths on his face forced his eyes opened.

"Legolas, I'd stay forever here as well, but the others will worry if we don't come out soon. Plus, I'm worried about Frodo and Sam."

At the gentle hand on his face and the soft, pleading look in her eyes, Legolas caved in and released her. Helping her to her feet, he looked around for his discarded boots. Before he'd had a chance to put them both on, Usagi had pulled the flap up and was gazing intently at the sun. She seemed to like what she saw. Nodding, she whipped around and caught his gaze.

"Come on! It's a beautiful day!"

Legolas couldn't help but laugh at her impatience. "If you're so desperate, go ahead, love."

Usagi blushed at the term of endearment but complied. Whirling around, she found herself hitting something extremely hard and falling onto the grass. Rubbing her sore nose, she looked up and gasped.

"Haruka-san?!"

"Hai, koneko-chan." The sandy-haired woman smirked. "Having coordination difficulties?"

She stood up, ignoring Legolas' helping hand and embraced her friend. As she pulled away, a gentle tap on her shoulder drew her attention. Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru all stood smiling happily at their liege.

"Minna! It's good to see you again!" Hugs were exchanged, along with happy greetings and updates on Usagi's home world.

It took her several minutes to notice Legolas was gone. "Where'd he go?" After a few moments of futile searching, she decided Legolas had disappeared to give her some private time. Delighted, she engaged in another round of hugs.

Frodo found himself flinching slightly. It was cool, and the breeze through the trees reminded him of Bag End and the party tree. Groaning, his eyes opened for the first time in days. First and foremost in his range of sight was Gandalf, smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: Hobbits are made of more than I could have ever imagined. Bless you, Frodo Baggins!"

The two embraced. After several moments, Frodo couldn't keep his dam of questions from bursting forth. "How is everyone? Where is Sam? Where are we?"

Gandalf chuckled. "One question at a time. The others are all quite well. I believe Master Samwise should return soon with Masters Meriadoc and Peregrin. We are in the Fields of Cormallen for a celebration. The world of free men is rejoicing at the destruction of the ring!"

Frodo nodded. Gandalf continued. "There will be a party tonight, in your honor. I hope you will be up for it."

Frodo nodded. "It's good to be home."

The party was a grand affair, made even grander by the familiarity of everyone with his or her neighbor. Members of the fellowship had been placed near the head of the main table, with Frodo and Sam being the guests of honor.   
The party lasted nearly three days. Each day was louder and happier than the last. Finally, the day they would return to Minas Tirith arrived.

Usagi and Legolas chose to share a horse, and conversed the entire way back. Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka surrounded Usagi and Legolas in standard guard formation. Aragorn rode unprotected and alone.

"Usagi?" Legolas whispered in her ear.

"Hm?"

"I spoke to Aragorn yesterday, and he has a certain plan. I was hoping you would be willing to be wed in this month?"

Usagi felt tears coming to her eyes. Due to the difficulty in turning, she managed a nod and a teary 'yes.' Legolas gently kissed the top of her head, and they began to discuss what their future had in store.

Three weeks had passed quietly since their return to Minas Tirith. Each day, Aragorn had grown more and more impatient while waiting for a surprise to arrive. He'd refused to be coronated until the surprise came.

Finally, it came on the mid-year day. A caravan of Elves arrived, and with them came Arwen Undomiel, dressed in wedding attire. Her father and brothers accompanied them. Galadriel and Celeborn came as well, bearing a package. About one hundred other Elves had joined them and the Dunedain created a rear guard for the Elves.

Their arrival was a grand affair, one that Frodo and Sam knew they wouldn't forget as long as they lived. Once Galadriel and Celeborn had dismounted, they held a fast reunion with Usagi, where the package was given to her. Curiously, she opened the package and found traditional Lunarian wedding attire.

With tears in her eyes, she hugged her uncle and aunt. Quietly excusing herself, she went to change while Legolas came to greet his soon-to-be family. He noticed his father had neglected to come with the other Elves and brushed off the feeling of resentment.

The events of the next two hours flew by in a blur. Usagi returned, heavily cloaked, to watch the coronation of Aragorn. Faramir, with his wife Eowyn at his side, willingly gave up stewardship of Gondor to Aragorn. Instead of taking the crown himself, he asked Frodo to give it to Gandalf, and then for Gandalf to crown him.

Shortly thereafter, a double wedding occurred. Arwen and Usagi approached their soon-to-be husbands in dead silence. Each beautiful in their own way, they complemented each other quite well. Arwen and Aragorn and Legolas and Usagi were bound in elvish marriage, the ceremony being performed in Elvish.

Usagi and Legolas also experienced a partial Lunarian bonding, administered by Setsuna, the symbol of Pluto going brightly upon her head. Usagi's three other outer senshi knelt respectfully behind their princess and future queen. Each was in senshi form. Although it wasn't a tradition of Middle-Earth, once the ceremony was complete, Usagi abruptly pulled Legolas to her for a soul-searing kiss.

Everything had become right in the world. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin couldn't help but slap high fives as everything turned out the way they'd wanted. Well, not everything, but almost everything.

And so it was that one month later, the fellowship parted for the last time on the plain of Rohan. The Hobbits returned to the Shire, where they would shortly be responsible for its scouring. The Elves, aside from Legolas, Usagi, and Arwen returned to their dwelling places. Gimli had chosen to stay with Aragorn because Legolas and Usagi would be leaving shortly for Usagi's world.

Gandalf had long since parted, and they were feeling more and more alone. Usagi's senshi had returned to her world to prepare for her arrival. Embracing tightly, Usagi stepped back tearfully. Calling her Serenity form into being, a pair of wings sprouted behind her back. The ginzuishou hovered just in front of her, glowing brightly.

Smiling sadly, Usagi and Legolas disappeared with a sudden gust of wind.

"They'll be back!" Gimli stated softly, remembering their travels through the caves at Helm's Deep and Fangorn Forest.

Turning away, they headed slowly back for Minas Tirith.

Usagi and Legolas were falling through timeless space, heading to her home world. Bracing themselves as Sailor Pluto opened the gate into her home, Usagi and Legolas shared a brief kiss and looked towards their future, shining and bright.

Yatta! It's done! E-mail me if you need help w/translations! Thank you for being so faithful to OR!!!

Sorry it was so fast, but I liked it this way, and yes, I realize Aragorn and Arwen were married before the coronation, but that's what artistic license is for, ne?

Sarabada! (at least from this story)

P.S. Vote for which story you want me to work on next!


End file.
